Highschool Of The Dead: Self Insert
by hitesh90
Summary: Getting reincarnated in HOTD universe was not on my list after I died. Thank god I am still male. I will however make most of of this peculiar situation. Getting ready for the Zombies is still pain in the ass though. But hot girls do make up for it. Can consider self indulgent with some reality checks. Self insert(SI) (story is gray and lemons are heavily featured) OC/Harem
1. Arrival (edited)

**Hey guys, the edited chapter is here.**

 **Those who left a review, favorite and followed, Thank you.** **I can't mention everybody as it would be boring but don't worry. I read all your reviews and trust me they really help the writer in continuing the story.**

 **I hope this chapter also pleases you.**

 **Also, I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I may have missed (English is not my native language). Please review and tell me what do you think, any suggestion would be appreciated.**

 **Sorry, but there is no lemon in this chapter.**

 **Those who like self-inserts can check out my other stories. "Harry Potter: Self Insert"; "One piece: Self insert"; "Dragon Ball Z: Self Insert"; "Young Justice: Self Insert" and "Dragon ball: Self Insert"**

 **As per tradition,**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool of the dead, just my OC**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _Flashback_

…

Chapter 2

Reincarnation and Training

...

My first few thoughts were fuzzy, unclear only with few moments of clarity in between them.

My head was throbbing with the mother of a headache.

I thought about the reason and tried to focus on the last thing, I remembered. Still coming empty, I concluded that I likely drank too much beer the other night.

But then I remembered, I didn't drink last night. Moreover, I start remembering getting dressed for college and then HOLY SHIT I was driving when suddenly this truck came out of nowhere so likely I am in the hospital. (Cliché I know)

"Saito Kun?" A familiar voice exclaimed drawing my attention from my thoughts before they turned to some more gory details.

"Dammit Kaa-chan not so loud" I mumble. I understood the words that came out of my mouths, but for life, I could not remember where the hell I learned Japanese. My throat hurt by even saying those words.

My thoughts came to screeching halt 'Who the hell is Kaa-chan and why does She seem familiar? Moreover, why the hell can I speak Japanese?' These questions were swimming in my mind.

Opening my eyes and then shutting them from too much light, I decided to try opening them slowly like shown in movies and novels. (Again cliché I know)

I tried one more time by slowly opening them; this time it worked.

I looked up to see the white ceiling, which confirmed that I was in some hospital. I tried moving to the direction from which voice came but could only move my head and that too with a considerable effort.

I felt sluggish. It was like my body was drained of energy.

Looking beside me, I saw this familiar woman sitting beside me. Red hair, angelic face showing concern, her brown eyes were filled with tears – she took my hand in hers and rubbed it you could say lovingly. She again said/asked "Sai-Kun".

Instantly I recognized her as my mother and instinctively mumble "Kaa-chan". I tried saying something else but suddenly my vision starts turning black. My headache intensified and whatever energy was left in my body start leaving. My senses gradually began to fall and I drifted to the world of dreams and saw some visions….

No…, not visions but memories, memories of Saito Sakazuki in reverse from his perspective – 8-year-old boy falling down the stairs, hitting his (my) head on something and then blacking out, her (my) mom chasing me (him), etc. One by one I saw his (my) memories of going school, his (my) birthday party, playing with kids his (my) age and then some more. Not all of his (my) memories but some which he (I) consciously remembered.

This continued for how much time I cannot tell, but next time I woke up in the land of the living, I understood many things:

I was now in the 8-year-old body. Damn, I will be going through puberty again, why couldn't I have reincarnated in some teenage body?

I died and now I am reincarnated in Japan in the year 2005 or you could say I merged with an 8-year-old boy but as I was older my will conquered his or I am still me but with some extra memories.

I could not recognize any fictional thing from his memories so I am not certain whether this is some fictional world or not. However, I hoped that I was reborn in some parallel universe where this earth follows the same pattern as my earth followed – I hoped my situation doesn't change into those self insert fan fiction… who am I kidding I totally wanted to go into Highschool Dxd with some sort of powerful sacred gear. But I know my luck is not that good.

Hopefully, this situation would not turn to worsen. If by some miracle I am in some fictional world and not familiar with it, then I am royally fucked.

I also learned that I am the only son of Angela and Haruto Sakazuki. Also, my family is rich.

Thank god my family is rich; (Hey don't judge me. Those who say that they are okay being reincarnated in some orphanage or poor household are lying. They do that only so that they could get pitying 'likes' from readers or they can make the story interesting by making the character struggle for every moment. Moreover, that is seriously overrated and used far too much)

I also go to some school but could not remember its name.

And now here I am sitting in a hospital bed in those gowns which are absent from the rear side like those in some movies.

'Who the hell uses these types of gowns in these days' I wondered, my thoughts drifting to this morning incident.

 _Flashback:_

 _This time when I opened my eyes there was no spitting headache (thank god for small mercy). I was still in the same room judging by the ceiling or maybe they moved me to another room I can't say, I was quite delirious last time._

 _I could hear some conversation._

 _Turning towards the voices I saw 2 nurses talking while doing their respective work. One was writing something in her notebook after watching the machines, while, other was just standing idly and gossiping with the other one._

 _I wanted to ask them about his (my) parents but then I noticed my condition. My throat was dry and suddenly I was feeling very thirsty._

 _Somehow I manage to croak out "Water" but they did not listen. I tried to get their attention by waving my hands towards them and to my astonishment, I could move them. Last time I could only move my head with a considerable effort but now I was good as new… no, not good as new but still manageable. Still, they didn't notice me. I was getting angry at them._

 _I looked around to see something that could get their attention, but could only find some medicines, flowers, and some get well cards. Still, I could work with them. To get their attention I took the flower bouquet beside my bed and threw it in their direction with all my might. The bouquet landed beside their feet and got its job done. The 2 nurses shrieked probably from the surprise._

 _But the main thing was, that did get their attention._

 _I sighed in relief and managed to ask for water. The tall one got me water while the other one went out most probably to get a doctor or his (my) parents._

 _I just finished drinking water when his (my) mom entered the room looking frantic, her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. When she saw me sitting she sighed in relief and marched towards me without wasting any second and hugged me as her life depended on it. I instinctively tried to hug her back, the keyword 'tried'. Due to my small size, my hands couldn't reach her back, only her side waist._

 _I could feel her relaxing and second by second tension leaving her body. Feeling wet on my head, I concluded she is crying (Damn I don't know what to do with a crying woman, I was already bad with these types of situation in last life.)_

 _Thankfully before she could ask any questions and it turns into some awkward situation, the Doctor came._

 _He was your typical doctor, white coat, kind face, notepad in his hands and smiling to ease the patient – 'me'. Noting the reading from machines he started interrogation while my 'Mom' sits down beside me. Time to wing it and see if my acting is good enough,_

" _So how are you feeling Saito," he asked_

" _Err….. Ok" I replied in a bland tone._

" _Does something hurt" He gently asked._

" _No nothing hurts but I can't move my body and my head feels heavy" I replied with hoarse voice._

' _It will take some time to adjust my vocal cords as they were not used for some time' I realized_

" _Head you say hmmm…, those are just side effects of sleeping for a long time and not using your body," He said and nodded._

 _He did not ask many questions when I told him again that my head is hurting again, he ceased and left immediately. Thankfully the Doctor asked me to rest and told mom not to pester me too much._

 _When the Doctor went out, my Mom came and hugged me as I would suddenly go away so to extract me from her death grip I asked her "M-Mama, I am hungry, do you have any food?" even to me those sound fake but maybe in her happiness she didn't notice but instead a wide smile came to her tear-stained face._

 _Flashback ends_

Now here I am sitting on the bed looking outside, thinking about my future.

'How I am going to adjust here, what should I do about the gaps between Saito's (my) memories? Should I say something about my predicament to my parents? No, no, what am I even thinking, I can't tell anybody about my situation, especially not my parents and why would I even think of telling them it makes no sense'

I then realized that somehow Saito's memories have affected me so much, that I am even thinking of telling my(his) parents.

'It may be his instinct of telling problems to his parents, did I reincarnated in some Ponce? Damn here goes my reputation' I started wondering

All this thinking was giving me a headache.

'Can I even think about something complicated without getting a headache? Did Saito lack in the brain department so much that his brain can't handle some thinking, maybe my brain's adapting? I hope it is adapting' and with that, I blacked out

Later I realized that I was rambling in my mind and spouting nonsense. Maybe I was in shock.

 **...**

 **3 days later**

Much has happened in the last 3 days.

I got reincarnated into an 8-year-old boy named Saito Sakazuki. Even now I am not comfortable with my name. When someone usually calls me, it takes some time to respond because I think they are calling someone else.

At least I was not reincarnated in some baby, those fan fictions painted a very embarrassing childhood if somehow it were to happen. Thank god for small mercy.

The first thing I did was find out the date. It was the 28th of July 2005.

I learned that I was in a coma for more than 3 months. My body is still weak from not using it and it will take at least 1-month rehabilitation for getting my body to get healthy enough so I can go somewhere without anybody shadowing me. The doctors tried to explain to my parents that I had very little chance of surviving but they continued to hope and forbade the doctors to pull out the plug.

I can't fault the doctors as they were realistic enough to see it. My case was just an exception or 'miracle' if you will.

I also learned that I can't write Japanese but at least I can speak and understand it.

My dad also came the other day. I learned he was in a different city when I woke up.

When he came with a big guy, I recognized my dad immediately and got the impression that I knew the other guy but for the world couldn't remember him.

 _Flashback:_

" _Hey Dad" I greeted my dad with a smile when he came._

 _Mom was sitting beside me. We just finished eating lunch…. Well, I just finished eating lunch, mom just finished feeding me. You have no idea how embarrassing it is to not able to lift spoons without getting tremors in hand._

 _He smiled back at my greeting. My dad was tall, just a little short of 6 feet, black hair with blue eyes in a suit. He looked quite handsome; standing beside him was an even taller man, at least by half a foot, Japanese origin, black hair, and brown eyes with a kind face._

 _Before my dad could speak I looked at the man and asked "Umm…. Who are you?" and regretted immediately at my childish and arrogant tone._

' _I need to control my mouth and emotions more; I didn't think the brat would leave some type of imprint in my mind. Damn him' I mentally berated myself._

 _At that, both my parents and the man looked surprised,_

 _My mom said "Sweetie don't you remember Mr. Fujiwara here"_

 _Ok so maybe Saito remembered him, but I clearly don't and this is a perfect opportunity to clear things about my memories. This way if I don't remember any other things, it can be attributed to my accident._

 _I replied negatively_

 _Judging by their troubled expressions they were reaching the obvious conclusion. For a second, I felt guilty for lying but ruthlessly quashed that feeling. 'It is necessary' I reminded myself_

 _Seeing the situation Mr. Fujiwara left the room to get the doctor_

 _Flashback ends_

When the doctor came he asked my parents to ask me some questions like my name, my birthdate (My birthday was on – 25 March 1997), the name of the school and many other things. I replied to which I could remember but there were many things I didn't know.

I understood that my plan worked, this way I got the best excuse for my memory loss. I hated doing this to them but I could not tell them that their son is lost to them and in his place, there is me, a stranger. But this way with my 2 decades of additional knowledge, if I am lucky, I can play this off as some impact to my brain making me some type of genius.

I maybe not a specialist in the brain department but I have heard these types of cases before. People who were hit in the head real hard suddenly waking up, being as either a genius or an idiot.

Other than doing some light exercise to get my body moving (courtesy of rehabilitation schedule). I didn't have anything to do and I was getting bored. Seeing I was not going to leave the hospital for at least a month, I asked my parents to get me a tutor for writing Japanese. While at first they didn't agree but my reasoning was perfect so in the end, I got an instructor or maybe they were trying to coddle me now that 'I have returned from coma'. I don't know and moreover, I didn't care.

 **...**

 **8 and ½ Months later (12** **th** **April 2009):**

My respect for linguists rose exponentially in this last year, learning Japanese was a tedious task. Saito started learning in the last 2 years so due to that I could recognize some letters after the first lecture but after that, it was quite a pain in the ass to learn.

These 9 months were still quite boring if I was being truthful. It took more than a month of rehabilitation for my body to work properly, and only then I was released from the hospital. Also, my parents hired a servant to cater to my needs.

Yeah, that was my reaction.

They treated me like I was made of glass and any moment I would break. At first, it was quite touching then it turned into quite an annoyance. Thankfully after 4 – 5 months of my somewhat rebellious attitude they ceased treating me like that but till then I had been stuck home.

Due to my circumstances, I was held back for a year, so now I have to repeat the class. Initially, I was thinking of starting the second semester and continuing from where my previous body left off. Unfortunately, my body didn't heal by that time (1st September).

Well, it is not much of an issue as I will be able to jump ahead seeing as I was quite good on the educational level in my last life so Mathematics and English like subjects are not too difficult but History was quite different.

I was getting bored in the hospital all day sitting around so I asked my parents to arrange a tutor for me. They easily agreed and arranged for a Japanese tutor. From there, I learned that I had quite an ability to cram knowledge. You could say I even had a photographic memory. But I didn't. I could just retain much information. I abused the hell out of it although it went away as the days progressed.

My parents were happy that I got this gift. Then some bastard had to leak this info out and suddenly I was locally famous. Thankfully Japan is not like other countries where journalists are like sharks. I did give some interviews but that was it.

All in all, it took 2 months for me to learn how to write Japanese, so I had 7 more months to spare as my classes were to be started in the 1st week of April. It wasn't easy. I had to learn so many things. If I was at my previous level of intelligence, I am damn sure it would have taken 10 times longer to do the same.

My body was already healed; I was bridging the gap of memories left behind by Saito so to alleviate some boredom I decided to learn another language. I don't know why I decided that but at that time it looked like a good idea, now I am not so sure.

After much brainstorming, I decided to learn Chinese. At first, I decided to learn or you could say ''re-learn'' English, as I already knew it somewhat so this way I had the perfect excuse for it. But when my mom told me that I will be learning it in school, I changed my decision. It was a good decision on my part. It also laid down the foundation of my decision to learn other languages.

In the last 7 months, I learned Chinese, Korean and Russian and now I am learning French by myself. I already knew Hindi, Punjabi and English so I was quite proud of myself.

I also started to settle in my new life. Feeling tremors in the ground was now a normal thing. The first time I felt an earthquake was in the hospital. I totally freaked out and ran away from the room. It was embarrassing as hell to tell you the truth. Thankfully there was no one to witness that moment otherwise I wouldn't have lived it down. There were some other cultural shocks but that was one of the most profound ones.

Coming back to my education – I also got re-admission into a nearby elementary school just a few weeks before.

There is a rule which was passed by the government a few years before. According to that – Those children who are 6 years old by 1st April are only entered in schools. Fortunately, my birthday is on 25th March so I was admitted for the 2nd year. You heard it correct. I wasn't able to jump like I wanted so I had to repeat my year. And so my 1 year was wasted.

Well, that's what I thought, but my father's friend helped in this case and I was able to jump the class after a test easily. My somewhat famous reputation also helped.

I was also surprised when I learned that for Japanese students, 6 years at elementary and 2 years at junior high are compulsory. (I know it is 3 years for junior high in only national schools but I changed it for the plot) although foreign nationals are not subject to Japanese compulsory education. So I was stuck there for a long time.

Trust me my parents tried to jump me more classes but were unable to do so. Apparently the education system does not want intelligent students to complete their education early.

It was quite a brilliant policy as many students who jump through the classes are bad at socializing later in their life. In here, there is no problem of students committing suicide because of this policy. It gave the student quite enough time to adjust. The neck-breaking pressure that students had in my previous life was not here. In fact, some other countries have also started to enforce this policy.

After junior high students can jump classes but they have to pass the test for that particular class. Although the test is for high school, it is actually a college-level test. In Japan, students learn higher studies in lower classes. Students are adults by the time they complete their high school education.

It came as quite a shock to me when I learned that the students are usually 18 or 19 years old by the time they complete high school. Moreover, after high school, they just have to pass the college as they have already studied the material. Companies offer students, the job in their 1st or 2nd year as they know that they already covered the material. Even parents know that college is for fun so they leave them to be themselves and have fun.

About half of the students don't even go to college. (In hindsight it was so obvious. From manga I remembered Asami being 19 years old and still held an officer's post.)

All in all, it was a good system compared to my previous country but here it was in my way. Still, I can jump after completing an 8-year compulsory education.

Anyway, coming back to the story – Today we are going to my father's friend's house that helped me with his daughter's birthday party. He is some political hotshot. Moreover, his wife and my mother are also quite good friends. So now I am expected to be their daughter's friend. They didn't say so but I could read between the lines.

I don't have much problem with that. Moreover, if she is some spoiled brat I will just ignore her. It seems to work on the brats near my house when I have to interact with them 'courtesy' of my mother wanting me to make friends.

Initially, I thought it will be different from talking with adults who seem to treat me like a child even if I have established my mature personality after the accident but then I learned that children my age are quite annoying and stupid. Cruel too, but a glare from me dissuaded them from attempting anything stupid.

Thankfully my previous counterpart didn't have any good friends so I didn't have to appease anybody else. I also learned he was a bit spoilt and a cry baby but those characteristics thankfully weren't left behind. Or if they were, my personality overrode those habits hopefully,

I felt as if I had heard my father' s friend's name before but even after brainstorming for an hour, I couldn't remember him. In the end, I left the matter lie. It would come to me by itself. The more I try to remember, the more it will elude me.

 **...**

 **3 Hours later at the Takagi Manor:**

I am fucked, totally and thoroughly fucked.

I just met my father's friend 'Souichiro Takagi'. My mother's best friend is 'Yuriko Takagi' and their daughter, my 4th least favorite character after Shido, Rei and Hisashi – 'Saya Takagi'.

Her parents are also my Godparents and my parents her Godparents. This is a total Cluster fuck. Now I know why Tokunosu city name sounded so much familiar when I heard it. At that time I didn't think much about its name or why it sounded so familiar as I didn't know every Japanese city in last life but now…. I was on the verge of having a panic attack.

'Ok Calm down, let's think this thoroughly' I told myself. I slowly inhaled and exhaled air again and again. It did it until I was calm. Once my erratically beating heart slowed down, I could think clearly again,

'Now think rationally what I know about Highschool of the Dead series'

It was released sometime around 2011 (This implied that the dates/year is also quite different from the canon.)

There are many hot women and girls in it;

Its writer died but not too sure about that but it was put on hold due to that and moreover, I don't know what happened after chapter 30 but most importantly this world is going to go shit in next 10 years,

Yup, I am fucked.

When I first saw the man I knew I was fucked.

Souichiro Takagi was every bit of intimidating man shown in anime, black hair and orange eyes with a gaze of a predatory animal. How my father was a friend of his, I could never understand. While Souichiro was quite tall standing at 6'4 and had a harsh personality, my father had a welcoming aura and smile plastered to his face all the time.

Even at the party he was wearing his sword.

'At least it keeps the annoying people away from him' I mused.

He also just became Don of a Right-Wing political Association of Tokunosu city and purchased quite a beautiful manor that was shown in anime. It was more of a celebratory party for that and less for the birthday of a 6-year-old brat.

Speaking of the said brat, she was sulking around the corner not far from here. Apparently she hasn't met Takashi yet.

The 8-year policy is specially made for children like her. It forces them to connect and socialize with children her age. She hated it as she had to wait for next year to get into the school. But his father's political clout was far more than my father so she is going to school anyway. There she met some other children but she eclipsed everyone there in the intelligence department.

Also, she doesn't get to be around with other kids as she spent her first six years with her parents while servants usually catered her every need. When she does spend time around other kids, either she annoys them with her bitch personality, or they are quite stupid for making friends. When she heard that I was like her 'a genius', she obviously wanted to meet me and test that and what do you know I fulfilled the criteria.

But now I am ignoring her in favor of thinking my fucked up situation and she can't stomach it. Apparently she wasn't used to being said 'no' or ignored so she was sulking and pouting. I didn't care. I wasn't going to bend over just to appease her.

She looked the same as in anime but more adorable, orange eyes like her father and pink hair from…. I don't know where she gets her pink hair from as her mother has purple hair. Meh…. Anime rules

Speaking of her Hot Milf mother – she was with some ladies and my mom talking and laughing with no care in the world. Damn, she looked hot in her purple dress, slender figure filled in right places with her hair down. Standing at 5'7 with a figure of 36(E)-28-38, she was every bit of a hot Milf as she was portrayed.

'No wonder that cold and hard personality of her husband cracked seeing her' I mused.

Apparently my mom met her while they both worked in Wall Street. They, both were successful stockbrokers at Wall Street. There, they became best friends. On her way home from an overseas vacation, she met Souichiro at a party, and the two got married the next day. Since then she has used her financial talent to substantially increase the Takagi fortune.

My parents were already married by then and I was already born. Moreover, she and Souichiro met through her at the party so you can say that Saya was the product of her matchmaking.

Sometime she would glance in our direction to see if her daughter is alright even if those 2 brutes are shadowing her.

Yeah.., she even has freaking bodyguards. This didn't happen in anime or maybe it did and they already became zombies or maybe she didn't need them anymore back then.

"Too many variables, too little facts" I murmured.

"Huh, you said something?" Saya asked with big hopeful eyes. Maybe she thought I was talking to her. I negatively shook my head but seeing her pouting again, I sighed and decided to play with her. Damn my weak heart for adorable girls.

'Maybe playing with Saya wouldn't be bad, at least her day would not get waste away as mine did and this way my mind would not go to future zombie pandemic' I mused after some time and with that, I started talking with her.

While we were chatting, my parents decided to stay here for the night and we were sent up. I didn't have any problem with that as I knew the party would go on till midnight and so like obedient children we went to Saya's room (Get your mind out of the gutter we are kids for Christ sake). We only played and talked for sometime before she fell asleep.

When Saya fell asleep, my mind again start wondering again about the future zombie invasion,

I realized some things now that I was not panicking.

First I can't stop it as I didn't know where it started. Moreover it starts happening all over the world at once or it spread very fast so if a virus caused all of it then maybe a terrorist organization did this and released it at a particular time or maybe it was some lab accident or maybe it was some type of bio-weapon although I knew that they were banned on previous earth.

'But how the hell that spread all over the world in a single day' I could not decide. Or the last and most horrifying case – It was caused by Mother Nature to eradicate humanity like in the case of "NOAH". A cold chill went through my spine by just thinking about it. Well thinking about it would not do me any good as I can't stop it. Still, I was quite scared.

Telling anyone about it was out of the question. If I told anyone about it, I could say my freedom goodbye and start preparing for mental facility directly. Nobody would believe me.

So that left me with the only option – Getting strong and preparing for the eventual pandemic.

"(Sigh) so much for not reincarnating in the fictional world" I mutter out loud

First thing first, I can't suddenly decide to start martial art classes as it will be suspicious and way out of normal. So first I have to build my stamina so running and Exercises will do for now.

Then when I have built my stamina, I can ask for martial arts and sword classes from my parents and guns too.., Can't forget them. Maybe I could use the Souichiro example as an excuse to learn the way of the sword. At least this way he will be of some use.

 **...**

 **A month later (12** **th** **May 2009):**

The last month was hell.

While I was skeleton-thin when I woke up from my 'coma', but in the following months, I became a little fat and pudgy, not too much but still above average. The rich lifestyle would do that do anybody. So when I start exercising, it caused me a lot of pain but knowledge of future pandemic and will to live it through kept me motivated. I think death by Zombies will keep anyone motivated.

Last month's hard work is showing. All of my fat (even baby fat) is gone and now a lean body is in its place. I don't have full abs or muscles as I am a 9-year-old, but there is a definite outline of them. I don't know how I just chalk it up on fiction rules.

'Maybe I will get them in the following months or years' I mused.

Now I can run up to 10 KM if push comes to shove. That was quite something. I suspect there is some sort of power that can be used but so far nothing, nada. Still, maybe it's just my imagination.

I have also observed that there is some difference between humans of this world and humans of the previous world. I can't explain it biologically but in simple terms:

For 1 – Here we have bigger eyes and pupils than our counterparts, just like in anime. (If you are having trouble imagining just watch 'Alita: Battle Angel') There is also much more variety in hair colors and eye colors. There is no pressure from Japanese society and they don't care what color of hair you have. I remember that in the previous world people with different hair colors were considered delinquents in Japan and there was considerable pressure for quite a few normal things.

2 – Humans in this world are more resilient and tough than their counterparts even the normal human beings who have not trained a day in his/her life. For i.e. top record for the 100-meter race is 8.33 seconds rather than 9.58 seconds.

3 – '18' is still considered a milestone to become an adult but 17 is considered the actual legal adult age. 16 is the milestone for drinking alcohol.

4 – The people don't age much easily just like anime. Here you can get confused by their appearance. Even after 6 years of living here, sometimes even I had difficulties in guessing their age.

There may be many more differences but I was only able to observe those till now.

Thankfully my parents, at last, acquiesced to my demands, for training in mix martial arts. Well, my mom acquiesced last week. My father was all for it from the start, him being of Japanese origin helped very much in that regard.

The Dojo was new, but I selected only that. Most Dojo's were of Karate, Aikido, Judo, etc separately. Nobody taught mix martial arts in this city. My father suggested that I learn some basics of any, first from a reputed Dojo but I stood firm. In the end, my father agreed.

The teacher there was very strict but I haven't been in any problem thus far. Still, I get goosebumps just being near him. I don't know why but my instincts told me to stay away from him. As that wasn't possible, I decided to be on alert when in his vicinity.

And what do you know I also met 4th character in the form of "Asami Nakaoka". In fact, that should have been my 1st clue, as I met her before the Takagi family. I just didn't remember her until the last week when she mentioned that she wants to be a police officer on the behest of the teacher. She spoke herself as 3rd person. In fact, quite a few of the children speak that way. I learned it was considered cute in Japan. I didn't consider it even a little bit cute. It was more annoying.

Though judging by the canon Asami probably didn't lift from that phase. I later learned that that is also the way police officers spoke of themselves, though they refer themselves as 'this officer'.

Still, I didn't want to forget the story, so I wrote everything down, I remembered in a small Diary. It was written in code and its language is in Hindi but English letters. It is read from upside-down instead of from left to right. That ought to confuse everybody.

Still, I even hid it in my closet as nobody checks it. And even if by some bad luck it is discovered, it will show gibberish to anyone who doesn't understand Hindi. My handwriting is so atrocious that even if they understand Hindi, they will have a hard time deciphering the words.

 **...**

 **5 years and 2.5 months later (27th July 2014):**

"Come on faster, faster" Sergeant yelled at us from over the cliff.

'Come on man just 1 round left then I can rest up' I reminded myself running with other guys. I quickly got lost in thoughts of the last 5 years to ignore the burning pain in my lungs, legs, shoulders… well, the whole body.

This was my first summer camp at the military base and I can safely say that in a month my physical endurance has shot up exponentially (Like in previous life we, students get 2 months, June and July for our summer holidays)

It took more than a month to convince my mom to let me come here and that too with my pile of complaints, I get from schools… It was quite difficult for me to convince her while changing schools every now and then for beating some wealthy businessmen' son or back talking to some teachers

If my marks were not in the top tier and I was not a famous person, I am sure I would have been expelled much early and even with my parents' money and influence, I wouldn't have got in any school.

I had to guilt trip my mother in the end otherwise I would have missed this. Thankfully my previous summer holidays were not wasted. My parents sent me on a camping trip just like last time. Last year was my 3rd and hopefully the last trip. 1st trip was amazing but more than that and you start to get bored.

Japan has mountainous terrain so going on a camping trip was common. It was your usual camp. We had to sleep in tents, bathe in the river and cook our food by ourselves. I even learned swimming there during my first time. Truthfully I totally forgot to learn swimming as I didn't learn it in my last life but thanks to that trip I learned it.

Thankfully we didn't have to hunt for our food other than some occasional fishing but it gave me some knowledge in what to expect from the future if mankind was wiped out. By the last time, instructors didn't even need to bother as I already knew everything.

It was an enlightening month away from all the distractions of the city. I fully enjoyed the nature. It was something else. I even forgot about the future zombie pandemic while I was there enjoying nature. The ever-present tension was lifted from me due to that camp.

Today was the last day of the military camp, while I was not allowed to handle guns or even taught how to use them; my body was ground through hell and back in last month.

At the age of 14+, I was quite tall for my age, standing at 5'4 with a lean but strong body. Cross country race lifting pieces of equipment with us, exercising day and night for a month would do that to anybody.

Yeah… exactly it was not your normal summer camp where kids come for playing and fun, it was another one – for Military candidates. Trust me it was very difficult to join as it is only for above 18 years old. Thankfully other candidates thought I was just short. All that grime and dirt really helped me in hiding my identity.

Apparently there is a law against training child soldiers. I didn't even know child soldiers existed in this reality. My father had to ask for a favor from uncle Takagi and then too, it was quite difficult, even with both of their political clout.

Didn't I tell you about my father's profession?

I didn't huh….

Well, my father is in the same political party as Souichiro Takagi but on a lower tier. We also have many properties spread throughout the city which are used to collect rent. It is actually our main source of income and fortune.

While my father is in a political party, my mother manages a small company which deals in new inventions. If the invention is profitable then the inventor is given a percentage of the profit. The company markets the product. The whole cost of manufacturing and transporting is also given by the company although it deals with small-time inventions.

Getting back to my training,

My mix martial arts training was done in just 3 years, with the help of my 'sensei'. I even had few trophies back at home to prove it. Till now I had participated in the competitions which were in the country and winning most of them. It gave me some recognition across the country and made my school back off from rusticating me for beating up bullies.

Through those competitions, I also met the 5th character "Hisashi Igou".

I was at the cusp of being 12 years old while he was some 10 years old. The competition was for Under 12, so naturally, I qualified. Any martial art was allowed.

I faced him in the quarter-finals in which I easily won. Initially, I was a little out of it as I recognized his name. But I easily shook of my shock and defeated him. Still, I wasn't about to miss an opportunity to befriend a character. When he was down I helped him get up and complimented on his fighting prowess even though I wasn't much impressed.

Anyways, I invited him to spar at any time which he didn't take although he started coming after our 2nd meeting. He was quite surprised that we lived in the same city and not too far away.

From then he and I became sparring buddies through those sparring didn't help me much, as I was quite superior in martial arts compared to him. His prowess, on the other hand, increased quite much with all the practice he did with me. We were not quite friends. You could say we were more like acquaintances who had the same hobby.

Hiashi was like something Naruto, very jubilant and outgoing. He was very different from his canon counterpart. I suspected that something or some incident will mellow him out.

Most of my initial training was done in the Dojo with my sensei.

Speaking of my sensei – He was from China. He stood at 5 feet, quite small. I was about the same height when I last saw him.

He was very professional but a cruel man. I later got to know his sadistic personality when he belittled some students just after a month of my joining. He expected all his students to be ruthless as him. The first 3 years were not bad, as I was in the beginner's class, just learning the steps and stances. I diligently practice all the stances. It became second nature to me after practicing for 3 years.

When I got in higher class (3rd highest), it all changed. It was after the summer holidays. I just came back from my 2nd camping trip. We were shown how to spar only after 2 years of practicing.

During the spar when he asked me to 'finish' (knockout) a student when I beat him. I refused to do it. Not because I wanted to but because I decided to take a stand. Truthfully, I liked his teachings. He taught us to be ruthless while fighting, which I admired. But, lately, I started noticing some problems. Due to his teaching, the students were beginning to get into bullying.

I wanted to stop that though, I had to give it to him. He only showed this side when students had already studied under him for years. By then students were used to obeying his order.

Next, I knew was he told another student to teach me the lesson; and then next until I was black and blue. Still, I didn't obey him. He had no choice but to send me away when the time was over. By the time it was over, I had beaten 5 students of the beginner's level which was quite frankly good; scary good.

I was somehow able to hide all my bruises from my parents. Not because I was scared. Well, I was scared but I could have easily told about it to my parents who would have taken some actions against him.

But I didn't. The reason was simple. I wanted to check my theory. It proved to be true. If my theory would have been wrong, I would have told my parents everything…. It didn't prove wrong.

I went there again after a week, as it took a lot of time to heal all those bruises. They were quite surprised to see me there. No doubt, they thought I won't be coming back.

When it was time for the spar, naturally I was the first one to be selected. I already knew this would happen so I was prepared. I already healed in 5 days but the last 2 days were spent in training.

This time he told me a year above me to teach me a lesson. This time instead of wearing me down, my 'sensei' sent the best of the bunch. They all were surprised to see me defeat him easily though I took my time in defeating him.

Next, he sent the best that batch had to offer. After quite some time, we both ended up in a draw due to time getting over. We were both evenly matched. In no time, class ended.

When my 'sensei' asked me to stay back, I was suspicious. I decided to stay but be on my guard. When everyone got out, he told me that I will be attending the next batch. I instantly understood his intentions. The next batch was of the senior batch. They were his most prized students. Now I wasn't a coward, but I understood my position so I quickly made a tactical retreat.

I just told him that my parents expected me soon and I couldn't be late.

Before he could refute me, I was out of the Dojo. After all, I wasn't some stupid bloke who would just get beaten for his pride.

I also tested my theory.

It appeared that by sparring, I gained experience. Even during the spars, I was constantly improving my fighting style. Even before this, there was this instinct that let me figure out how to fight. It was somewhat like Garou's power, the more you fight, the more you learn. I don't know how it happened but I wasn't complaining. If this was a gift from whoever left me here, I wasn't complaining.

I continued to go there 2 more times in the next week. Every time I was promoted to the new batch and every time I either won or the spar ended in a draw. My 'sensei' was so fed up that he decided to teach me the lesson 'himself' at last. That was one of the best experiences I had so far. I didn't win but I didn't lose too badly either. My 'sensei' didn't come out without a set of injuries. I was quite thankful for my body's mutation. Otherwise, I would have easily died there.

It took me 2 more times in the next week to defeat him. Last time was far too easy in my opinion which only made him all the madder. He was so mad that he ordered all his 'special' students to kill me. His words, not mine.

Despite that, I was able to win the match. All the bodies groaning under me on the ground only made him madder. He then tried it himself again and got kicked around.

I don't know how it happened. I was skinnier than all of them and quite short. Despite that, I was able to win. I know skill can win against age but not when the other person is also skilled. This confused me but, seeing that I couldn't solve it, I let it be.

I left his Dojo in mid-August of that year. I also told my parents about it.

After that, I gave an interview on a local news channel, in which I told him about his inhumane teaching. I didn't have to exaggerate any of his deeds though I did drop a few 'tears' here and there. His all-time popularity hit rock bottom and mine soared. Some more students came forward to speak against and that sealed the deal. His social life went so bad that he went back to China. I later learned that his teaching license also got revoked, so he had no choice but to go back to China as he could still teach there.

So for the last 2 years, I spent my time participating in the tournaments. I also started challenging the Dojo's of every martial artist, I could find to further myself. There were many times, I was defeated but it only made me all the stronger.

It took me some tries to defeat them but I did defeat them nonetheless. I have no doubt that my mutation only made it possible. At this time, I have defeated everyone in Japan. My fighting style has changed so much in these last 2 years that it is not even funny. I had to change it to defeat my opponents.

I also met Hiashi again when I challenged his master. His master sent me one of his best pupils, which surprised the shit out of me. It was not Hiashi. Usually, the dojo masters first send one of the beginner's levels to defeat me as my popularity was still not much that they knew about me. Only after that, they send one of their prize student or their champion of the Dojo. Only when I defeat them, I go away…. only to come back once all their classes are over.

After all, it is not good to defeat the masters in front of their students. I only did for the masters who were like my 'sensei'. It quickly circulated that I was going around defeating all the masters of Dojo.

It looked like the masters of the Dojo's are like gossip queens.

In the last 5 years, I have learned everything there is to learn in the world of martial arts. Many masters, in fact, told me so. It even showed during the spars I had with them.

I was also called 'Dojoyaburi' as a nickname. It is a term that means the one who challenges Dojo and defeats them. This practice was actually used in the past to showcase one's dojo prowess when one defeated the rival dojo. The other dojo usually gets closed after that. It's ironic I was doing the exact opposite thing. It's not like I did it for my dojo or sensei.

This practice was stopped in the early '90s so when I did this, the first few dojo masters were surprised. After that, it became common knowledge that I was seeking every dojo to further my abilities. You gotta' respect the networking of the dojo masters.

Though my popularity continued to sour, my social life was a bust. I only had 1 friend 'my age' and that was Asami. It was only possible because she lived near our house with her parents and brother. There were a few who wanted to be my friends but I easily understood their intentions. Either they just wanted to be friends with someone popular or their parents set them up.

Initially, I even tried to drop Asami as my friend but she didn't let me do it. She was like a parasite that refused to go away. Soon after, I started liking her presence and so she became my friend.

There were Hiashi and Saya, but they were younger and quite immature. Moreover, they were acquaintances at best.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't even listen to our sergeant's speech to stop. I was jolted out of my thoughts when a candidate bumped into me.

After apologizing to him for it, I went to my barracks when the instructor dismissed everyone. Every candidate has to live in there. Every room had 10 beds. The beds were double storied. Thankfully I got the lower one. I didn't have any energy left to climb up. Without even taking off my shoes, I fell on the bed. My body hurt everywhere. My legs felt like jelly.

Sleeping on the hard bed for the first time was uncomfortable, to say the least, but I preserved…. Yeah who am I kidding, I was sleeping like log the next day from the exhaustion. On the third day, I was regretting my overconfidence. I thought I could compete with boys 4-6 years older than me, but I was clearly mistaken.

We were cut off from the rest of the world for 1 month as the training camp was located on the outskirts of the city.

On the seventh day, our group was already half in size. 180 candidates quit at the end of the week. It seems I was not the only overconfident guy in the group. From 400 candidates, only 105 remained at the end of the month, but those who remained were definitely qualified for selection.

Every Sunday 4 military officers go to the city to purchase food and some supplies while candidates are free from training. We were only allowed to leave the camp on Sundays so the candidates have to wait till Sunday to quit.

Even then they had to train with us till the weekend. It was quite amusing to see them complaining about it.

The sergeant was not happy about the bitching so he had them do double work. It worked like a charm. Nobody complained the next day; some even changed their minds about quitting.

Getting praise from the sergeant in front of all the candidates yesterday was quite embarrassing. Thankfully he was not a man of words so I didn't have to stand out more than necessary.

After sometime when the pain subsided, I was on the bed thinking how to broach the subject of Guns training or Sword training with my parents, seeing as I was quite proficient in martial arts.

For Sword training, I can ask Uncle Takagi for recommending me to his own sword master - ''Yamamoto Busujima''.

Trust me I was also surprised to learn his name, I instantly had a flashback of Bleach when I learned his name. While his name was not shown on anime or manga, he was referred to as 'Master Busujima' one time when Souichiro talked with Saeko.

While he is mostly busy and out of the country for some international match or conference, he still teaches Kendo in his Dojo but I had a little different training in my mind.

As for Guns training, if I am correct Kohta went to America for it, there he was taught by an instructor from Blackwater and that guy used to be captain of Delta squad. He was trained for a month, only then he became so much good in it. (I will be trained by Mika Minami)

While I can also go there, I didn't want to miss this training camp in the future. Moreover, I will be busy with the training with Master Busujima. I wouldn't be able to give my all to Gun training and it's not like my parents will agree quickly. Well, my mom will agree as she is from the USA but dad won't agree on this easily. In Japan, there is a reservation around Guns while learning kendo is normal. While in the USA having guns and knowing how to use them is normal and learning ways of the sword is not.

Sometimes having my parents from different countries is a drag. Their thought process and culture sometimes create problems for me. Still, they were mostly at least on the same page about me.

At this rate, if I ask my mom for more training, I am sure she will get a heart attack. Already, I have a reputation of being a training freak. My dad, on the other hand, will be all for it.

When my parents asked me why I wanted to train so much I was totally unprepared for the question. Thinking quickly I explained that I wanted to accomplish my dream of becoming Army General of Japan. You gotta be a little ambitious. I could see they didn't believe it to be full truth but thankfully they didn't press much on the issue.

While they weren't happy with my decision, they still supported me and I was very grateful for that. I didn't have any other excuse for my training.

My luggage was already packed and I was ready to depart tomorrow. Truthfully there was not much, to begin with. It was made clear that only useful items are to be brought. Still, I longed for my comfortable bed, warm water and especially my mom's cooking. Initially, it was a little uncomfortable when my diet was totally changed from Indian to Japanese. Still with time I have grown to love those dishes.

Speaking of cooking, there was not a single Indian food restaurant in my city. Trust me, I tried very hard to find out. In the end, I had to make it by myself whenever I craved Indian food. Thankfully I knew how to cook. Actually it was a hobby of mine in a previous life. Some of the recipes I knew but some I had to see from the internet. It was not good like my previous mother's cooking but it was still something.

Cooking also helped me calm down in this chaotic world. I also learned Japanese food recipes from the servants as mom didn't know them. But she knew some of her American food recipes. Her pizzas were work of art. All in all, we ate different types of food every other day. Sometimes I cooked sometimes mom and sometimes servants. With the happy thoughts of food, I drifted to sleep.

….

The next morning, I was ready to depart. Some candidates were running frantically and trying to shove their things in the trunk.

'Seriously why didn't they pack before instead of packing at last moment? And why the hell did they bring so many things when it was already mentioned to bring only useful items' I couldn't help but roll my eyes at their stupidity and laziness.

Shaking my head at their stupidity, I exited the room and walked to the bus. The sergeant was already standing next to an officer with his notebook doing the roll calls.

Seeing me he shoved the register to the officer and start walking towards me at a brisk pace.

"Candidate Sakazuki" He greeted me in a crisp voice after stopping in front of me.

"Sir" I replied in customary greeting.

"Walk with me," He said and turns away fully expecting me to follow his command.

'Ok, what the hell' were my thoughts while I obeyed the command.

"I will be frank with you candidate. When my superior informed me that there will be a 14-year-old boy training with older boys, I was skeptical. I thought you would quit in a week but your resilience and determination was a sight to behold" He told me, there was some pride in his voice.

"Thank you, sir," I said with some satisfaction. I didn't know what else to say.

"Tell me, candidate, why are you training so much? What is your dream? What drives you forward so much?" He asked with some curiosity in his voice.

"I want to become Army General, that's all Sir" I replied with full conviction in my voice.

He stared at me for a couple of seconds and then said "That was good. Now tell me the real reason candidate Sakazuki"

I was clearly astonished and it must have shown on my face as he nodded seeing my expression. I immediately schooled my face but the damage was done

"Just like I expected," He said with a little smug tone but I remained silent. In this situation remaining silent was only an answer, I can give him. He wouldn't believe me. Nobody would believe me. Hell, I wouldn't have believed me if not for my otherworldly knowledge.

"If you would allow it, I would like to come again next year Sir," I asked him after some time blatantly changing the subject. If he was surprised by my request he didn't show it but just nodded and walked away.

I don't know how he caught my lie but hopefully, he will not disclose it to someone else.

'I need to work on my lies if a man whom I barely knew for a month could catch it' I resolved while walking to the bus.

 **...**

 **It irritates me when writers mix Japanese with English. Suffix like '- chan', '- san', '- sama' I can understand but some even write full sentences and then write their translation.**

 **So you will not read that in this fic.**

 **I was first thinking of his sensei be someone who is no longer teaching etc like in Karate kid. But, in the end, I decided to write this one.**

 **I was also going to add a new chapter with all the incidents with his sensei, but, I scrapped the idea as it would have taken a long time. Maybe, I will do it when I go hiatus next time or when I get some free time.**

 **Here are the ages of MC and other characters so that the timeline doesn't confuse you. It confused me so I wrote it down.**

 **Saito Sakazuki: **

**8 years 3 months+: MC got reincarnated and woke up from the coma.**

 **9 years+: MC meets Saya.**

 **9 years 1 months+: Joined MMA Dojo.**

 **11 years 3 months+: Went camping for 1st time and learned swimming there.**

 **11 years 9 months+: MC meets Hisashi for 1st time.**

 **12 years 3 months+: All that drama with his sensei.**

 **14 years 4 months+: Ended his 1st Military Training Camp.**

 **Saya Takagi:**

 **6 years: Celebrates her birthday and met Saito for the first time.**

 **11 years 3.5 months+: At the end of the chapter.**

 **Hisashi Igou:**

 **10 years 2 months+: Met Saito for the first time.**

 **12 years 9 months+: At the end of the chapter.**

 **Asami Nakaoka:**

 **15 years 1 month+: At the end of the chapter.**


	2. Meeting Miku (edited)

**Hey guys, the edited chapter is here.**

 **Those who left a review, favorite and followed thank you.** **I can't mention everybody as it would be boring but don't worry. I read all your reviews and trust me they really help the writer in continuing the story.**

 **I hope you also like this chapter.**

 **Also, I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I may have missed (English is not my native language).** **Please review and tell me what do you think, any suggestion would be appreciated.**

 **Sorry but there is no lemon in this chapter**

 **Those who like self-inserts can check out my other stories. "Harry Potter: Self Insert"; "One piece: Self insert"; "Dragon Ball Z: Self Insert"; "Young Justice: Self Insert" and "Dragon ball: Self Insert"**

 **As per tradition,**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool of the dead, just my OC**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

 _Flashback_

 **…...….**

Chapter 3

Meeting Miku

 **8 months and 2 weeks later (12** **th** **April 2015):**

Tokunosu city was a fairly large city that was planned on a get-go. Its buildings were large and reaching the sky like all the other cities in Japan. It sat on a tributary to a major river and most of its power came from water turbines up on the river.

While Saya and her family lived in Higashika 2 chome, we lived in Nagashika 5 chome. We lived approximately 10 km from Takagi manor so getting there took quite some time more by bus compared to bike as heavy vehicles were not allowed in some areas. Thankfully I finally got a bike (bicycle) for my 14th birthday as a birthday gift. Trust me driving rules are quite strict in Japan so motorbike was out of options. At least my bike has gears. I am really starting to miss my motorbike.

Anyway, here I am speeding towards Takagi Manor with a box of chocolate as a gift for her birthday. I don't know about you but I was clearly surprised when I learned Saya likes chocolates. She has already developed her tsundere character with her usual bitchy persona.

I got to know when she threw a tantrum last year when I disappeared for a whole month for my military camp instead of coming to the camping trip with her. I could understand her a little bit. Our camping trip was only an excuse for her to spend time with me. I couldn't even tell anyone of my friends, where I was going. It was after all, confidential. Still, I wasn't someone, she could manipulate by looking cute. She tried to show her displeasure by not speaking to me but I wasn't like everyone else. In fact, it was like a gift.

In the end, she had to admit defeat, though I had to spend some time with Asami for forgiving me.

Asami looked like a boy and many treated her as such. But not me and so she got a crush on me. I knew she had a little crush on me but truthfully I was not much attracted to her. I even indirectly said so. I knew it would hurt but it would be better if she knows in advance. The truth is I like the girls with some meat on their bones. The boobs should also be a handful.

Still, I could feel her drifting away from me. We used to meet every day. But now, we only meet once or twice a week. I was a little sad as she was and is a good friend but this distance is affecting our friendship. On the other hand, I am happy for her. She has quite a few friends now, though, all of them were girls.

As for Hisashi, I had to say just sorry and spar for a couple of hours with him, for missing 1 month of sparring. After that, we were as good as before. These types of problems come only when we are dealing with girls. Boys are very simple creatures.

Speaking of Hisashi, I was right. Apparently his parent's death mellowed him out which just happened last month. While he has lost much of his exuberance, he still retained his careless, fun-loving personality. He now lived with his uncle and aunt. I tried helping him whenever I could, but I was quite busy with my own stuff.

He also met a new friend. And you wouldn't believe who his new friend was. Yup, it was – Takashi. He was a good guy even if somewhat moody but then again I can't deduce his exact personality in just 2 meetings.

Even before he met Takashi we rarely hang out excluding our spars and training, but after that, we stopped meeting completely. I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little sad but I also knew Hiashi wanted someone his own age and Takashi was perfect for it.

I was even thinking about saving Hisashi. The bastard has grown on me. He was like a little brother, I never had. Adding him to our group during the pandemic will get the group somewhat cramped but his prowess in battle will certainly make up for it. Moreover, the drama that would unfold would certainly be a perk. This would also test Rei to choose between them.

My money is on Hiashi. Personally I think Rei was just a bitch who dumped her boyfriend and went behind his back with Hiashi just because she didn't get enough attention from Takashi. And Hisashi forgot all about common sense and thought with his cock when Rei came into the picture. Poor Takashi just kept wondering what the hell he did wrong.

But then again I could be wrong. Maybe Takashi was just a simple-minded boy who didn't give time to his girlfriend.

Both, me and Hiashi were also thinking of going to Tokyo for the Under 17 championship in the future. It is 'the' Super competition out there. It is quite like Tenkaichi Budokai where everything is allowed within the reason. It is usually held every 2 years for both Girls and Boys. It happened this year in January so I would be eligible for the next easily.

There are only 2 categories though – 'Under 17' and 'Above 17'. There was once 'Under 12' but it got canceled, seeing the participants were always few.

There is an island near Tokyo where this competition happens. The tickets are sold 1 month prior and are instantly bought.

Thankfully my dad could get them due to his profession. The event there lasts for a week. It is quite popular but only a few people participate due to its brutality although 'Under 17' is quite less brutal than 'Above 17'. Every martial arts student studying any martial art participate at least once in it, usually in 'Under 17' that's why 5 days are given to 'Under 17'.

Even my 'sensei' won the Above 17 championship this January. I was quite surprised to see him again though it was on T.V. Still I have to say, his fighting prowess has increased quite much. Still, I would say, I could match him easily. Now my main focus was getting my sword training.

I have a meeting with Saya's father on the same topic so that he may recommend me to his tutor Yamamoto Busujima. Talking about that with my parents was just as I expected.

First I approached my father who was easily convinced. He was in fact thrilled. Learning from Yamamoto Busujima was considered an honor. And then came the hard part – Convincing Mom. Trust me it was very difficult. It took me and my father, 6 full months to convince her. I celebrated my birthday with my parents without any fanfare. While my Dad gifted me with a bike, my Mom gave me permission as a gift when I refused to accept any other gift.

I know it was a dick move but I was running out of options to make her see reason.

Hopefully, I will be able to get some insight into how Yamamoto Busujima operates from Uncle Takagi. How he select students or disciples? Does he teach them personally or just supervise them. I don't think he would be able to teach them personally as he is abroad or in other cities for one tournament or another. He is either there for a conference or as a judge. I think he had other tutors who helped him in running the dojo.

In the last 10 months, to alleviate my boredom, I finally agreed to join the school's Football Team. I loved to play football in my previous life and I was quite good at it. I started playing here in my 2nd year here. My Mix Martial Arts training improved it quite a bit. I wouldn't lie if I said that I was one of the best at it. Unfortunately, it was not much famous here so I didn't get to play much.

But, in these last months, my team (seeing as I was the captain) has won every inter-school tournament in the city. I even got invitations from a few nation Football teams.

I also joined the Ping Poll club. I was good at it, considering, I used to play in my last life. But, I wasn't even a national level at it. Still, I won quite a few medals and trophies in both games.

In the last 5-6 years, I have also learned Hindi, English, Punjabi, Malayalam, French and 17 other languages. I now know 25 languages so far and I have no intention of stopping. I think it would really help when the Zombie apocalypse would occur.

In no time, I was at the Takagi Manor. I parked my bike and start walking towards Saya's room. As I frequently visit her manor, I don't have any problem with the watchman or her bodyguards.

Their Manor was still as beautiful as ever. As it is built up, on the slope, it could be seen from a far away. Every rich guy dreamt of owning it. People around this area were no different. I would never admit it out loud but I too was somewhat jealous. There is something different feeling, living up here like kings.

You could also say it was quite defensive in its position too. It was built on top of a hill. It was first surrounded by a big wall and then trees. After entering the electric gate you could see the fountain and water body surrounding it in the middle. On the left side was the garage and on the right side, there is just plain ground. I think in anime, tents were placed there. 2 stairs in a circular manner were leading into front of the manor.

There is also a building on the right side of it. This is where Souichiro Takagi's office is situated. He is usually there when he is at home.

After asking the servant I learned that she was in her room. I directly went there as I already knew the location of the room. I knocked on the door

"Go away," She said without even asking me my name.

"Okay, I guess. I will have to give these chocolates to someone else then" I wondered out loud teasing her a little bit. The next second I know is I heard a loud NO and door was hastily opened. I saw her in her pink Pj's.

I wished her a happy birthday after giving her chocolates. She first smiled at seeing me but turned away to show she is unhappy. Like I told you, she is a Tsundere.

Getting forgiveness from Saya was quite easy. All I had to do was make a promise for visiting sometime soon. I could also tell that she was feeling quite lonely. Maybe her parents are busy or maybe they were starting to alienate her or maybe it was another reason. I didn't press her about it. I just kept her company on her birthday. When I left I could see a small smile on her face.

In previous years I have come to tolerate her bitchy personality. Now for some reason when I am around she does not boss me, maybe she is maturing or it is possible that she has realized that I ignore her when she is in that mode.

Well, not my problem she can't boss me around like Kohta anyway, at least she knows that much. I was not like her fan club or her teachers who showered her with praise. You can say that I destroyed half of her ego with simple logic and stern words.

With a jolt, I realized that I see her as my sister figure. We fight, we makeup and then again we fight. While she was pretty for her age, I did not find her physically attractive at least for now. She will definitely be hot when she gets older but for now, she is just an immature girl with an underdeveloped body. Even with tall parents like Souichiro and Yuriko, she was quite short.

Moreover, I can see that she consider everyone with low intellect beneath her so getting a relationship with her was big no. but it doesn't mean I was against having a fling with her in the future. I know she got huge breasts in the cannon and on her short height they would look massive. I could just imagine – Her being uptight and prude but still groveling at my feet to fuck her senseless. It would definitely be challenging but enjoyable nonetheless. Still, the relationship is out of the picture for now at least for 5 -6 years.

Time passed quite easily with Saya as we spend time talking and sharing what has been going on in our lives. Just after 6 pm Souichiro and Yuriko came home at last. Yuriko came at 5 pm but we only got to know when a servant informed us. I don't know what Yuriko does but I definitely knew she didn't have any job. Most of the time she manages the house staff from what I have observed.

'Maybe she went for pedicure, manicure, etc' I mused

The birthday was a simple affair. It was celebrated with family servants, her parents and me. Her parents left pretty quickly after the party after wishing her happy birthday. I could see she was sad for a moment when they left but I quickly changed the subject to take her mind off. It worked

After an hour, I was asked to come with a butler.

I was surprised when a red-faced Saya kissed my cheek, just as I was leaving. Thankfully the butler was outside the door so he didn't see it. Otherwise, I am sure I would get an earful from the uncle. I wanted to talk to her about that but I shrugged it off as a teenage crush. Moreover, I have far more important matters to deal with.

He took me to the building right beside manor. While I knew Souichiro's office is in this section of the manor, I have never been in this part of the manor and for good reason. This section of the manor is reserved for his work-related matters. I have always stayed clear of him. I will never admit it out loud but I was somewhat intimidated by him.

I was led to an ornate door where he left me after knocking the door.

A deep voice responded back "Enter"

I took a deep breath and steeled my nerves and erratically beating heart for meeting with him.

I entered and closed the door as silently as I could.

He was sitting in a chair reading some documents; he looked up and motions me to sit opposite him. I quietly sat down. He was still reading the document so I didn't disturb him. It would be considered impolite and rude if I would have interrupted him. And, if he thinks that it can make me uncomfortable, he is in for a shock.

To pass the time, I observed the room. You can tell many things about the man by observing his office.

His office was very clean and orderly – he likes things in order. The decoration was quite old fashioned but it suited the image I build of him in my mind. If this were medieval times I have no doubt that he would still be in the same position of power or maybe higher.

After some time he puts the papers down and said in a very deep voice "Sergeant Yang told me about your stay in camp, he was very impressed with your performance and trust me he is a very hard man to be impressed as many of my men would say"

I was not surprised that he has some soldiers or some camp dropouts as his bodyguards or as some other workers; I just inclined my head as there was nothing else to say.

He continued "Your father also told me you wish to learn Kenjutsu and that too from Master Yamamoto; I want to confirm that it is not kendo but Kenjutsu"

I nodded and said "That is correct Uncle"

"You do know that they are both different? Correct" He asked raising an eyebrow. I sighed and just stare at him, blank face.

'Of course, I know the difference while kendo is more like martial art – a sport, it can be dangerous if a person is very good at it while Kenjutsu is martial art made for killing. Outside Japan, you would not get any 'true' Kenjutsu dojo/school and in Japan, it is considered privileged to learn Kenjutsu.' I ranted mentally

He sighs and said "I can see you are determined to learn, very well I can only say that he does take every student in his personal dojo. There are no doubt some of his disciples who teach Kenjutsu in other cities but as you know they are not that popular"

I nodded but didn't say anything; I knew many of them were once his students when I researched him.

He continued "I also became his student and start learning kendo when I just reached adulthood. He does not take any student younger than 16 as far as my knowledge goes. As for Kenjutsu, he personally meets the candidates to ask some questions and then he gives them some task to complete. Only if they are successful; they are taught by him personally. Every person gets a different task. It is my understanding that he assigns the tasks based on one's weakness"

After some more seconds of seconds, he dropped the bomb that I was expecting "There is also a rule that anyone who fails the task is prohibited from learning Kenjutsu by him forever and as respect for his master, many of his disciples also decline to teach that candidate"

"Also there is no test like this if you decide to learn kendo" He added after a pause, probably to make me reconsider my decision. He didn't know but I wasn't about to be swayed. There was silence for some time. While I was thinking of the 'entrance test' and consequences of failure, Souichiro was observing me.

I finally made my decision "Thank you for telling me this Uncle but nevertheless, I want to learn Kenjutsu from him"

And I truly wanted to learn from him. He was the best Kenjutsu practitioner in Japan and other surrounding countries. I would say he was by far the best when it comes to sword skill. His skill in sword would not be matched by anyone in this or previous world.

At last, he sighed and said "Very well you may go, I will contact Master Yamamoto and tell him about you. After that, everything depends on your meeting with him"

I nodded and left the room after thanking him. It was getting late so I went back to my home.

 **...**

 **1 week later in school (18** **th** **April 2015):**

I sighed in relief when the lecture was over. Seeing, that lecturing me would be fruitless, the principal decided to give warning note that I will have to get signed by my parents.

I chuckled at his naivety, as it didn't mention from which parent I have to get it signed. While I could also copy my parents' signature, I don't do it. In times like these, I am truly happy that my dad is very understanding and supportive of me. He doesn't mind that I beat some bully to the bloody pulp which came as quite the shock for me.

Apparently, he was bullied in his school years and that only stopped when one day uncle Souichiro came to his rescue, he beat his bullies so much that they had to remain in the hospital for a month. Uncle Souichiro himself sustained some injuries and was hospitalized for a week.

From then, my father and he became thick as thieves. Truthfully I was a little envious of their friendship. I didn't have any friends like this in either of my life.

'Man if I saw that boy again I swear I going to beat him bloody pulp' I thought.

The day before Yesterday a boy punched me twice from behind for no reason during class. First came pain and then anger. The class was going on otherwise I would have beaten him right then and there. Complaining to my homeroom teacher would have been fruitless. He hated me the most.

First of all, he wouldn't believe me, apparently, my reputation precedes me. 1 week in the new school and all the teachers were told to keep an eye on me. Thankfully this will be my last year in a junior high school. I will complete the 8-year policy this year.

Second – even if by some miracle I convinced him that he was the culprit, he would only send him to principal and our famous naïve principal would just give him a scolding. 2 weeks later they wouldn't even remember the incident and he will go back to doing it again. These types of people don't understand words. They only understand fists.

I was going to nip it in the bud. But he was clever, he avoided me for 2 days, either he was with some teachers or with his friends.

Now I know what you are thinking. You think why he is afraid of his friends; he took training in martial arts. You are correct I am not afraid of them but unnecessary violence is a big no for me. Moreover, his friends didn't do anything that warrants my attention or beating. Besides I can wait it's not like he will disappear in the next few days.

I waited for two days to get justice (in my mind it is justice, not revenge). Lady luck was finally with me. He went to the washroom alone. Without informing the teacher I also followed him.

As soon as he entered I locked the door and waited for him to relieve himself. I didn't want to get dirty if he peed on himself in the middle of our fight.

As soon as he turned around after washing his hands, he came face to face with me. His reaction was priceless. First, he squealed like a girl and backed off, and then he realized that I am here in front of him without the protection of any of his friends and teachers.

He raised his hands in placating manner" m…man you frightened me" following by a smile but it came out a grimace. I could tell he will try to diffuse the situation, I could tell a coward when I see him.

I was in no mood to listen to his excuses so I decided to give him a beating of life. Fortunately for him or unfortunately for me, one of his friends noticed my departure after him and told our homeroom teacher. He gave some lie that I wanted to beat him and what do you know the teacher believed him.

I was just going to knock him out with the last punch when the teacher and one of the clerks barged into the bathroom. Seeing the black and blue face of a student, he started scolding me and took me to the principal's office when he understood that I wasn't taking any of his shit. Thankfully I was able to get off before lunch otherwise I would have missed it.

My mind made up, I was going to roof planning to eat in seclusion when I heard a faint cry followed by a muffled shout.

I was on the last floor, where usually couples came to make out so I got the idea of what's happening. First I thought that a couple was having sex on school premises but my gut feeling was screaming at me that something else was happening.

Thankfully I followed my gut and crashed the room. If they were really having sex then I can just say sorry and leave them be so there was no harm in checking.

When I looked in their direction my blood boiled. The boy was on top of the girl forcefully kissing her and roughly massaging her breasts. The girl was squirming, trying hard to get away but the boy kept her in check.

I don't know what happened but I froze. Thankfully I came out of it when I heard a loud slap.

I looked there again to find the girl clutching her cheek while the boy was shouting at her "You slut! First, you told me that you want to do it on my birthday and now we are here…"

I heard enough so I cleared my throat loudly. Seeing me they quickly stood up.

Obviously the boy was forcing himself on her judging by girls' relieved expression and boys' panic face. Moreover, the girl has a bloodied lip. It told me all I needed to know.

If there is something I truly hate, its rape and beating women. In my last life, my father used to beat my mother when I was small, sometimes me too. 5 years later my mom was bedridden half the time either due to depression or anxiety. I disliked my father very much but there was nothing I could do but here…. I was going to beat him until he was unconscious. He will never think of hitting a woman ever again.

My mood was already bad from morning incident but now it was much worse.

He tried the same thing the other boy tried. At first he tried to intimidate me, apparently, he didn't know who I was "What the fuck don't you know how to knock we were having some quality time dude".

When I raised my eyebrow and my eyes went to the bloody lip of the girl he put on a fake smile and tried to placate me. He said "Oh! That, we were just role-playing man and got carried away; didn't we" he asked the last part to obviously frightened girl by putting an arm around her waist.

She nodded but I could see she was panicking, she thought I was just going to leave her. I could see the helplessness in her eyes.

I put on a fake smile and said "Oh sorry mate! I will just leave but I should inform you that a teacher was coming in this direction. You should leave otherwise you will get in trouble" The boy was obviously idiot if he believed me while the girl obviously detected the lie and gave me a confused look. He took the girls' arm and led her to me as I was standing in front of the entrance.

Just as he came within my range I grabbed him by his collar, pushed him into the wall and lifted him up. I said in a tightly controlled voice "Do you think I am that stupid? You were forcing yourself on her, weren't you? You stupid fucker"

In his panicking state, he let go of her arm and tried to free himself from my grip. After some more failure, he stopped struggling and somehow found his courage back.

He said in arrogant tone "So what if I was huh! She is just a slut; do you even know who I am? Who is my father? If you let me go I will forget this ever happened and maybe who knows you will also get a piece of her when I have my fill" He said the last part with a lecherous look while the girl flinched at his words.

Okay, now I was totally furious. First I was just going to beat him, now I am going to break him. He was obviously some politician or businessman's son judging by his tone, who knows how many girls has he assaulted, I didn't give a fuck. I punched him so hard he was out cold by the time he hit the floor.

I breathed deeply and turned towards the girl and asked in a soft voice to put her on ease "What's your name?"

She let out a squeak and stuttered out "Yuu…ki Mik…u". I was so much furious that I didn't even recognize her. Only after 2 days did I made a connection and remembered her.

I nodded and said with a fake smile "So why don't you go to the teacher and tell him about this incident? Just say that he tried resisting when I apprehended him and picked a fight with me. Ok. And, be a dear and take the longest route possible."

She nodded and went to the door but she stopped there. Seeing my confused expression she asked in a quiet small voice "Can I hit him?"

At first, I thought she will ask me not to beat him or some other bullshit but I was so surprised to hear that I laughed out loud. Seeing her annoyed face I placated her and said with an amused smile "Sure why not! And a word of advice, you should kick him in balls. I know that it will hurt him there a lot"

She took my advice and kicked him in ribs and balls. After kicking him some more and screaming some obscenities at him she ran towards me and hugged me with all her might. She started crying and muttering "Thank you thank you" again and again.

I let her cry and just rubbed her back. There were no words I could offer which would help her after the traumatic experience. After some time when she was done, she let go of me and start apologizing.

I raised my hand and said "Don't apologize; there was no mistake on your part other than trusting a jerk. So why don't you go to the teacher and explain to them while I educate our guest, why it's not good to hit a woman and be sure to take your time. We don't want teachers to come here while I am busy educating him" I said the last part in a somewhat feral manner.

She just smiled maliciously and went out of the room. I wasn't surprised to see her malicious expression. He did, after all, assault her.

I woke him up by splashing him with water. I would not get any joy and he would not feel pain if he was unconscious during his beating. I also had a gut feeling that he will just get off scot-free due to his father's connections judging by the way he was spouting nonsense.

By the time teachers came, I had broken both of his legs and arms. He blacked out while I was breaking his legs. His face was bloody. But I could not care the slightest. Maybe I overreacted due to my past life's experience but if he doesn't get the message now, he will only commit more offense later.

While I was justified in beating him up in my mind, school faculty didn't think so. I and Miku were asked to wait in the lobby while they called our parents.

First came a man wearing a brand new suit, Miku informed me of his identity. I was right in the assumption that his father was some wealthy businessman. I was pretty sure our principal will refuse to accept any bribe as he is not the type of man but you can't be certain in these types of matters. After 5 minutes he strolled out of the office with a frown on his face.

After giving us a glare in our direction when he noticed us staring at him, he went to the med section to see his son.

Next came, Miku's father. She was taken by his father after he talked with the principal but she was still somewhat nervous. She gave me a smile when she left. I also smiled back. My stomach tingled seeing that smile but I reminded myself that she just had a traumatic experience.

'I shouldn't take her advantage when she has a temporary crush on me' I reminded myself but I was feeling lonely too.

I know what will happen. She will become my friend but after 2-3 months she will give in peer pressure and leave me. Sometimes it felt like shit having my type of reputation. Even I need some companion.

Thankfully Asami has not left me till now. Asami is a good friend but having only 1 friend sucks. It gets boring quickly. I know that if Asami and I spend much time together, we will either become attracted or we will start to drift away. Well, she is already quite attracted to me. 'Excessive of everything is bad' was my motto. That's why I spend a little time every day with her.

At last, came my parents and took me out of my thought. But they didn't from outside, instead, they came from the med section's direction and that too with my homeroom teacher. I knew I was fucked when I saw his smug smile. I knew he hated me but I didn't know this much. Obviously he told them some lie (Later I learned that I beat his bully son in the previous school).

I wasn't even allowed to speak when my mom slapped me so hard that it echoed in the lobby. Before she could slap me again my father placed a calming hand on her shoulder. He gave me a disappointed look and asked me to follow him. I obediently followed them to the car. I tried to speak up when we got to the car but he raised his hand.

He said, "We will talk after getting home". The ride was spent in full silence.

On the one hand, I knew that I over-reacted a little in beating the boy and felt ashamed that my parents had to take the burnt for my actions. On the other hand, I was furious over getting slapped like that in front of the entire faculty. I reminded myself that they don't know but I was not much younger than them in my mind repeatedly.

'It's also not like the guy didn't deserve the beating and how could they slap me without even asking me the reason. Did my homeroom teacher say anything to them? Did he lie to them?' I wondered the whole ride

I was so busy with my thoughts that I didn't even realize when we reached home. We did not even reach the living room when the scolding started.

My mom was obviously angry but I was confused, why? I interrupted her by saying my side of the story but she didn't even want to listen.

I got my answer in some minutes after hearing her rant. From what I deduced, apparently they were in the area when they got called after 1st incident. The bastard homeroom teacher called them after the bathroom fight. They were informed of my second altercation while they were discussing things with him in the med bay.

They also went to see both boys whom I beat and obviously they lied to them, moreover they told them I was a bully and beat whoever I wanted to. I was furious at the boys but I was more disappointed that they would believe the lies.

"Is this why you want to learn Kenjutsu? So you can kill anyone. Do you want to become some yakuza? Because that's where you are heading" She said the last part in a furious manner.

I understood their logic. I didn't have any prominent friends, I was always training, I fight a lot and I have changed 4 schools. I truly did understand but it didn't mean that I had to like it. It hurt a lot that they would think of me like this.

She said next sentence with some finality "Next time you get in a fight and get expelled, we will not pay up fees for your next school. You will have to arrange that on your own and from now on no martial arts, no training and definitely no Kenjutsu, you can forget about them."

I bowed my head after hearing that and said in a quiet tone "It will not happen in future I am sorry"

She calmed down thinking I will leave my training and submit to her line of thinking

"Next time when a bully is beating his junior and taking his money, I will not lift a finger to help him. I will just report him to faculty and when again the next day he is doing it again I will avert my eyes and think this never happens"

"When a boy is bullying me and punching me I will not even retaliate"

"When a boy is forcing himself on the girl I will get to the teacher even if by the time she is raped and when his businessman father bribes the local cops and school to put the case under the rug, I will not raise my voice against the injustice. When the same girl is jeered and taunted by his classmates I will not help her and when she suicides while her rapist rape another woman I will just remain mute"

I was now crying but I don't know why. I saw my father blanched and mom giving a grimace at my last sentence.

"Is this you want me to say?" I asked her with a loud voice. I know I am being dramatic but I was seriously fed up with my mom controlling my life. I couldn't even go somewhere without asking for her permission. I was truly fed up with the situation. I hoped that she will deny it and come to her senses.

"Yes, yes I want you to do that to the letter. I don't care for the girl, maybe she seduced him and then she blamed him for getting money. You don't know anything about the situation so yes I want you to be a model student from now on" She said the last part with some finality.

I was truly shocked, I don't know when she became this cold-hearted or was she from the start and only now did I realize.

I was jolted out of my shock when my father yelled "ANGELA! How could you say that?"

She just gave my father a look and said "And what's the problem with being a model student. Everyone does that, there is no need for him to jeopardize his career for 2 dollar slut. Do you know what our friends and neighbor think of him? What rumors are circulating about him? You even had to explain his actions to the party members when your position was in danger"

I suddenly felt constricted in the house; I was shocked at my father's position in the party at danger, horrified that I was to blame and both at my mom's attitude. I left for my room in a hurry and packed my clothes in a bag and left the house. My parents were in their room and judging by sounds they were arguing,

I quickly wrote a note saying that I was going to my friends' house for a week, no need to contact me. I was suspended from school for two weeks so at least I was free from that department.

I unconsciously steered my bike towards Uncle Takagi's house. I decided to go there as I didn't think I would be appreciated at Hisashi's house as he now lives with his uncle and moreover he was from middle-class family so I would only be a burden on him. My friendship was also not on that level.

I could go to Asami's house but they lived quite near our house. My parents will first check there. Moreover, I really hated her parents and her bitch brother. I don't know how they even birthed her.

I reached there after some time. Thankfully Uncle Souichiro and Aunt Yuriko were there while Saya was at school.

I asked their permission to crash there after telling them the whole story.

"While your actions were noble, you should have exercised some control…." Uncle Souichiro lectured me.

I was scolded by them a little but thankfully they gave their permission to remain there. I asked with some hesitance before going away "Uncle, can you tell my parents that I am here. I wrote a letter explaining to them that I was going to a friends' house but…"

He just nodded and with that, they both left the room. I was led to a guest room by a butler. I was so much spent mentally that I didn't wake up till the next day.

 **...**

 **A week later (26** **th** **April 2015):**

I coincidently met Miku while I was visiting Hisashi today. I was bored out of my mind so I thought of hanging out with him. Moreover, I can stomach Saya only so much before she gets irritating.

Apparently Miku and Hisashi lived just 2 blocks apart now that Hisashi has started living with his Uncle and Aunt. I, Hisashi and Takashi spent the time playing video games.

I was just returning after meeting Hisashi when I saw her standing near a vegetable vendor haggling for prices. At first, I was going to leave her to her devices so I turned around but when I heard the shout of "Hey", I knew I could not avoid her now as it would be a dick move on my part.

I turned in her direction, seeing me her face brightened and she came towards me. I didn't notice in the school but she was cute. Even if I didn't have any knowledge of cannon, I could easily tell that she would become quite hot in the future just by looking at her.

I awkwardly said "Hi" which she shyly returned.

Deciding to cut the awkwardness I extended my hand and said "My name is Sakazuki Saito. It's nice to meet you again. Do you live nearby? I can escort you back home if you wish" I said fast. I do that when I am nervous.

She shook my hand. Her face brightened and then fell as if she remembered something. At my questioning look, she just shook her head. I let the matter drop knowing there was no use in forcing the matter.

In the end, I helped her with purchasing groceries. We talked about many things and for the first time in a week I felt as if some weight was lifted from my shoulders. I was somewhat suspicious of her as I remembered her now but on the other hand, if this incident happened to her in the manga where I did not interrupt, no wonder she would have become that manipulative and vicious dog of Shido.

'Maybe my interruption caused a change' I hoped

I decided to stay away from the topic of our first meeting but when we were some distance away from her home, I led her towards an abandoned park. Some children were playing but for the most part it was empty we could talk here without anyone listening or interrupting us.

I decided to come straight at the point "So are you okay after the incident? I don't want to bring up bad memories but I need to know if he was expelled or did you filed any complaints?"

She averted her eyes at my question and few tears gathered in her eyes. I put my hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

At first, I thought that the incident is still haunting her and I carelessly triggered bad memories but after some time she turned towards me and said in bitter tone "That fucker is still in hospital but he was not expelled"

"What do you mean not expelled? He assaulted you. The minimum charge for that is 1 year in juvenile and he should have been expelled for that" I exclaimed

She averted her eyes at my confused look but after some minute of silence, she said in a toneless voice "His father first tried to bribe principal but he was rebuffed but then his father and my father made a deal. In exchange for forgoing any assault charges he 'donated 10,000,000 Yen' to my father." She spat the father word as if it was a curse which for her it maybe was.

My eyes were wide at the end. I was truly shocked that any father would do so even when her daughter was clearly assaulted.

Tears started falling from her eyes.

"I obviously protested at first but as I am not of age… after the death of my mother he does not listen to anyone, 'my usefulness' he called it" She said the last part in a bitter voice.

"Did he beat you?", I asked her in a quiet voice. I don't know what I would do if that was true. Still, I would do at least something. I wouldn't just idly by.

She shook her head "No he just slapped me when I refused to take back the complaint"

"Does he do it often?" I asked somewhat hesitantly.

She timidly nodded.

We sat there in silence for some time. I was furiously thinking of any way to help her but I was unable to think of anything. I did not have my parents' support behind me so I could not go there myself and threaten him. Moreover, I don't think he will feel intimidated by me. After some time I got an idea. I could go to Uncle Takagi with her problem; he may be able to do something about it.

It left a bitter taste in my mouth for asking for another favor but my pride was not more important than her well being.

But I could not do anything to assure her at present.

After some time she started to leave but I felt I should give her some type of assurance. I don't know why I felt so much protective of her but I knew this much that I had to do something.

I stopped her. I took my handkerchief and wrote my number on it and gave it to her.

"If you need someone to talk or if something happens you can call me. My mobile is always on so you don't have to worry"

She gave me a small smile and shook her head "I don't have any mobile but thank you for caring so much" She said

"No matter you should take it just in case" I insisted on it which she acquiesced in the end and left for her home.

I sat there for a better part of the hour thinking about my life and how much to shit it has gone in last week. Still, all was not bleak. My father just contacted me yesterday.

 _Flashback:_

 _I was doing pushups to battle boredom and spend some energy when a knock came at my door. I quickly put on my shirt and open the door. There I came face to face with dad._

 _I could describe him 1 word – 'Haggard'. He looked worn out; his eyes had dark circles under them._

 _I asked him politely to come in and sit down._

 _At first, he asked me about my health "How are you Saito?" but when I didn't reply_

 _He sighed and said, "I am sorry for not asking the reason and doubting you Saito, can't you forgive your dad for his first Mistake?"_

 _On one hand I felt guilty that my father has to ask my forgiveness but on the other hand, I felt angry that he doubted me in the first place._

 _My part that felt guilty, won in the end. We made up after that and I told him the whole incident. He assured me that everything would be fine but I detected some hesitancy in his words._

 _I asked about the elephant in the room "What about mom?"_

 _He sighed and told me "Your mom is stubborn just like you Saito, give her some time. She will realize her mistake"_

 _I just nodded._

 _For some time we sat there in silence._

 _In the end, he stood up and said "Until your mom cools down you should remain here. I have discussed this with Souichiro and he has agreed to house you for some time OK"_

" _Till then take care of yourself, Saito," He said_

 _I nodded and hugged him. Tears gathered in my eyes_

" _You too dad, you too…"_

 _Flashback ends_

… _ **...**_

 **Edit: Here are the ages of MC and other characters so that the timeline doesn't confuse you.**

 **Saito Sakazuki: **

**15 years+: MC went to Takagi Manor to Saya's birthday. He also convinces Souichiro to sponsor him for Kenjutsu. He also started his last year at Middle School. MC also saves Miku and goes to Takagi Manor after fighting with his Mom.**

 **15 years 1 month+: At the end of the chapter.**

 **Saya Takagi:**

 **12 years: Celebrates her birthday with her parents and Saito.**

 **12 years 1 week+: Saito started living in their house.**

 **12 years 2 weeks+: At the end of the chapter**

 **Hisashi Igou:**

 **13 years 6 months+: At the end of the chapter**

 **Miku Yuuki:**

 **14 years 2 months+: Meets Saito for the first time when he saved her from getting raped.**

 **14 years 3 months: Meets Saito again. At the end of the chapter**

 **Asami Nakaoka:**

 **15 years 8 month+: At the end of the chapter**

[Type text]


	3. Two Tasks (edited)

**Hey guys, the edited chapter is here.**

 **Those who left a review, favorite and followed thank you.** **I can't mention everybody as it would be boring but don't worry. I read all your reviews and trust me they really help the writer in continuing the story.**

 **I hope you also like this chapter.**

 **Also, I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I may have missed (English is not my native language).** **Please review and tell me what do you think, any suggestion would be appreciated.**

 **Sorry, but there is no lemon in this chapter**

 **Those who like self-inserts can check out my other stories. "Harry Potter: Self Insert"; "One piece: Self insert"; "Dragon Ball Z: Self Insert"; "Young Justice: Self Insert" and "Dragon ball: Self Insert"**

 **As per tradition,**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool of the dead, just my OC**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

 _Flashback_

P.O.V changes

… **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Two Tasks**

 **27th April 2015**

I wanted to go to Miku's house and beat his father for what he was doing but I knew it would be a very bad move. In the end, I decided to follow my first idea to get help from Souichiro Takagi.

We only meet during dinner time so I decided to discuss this after dinner. There was not much time left so I got out of the park and sped my bike to Takagi Manor.

Just as I was going to dinner hall after getting ready, I heard a familiar voice calling my name. When I turned, I met Saya who was running in my direction. Huffing and puffing she ordered me to wait.

While she knew that I had a fight with my parents, she didn't know the whole story. Thankfully she was not nosy or demanding enough to ask me the reason. Maybe she was, but for once she didn't ask me about it and I was truly grateful for that. We also didn't talk about that kiss she gave me on the cheek.

After mulling about it, I concluded she just kissed me in that vulnerable moment because I was there for her. She most probably has a little crush on me but I hoped that she also realize that nothing could happen between us, at least for now.

After greeting her, we both started walking towards the hall. Souichiro and aunt Yuriko didn't take much time to come. Dinner was a tense affair for me just like other times but Saya didn't agree with me.

According to her, it was quite opposite. Usually, Souichiro is out of town or working late at night so he either eats out or in his office while Yuriko and Saya eat together. So when the whole family eats together, it gives them, an opportunity to bond and check on each other. Sometimes I pity Saya, her parents were so much busy in their work that they don't give her much time of the day.

It's not like they ignored her, they just don't give her much attention. Still, I can't judge them. Maybe it was totally different like how Saya portrayed but I knew it was just wishful thinking on my part.

After the dinner was complete, I was about to ask uncle for help but he beat me to it and asked me to join him in his study. I was surprised. Nonetheless, I nodded and started to follow him. We spent the journey walking in silence. We made ourselves comfortable after entering his study. After some small talk about my health, he told me the real reason for the talk. It was the first good news I heard in a week.

"I got a reply from Master Busujima today. He has agreed to meet you tomorrow in his Dojo as he is in the city for foreseeable future. We should depart before 9 am. While I know you will be on best behavior, I still must remind that you to be respectful of him" He told me in his most sincere tone

A huge smile broke on my face but I schooled it pretty quickly and nodded in assent. Still, there was one topic I wanted to discuss with him.

I hesitantly asked "Uncle there is something I wanted to ask"

He waved his hand and motioned me to go on.

I steeled my heart "You know that there was this girl who I helped last week from getting raped" I asked. He grimly nodded at that

"Today I was going to my friends' house when I met her accidentally" His eyes narrowed at that but I ignored him and continued "We talked and after some time when I asked about the boy who forced himself on her; she told me that his father tried to bribe the principal but was rebuffed so in the end, he approached Miku's father…. They agreed on a deal – For 10,000,000 yen her father is taking back the statement and closing the case against the boy" I said the last part in some anger.

I took a breath to calm down and continued "Naturally she voiced her disagreement, but due to her minor status, she was denied. Her father even stuck her. She also told me that he is also a bit abusive towards her. More psychologically than physically, but still, when I asked her, she confirmed that he has struck her before in the past"

He was silent for a few minutes. In the end, he asked me "And what would you have me do Saito?"

I hesitantly replied "I know we can't do anything about the boy's case. I don't know the required law nor I am a specialist in these types of situations but can't we at least do something about her father that he stops the abuse and neglect? Maybe you have some friends in the Child Service Department who could help her. They could go and check on her and say that some concerned neighborhood complaint a report on him and stops by regularly and randomly so that his father doesn't do anything" I asked the last part hopefully

He studied me for some time but nodded in the end "Very well (sigh) I will do something about it, don't worry. Your plan has merit but I will discuss it in detail with my friend"

"Thank you Uncle" I bowed to him. I usually don't bow before anyone other than necessary greetings requires but I bowed deeper than necessary now to show my gratitude.

He nodded at me. I was just about to leave when he asked me a question in a teasing tone "Saito, are you and this girl together? Or do you like her?"

It was so sudden and out of character for him to ask this type of question that I was stuck there for some time. I could also feel my blush. I was struck speechless for a minute. I tried to deny it afterward but he just laughed at me. I quickly fled from there in embarrassment. Man, I just don't know what to do in these types of situations. I was very shy back in my previous life.

I also didn't have much experience with flirting with the girls. Oh, I could talk easily but I am zero when it comes to flirt. While I have always appreciated the female body, for the last 2 years I have started appreciating it more. I have been unable to resist the chance of looking at it. Even Aunt Yuriko caught me looking at her boobs last year. She was wearing a low cut black dress at that time. Damn, she looked sexy. Thankfully she didn't make a scene about it.

She just smirked at me and asked me to not look in an obvious manner and be discreet about it. Even today, I feel embarrassed thinking about the incident. For a month, I blushed every time I saw her. There was always a hint of a smirk on her face whenever we met. She would even sometimes joke about if I have made any girlfriend to look at her boobs or not. She probably suspected I had a boob fetish a mile wide.

Thankfully she only teased me when we were alone; otherwise, I am sure Souichiro would have killed me by now if he had any suspicion. Even my mom was not left alone by my hormonal mind. It argued that logically she is not my mom and I should do unspeakable things to her. Still a small part of me considers her as my mom. Thankfully neither she nor my dad noticed me checking her out, otherwise, I would have been forced to leave the house in embarrassment.

And dad wonders why I spend so much time in the bathroom.

 **Next day:**

I didn't get much sleep last night but still, I was well-rested when I woke up. I was ready in my sports gear just in case master Busujima asks me to perform some cardio or some strenuous activity. It would do me no good if I fail to do something so trivial just because my clothes were restrictive.

I ate a full breakfast filled with high carb just in case I have to do some strenuous activity. I was ready to depart by 8:30 am. Then I got my first shock of the day. My father just walked in. I didn't know he was coming but still, it was a wonderful and welcoming surprise.

I heartily hugged him.

"I didn't know you were coming, dad?" I happily asked him

He just shrugged and laughed "Now why wouldn't I be there when you get selected by Yamamoto Busujima himself," He told me in fact-tone. I was a bit surprised and happy that he had so much faith in me.

"How are you so sure that I will get selected," I said with some vulnerability slipping in my tone. Dad looked at me with some Fondness and Exasperation. He beckoned me to follow him and start walking toward the car. I followed him.

"Saito why are you unsure of yourself. You have never run from challenges, or admitted defeat before even the challenge is made…." He asked me with a prideful tone. "Is this because of your mom? He continued when I remained silent.

I did some thinking and it could be true. My confidence may have taken a dive after the fight with mom. After some hesitation, I nodded.

"Oh! Saito" He exclaimed "You don't have to worry about your mom. She is just angry at the situation. Just last night she even asked me about you. You will see, she will just forget about this in no time and she will no doubt be happy that you got selected. She is proud of you Saito. Never forget that. It's just that she expresses it differently"

"Learning Kenjutsu from Master Yamamoto is an honor. Not everybody gets the chance, you know" He said after some silence.

"Now you go and get it. I have no doubt that you would succeed" He said the last part with pride.

I nodded and hugged him with all my might.

"You should come too Haruto" a voice came from behind. I turned and saw uncle Souichiro with his bodyguards coming towards us with a smile on his face. I have rarely seen him smile but you can't miss it sometimes when he talks with his friends or over some passionate topic.

"He may be living in this household but you are still his guardian, Haruto. It will be bad if you are needed there and Saito missed this opportunity just because you weren't there" He said with a serious voice.

My father nodded after some silence "Hmm you are right. It looks like I will be coming with you my friend" He said

We were riding on the road in no time although we spent the journey in the silence. I meditated for most of the time, calming my mind.

1 hour later we were on the outskirt of the city when I saw it. While it was not posh like Takagi manor, you can't say it wasn't beautiful. Its simplicity was beautiful on its own. 'Busujima Residence' was around 1 acre in total, in a rectangular shape, 0.7 acres of which was simple ground for running and practicing katas. It was first surrounded by walls and electric wires on top of them, 3 of the walls were surrounded by forest.

Just after entering the gate, you could see a dojo on the right side. After it came to the building of Boys' Hostel. It contained 100 rooms separately for the candidates who came from other cities to learn here and got selected. It also housed cooks and other staff members, even one dojo assistant of Master Yamamoto. After that was only open ground.

On the left side, just opposite of the Dojo was a house that housed the Busujima family and an office used by Yamamoto Busujima. Further away was a small dojo which is only used by Busujima family and some of his promising disciples. Further than that was a building of Girls Hostel. It contained only 20 rooms as very few girls wished to learn kendo. It was quite small from the Boys Hostel and housed female staff members and girls who came to learn.

In between those and at front of the main gate stood a warehouse where food and other things were stored. Both sides were also separated by a broad road. The road was going from the front main gate to the warehouse.

We stopped in front of the office and got out of the car. We start walking towards the office. I could also hear the students making noises while training, probably.

We were received by the office assistant of Master Yamamoto. He was a man in his 40's with a shaved face and head. He was of a lean build and stood at 6 feet in height. He ushered us inside the office and asked us to wait while he informed Master Yamamoto, who was practicing in his personal dojo.

While he went away, I observed the office. It was like other normal offices with a table and chairs. Some papers were lying around on his desk with a frame of some photo, but its front was in the direction of the main chair so I wasn't able to see who it was. If I have been alone, I would have turned it around and see it. But I was with Uncle Takagi and my father. It demanded some decorum of respect from me. The walls of the office were filled with certificates and medals which I presumed were of Master Yamamoto.

At first, I thought the office will be a more traditional type, but it seems even I sometimes fall in preconceptions. We waited for 10 minutes in the office in the silence when a man came into the office. I stood up for greeting but suddenly the atmosphere got heavy.

He was in his 40's wearing traditional black robes, his face clean-shaven, his hair was neatly tied at back. He was a lean but strong body. His mere presence commanded respect. All in all, he was much more intimidating than Souichiro Takagi. Suddenly he smiled and the atmosphere got lighter – I could breathe again.

'I didn't even realize that I stopped breathing' I exclaimed internally. This was proof that man standing in front of me was dangerous. I looked from the corner of my eyes but I could see that Dad and Souichiro, while unsettled were not affected by… whatever it was. Only I was affected by it.

 **Sometime before with Yamamoto Busujima:**

'Now let's see who has come to meet me today. Mainly they come in March. Maybe I could have some fun' opening door, Yamamoto thought, getting annoyed that the guests have disrupted his training session. He saw his one of the pupil – Souichiro Takagi and 2 other people occupying his office.

'Ah! I totally forgot Souichiro was coming today with a brat who thinks he can learn 'Kenjutsu' on his connection. Aha! There he is, now why is he looking at me wide-eyed? Oh! Oops, I forgot to turn it off. I didn't know someone could unconsciously sense it' He calm his…. and smiled at them but I could see how the boy was cautious towards me now.

'Good he at least listens to his instincts. It will help him' I thought approvingly.

 **P.O.V change**

"Souichiro- Kun!" He exclaimed "How are you? Last I heard you became some hotshot in a political party…."

'Maybe he trying to lighten the mood' I wondered surprisingly as I see Yamamoto joking with Souichiro while Dad looked dumbfounded at the great swordsman Yamamoto childishly joking with Souichiro. Even Uncle Souichiro looked resigned as if knowing his antics by now.

Suddenly he turns towards me, his eyes sharpening and his face turning serious. He said in a humoring tone "So this is the 'boy' who wishes to learn Kenjutsu"

I bristled at the 'boy' comment, quickly calming my mind I forced my expression to impassive, but I could see that he saw my irritation by the small smirk on his face. I could see from the corner of my eyes that dad was frowning at him.

"Yes, I wish to learn Kenjutsu" I politely replied before either of them could say anything. He asked me a question. I am not a boy who needs coddling. I can answer my question by myself. My voice was respectful even if I wanted to comment on his old age.

"And why should I teach 'you', a mere boy the killing art?" His voice turned serious. I could see my dad getting worked up by his comments.

I expected these types of questions and so I was already prepared to answer "You don't have to but it will be easier and it will take less time if I have a competent teacher. If you don't then I will have to find some half-rate teacher and learn from him but he will clearly not be on your level" I said politely

I could see Dad beaming and Souichiro frowning at me from the corner of my eye.

'Probably at my words' I thought

He arched an eyebrow and asked "Let's hypothetically assume I agree to teach you. How you would even compete with your seniors? Moreover how I could be sure that you wouldn't use the skills for nefarious purposes?"

I smiled at that mentally. So far his questions were answerable with half-truths. I expected these types of questions "I have full trust in my ability and skills. I can keep up with anyone this Dojo has to offer. As for the other reason, you could keep an eye on me for an indefinite time and when you are 100% sure that I would not use my skills for nefarious purposes, you could then teach me" I suggested politely as I kept my voice even not showing any over-confidence at my abilities.

He frowned at me but I could see him considering.

After 2 minutes of painful silence, he seems to reach a decision. He sighs and beckons me to follow him "Very well I will teach you only if you could complete 2 tests," He said taking us to the grounds. I expected that and was ready for whatever he could throw at me.

When we reached there, the students stopped practicing and start watching us.

I was suddenly jolted out of my thoughts by his voice. "Do you see the track?" He asked me motioning in the direction of grounds.

I nodded. There was a crude track drawn on the grounds with white powder. It was approximately 3 kilometers by my estimate.

"Now the time is 9:55 am, you have till 6 o'clock to complete 30 rounds. As you said you can compete with anyone this Dojo has to offer and Kabuto" He said motioning to his Dojo assistant "can easily do that and then some. Even I could do it" here he took a pause before continuing.

"If you complete this test… well, we will see if you can even complete the test. No need to count eggs before they are hatched. Should we?"

I stood there dumbfounded at the test '90 kilometers in 8 hours, I am dead. Is he crazy? I am just a 15-year-old boy. Does he seriously expect me to complete the task' I thought furiously?

"Or you could go back to your home, eat your mom's food, curse me in your mind and forget learning from me," He told me in full serious tone. I felt like he was mocking me. I didn't know but my face darkened at the mention of home.

"You should hurry boy if you want to complete the test. Oh, you are only allowed to stop 1 time otherwise you will simply lose" He said. I know he was baiting me to say something but I was made of sterner stuff.

'But seriously – Is he seriously expecting me to complete that' I thought. With a jolt, I realized that he is.

'Ok calm your mind' I chastised myself and took some deep breaths. After a few minutes of thinking, I came to the decision.

I turned towards my father and start walking towards him. I could feel Yamamoto's smug smile at me already admitting my defeat, even if he didn't show it. Even Dad and Souichiro were surprised by that – That I would admit defeat.

I stopped in front of my dad and said "Dad could you bring me some sports drinks, some high carb food like yogurt or high carb energy bar and also some water bottles"

He exclaimed "You are not thinking of participating in this… this farce are you? You don't need to do this, we can get you some other teacher" His voice had a pleading tone. I felt guilty inside but I pushed it aside and said in a very serious tone to show I was serious "I am doing it Dad, can you bring me those things or not?"

He was indecisive for a few moments but seeing my determination he sighed and nodded.

I assured him with a polite and confident tone "Don't worry Dad, I can do this. No! I will do this" He gave me a small smile at that and started walking to the car. Souichiro also followed him.

I took out my mobile and my upper clothes, no need to weigh me down for some minor embarrassment. Training for the last 6 years showed, even at the age of 15, I stood at 5'6. While I was not buffed like some bodybuilders, my body is lean covered in hard pink muscles

(There are 3 types of muscles- Red muscles for endurance, White muscles for strength and finally pink muscles. It is best in my opinion as it is a hybrid of both).

With proper workout, one can rid their body entirely of Red and White muscles and fill their body entirely with pink muscles. I even had 6 pack abs. I usually run 12 km every day. Initially, I was slow but recently I could complete 12 km within half an hour. It was just 6 minutes more than the world record in this world.

With the determination of seeing Yamamoto's face when I win and he admits defeat by taking me as a student, I was off. I started out slow knowing I had enough time to do this.

The first 6 rounds (18 km) were easy, but I knew that further, I reach, more difficult it would become. I took energy drinks from my father when he came back with them, and dropped them on the track. I kept some distance between each of them so that whenever I feel thirsty, I could drink from them by picking them up and without stopping down.

The second 6 rounds were also alright but now I was drenched in sweat, my breaths were labored. My legs were also aching a little.

The next 6 rounds were pure torture. My legs felt like jelly and my lungs were on fire. My speed was so slow at the last round that even 10 years old would have been faster than me. Thank god there was no sunlight today otherwise I would have burnt more energy while running.

At last, I could not go on, my vision was getting black. I dropped dead on the ground trying to even my breaths. Feeling world going round I took a water bottle and pour down on me.

I was suddenly lifted off the ground and dropped on a comfortable mattress.

Only when my breath even out, I opened my eyes. There was only 1 thing on my mind "Dad what's the time?" I asked him

My dad looked at me incredulously but seeing I was not going to quit, he sighed and said "It's 1 o'clock, you completed 19 rounds so far"

'Huh! 19, maybe I was quite out if my counting got wrong. Ok, so what's the plan? I have to complete 11 rounds more in the next 5 hours. Ok, I completed 19 rounds in 3 hours meaning approx 6.3 rounds per hour but I was fresh this time so it will take at least 2 and ½ hour to complete the next 11 rounds. This means I have quite some time to rest and recover my energy' I mused

Suddenly I was feeling my bladder out of control. I asked the direction but my father insisted on carrying me. I tried to dissuade him but he was firm in his decision. It was a humiliating experience, carried by some of the students and dad to the washroom. Thankfully they let me do it by myself. I was ready to fight for it if they had insisted.

After feeling satisfied, I ate some yogurt and high carb bar to replenish some energy. I had only 2 hours to rest.

Suddenly I was jolted out of my thoughts by dad.

"You are still going to complete this task?" He asked me.

I turned towards him and said "Yes dad I am going to complete it. I have only 11 rounds more to go. According to my calculation, my average speed is 6.3 rounds per hour I could do that in 2 hours and some so I can at least have 2 hours of rest"

He looked at me for some time but nodded in end. A proud smile came on his face "You were amazing there Saito, even some of the disciples were impressed by your endurance. I know you will complete this obstacle in no time. Know this, whatever happens, I am very proud of you son" He said pride seeping in every word.

I beamed at his encouragement.

 **Elsewhere:**

Kabuto came into the office waiting for his employer to finish his work. After some time Yamamoto looked up and asked: "So how many did he complete?"

"19 Sir"

"19 hmm not bad, not bad at all for a 14-year-old, boy but now the real test will start. He will feel more exhausted. His mind and body will protest and demand to get rest, now that he has started his rest. Will he admit defeat or will he prevail?" "Don't you agree, Kabuto? Or do you think I am being too strict?"

"Sir it's not my place to question you. Whatever you decide will definitely be Just" Kabuto bowed.

 **P.O.V Change**

Even after getting 2 hours rest, my body was aching and demanding rest but still, I continued. I took the sports drinks, water bottles and start running. While this time my lungs were doing fine, my legs were on fire only after the 5th round. Thankfully dad brought 'massage oil' on his own when he bought other things. I felt a little embarrassing when he massaged my legs. I even tried to talk him out of it but he insisted.

It was a good thing he did. Half of the pain was gone due to that.

Still, by 8th round, I was ready to admit defeat. By 9th I didn't care if there was zombie invasion coming or not in the next 4 years. I was drenched in sweat, my lungs were protesting. I could not even feel my legs. I was running on will power alone and I was actually doing that for some time.

Somehow I again miscalculated; I thought I was on 10th round while it was 11th. I still kept running. My father started running beside me asking me to stop but I did not stop. Only when he admitted that I completed the task did I stopped. I dropped dead on the ground, all my adrenaline leaving my body. Till this date, I don't know how I remained conscious even after that horrific torture I put my body through but I did.

In the end when my father with the help of some students lifted me off the ground. With a laboring breath, I asked the time, I wanted to know if I won or not.

I did win and with 25 minutes still left.

We just reached the car when Master Yamamoto came out followed by his assistant and stopped before us. I didn't even notice Saeko who was standing behind her father. I was not even in the position of speak still I could see my father was barely able to control his temper from erupting.

"If I am honest, I did not expect you to complete that task," He said in a serious tone. Hearing this father frowned and starts moving towards him, probably to give him a piece of his mind. He tried to speak but Master Yamamoto raised his hand

"Let me finish. You have shown that you have the endurance to endure my teaching and determination to reach your goal. But do you have the will? Seeing that you are not in any position for 2nd task, I shall see you in 1 week" He said. I sighed in relief. He was speaking the truth. I wasn't in any position to perform any task.

He continued "But before that. Take this as a token or gift if you please, for completing a task your seniors are hard-pressed to do. Just bring it back when you come and also you must feed it yourself" He waved at his assistant who gave us a cage. There was a rabbit inside it; I didn't give a lot of thought at that time as I had other pressing matters to deal with. Like pain, I was feeling from my legs.

The next day my body was aching, I actually felt hurt whenever I walked. My soles were covered with blisters.

Still, I fed the rabbit that was given to me. After reassuring my dad that I was alright for 10th time, I was frustrated but I knew that he was only worried about my health.

'At least this task helped me reconcile with mom' I thought, checking mom from the corner of my eyes. When Dad went home last night after dropping me at the Takagi Manor and explained what happened to her. She didn't waste any time coming to Takagi Manor. There was a lot of crying and shouting but in the end, we reconciled.

I was also promptly taken home.

We also decided to not breach the topic of my suspension from the school. We simply agreed to not talk about it. As a result, from now on all of my school matters will be handled by my Dad while my Mom will not interfere with my training and studies. Though I had to keep my grades in the top tier,

Still, there was some gap between us which will take some time in healing. Our relationship was not like before. We had to think before breaching any topic with each other. Still, it was a lot better than cutting all ties. I actually felt at peace after arriving home. Call whatever you like but there is nothing better than your own home no matter how many luxuries are provided. Takagi manor wasn't home, it was a house – admittedly a good one but nonetheless, it didn't compare to home.

Only Saya was sad to see me go back home. She actually grew on me during the time I spent at Takagi Manor. Only when I promised to visit regularly, did her tears stopped. I could clearly see she had a teenage crush on me. While I tolerated her now, I still wouldn't date her. Still, in anime, she had the biggest boobs bar Shizuka and I wouldn't mind getting a piece of her when she is older. Already I could see a hint of budding breasts.

Although I promised to visit her, I wasn't planning on it. I didn't want to be in a position where she would ask me to date and I had to say no just to see her bursting in tears.

'Maybe I should get a girlfriend, this way she wouldn't get any ideas' I mused

I don't know why Miku came to my mind when I thought of getting a girlfriend. She would undoubtedly become hot but she would also be in the Shido group.

'Maybe I could convert her to our group. She already has a crush on me. Maybe I could take advantage of this situation. Or maybe I have already changed that when I saved her from Rape. It could have been the reason why she was like that' I wondered.

On the 3rd day, I was getting bored sitting all day at home. My body was back to normal but blisters were still there so I had to remain in the house. Thankfully they were healing at a fast rate. I was rescued from boredom by Hisashi who came with Takashi when I asked him to. We played some cards and video games to escape from boredom. He was surprised when he learned that I could become Yamamoto's disciple.

Nonetheless, he was happy for me. I had to promise him a party if I get selected by Master Yamamoto. I also assured him that our bi-weekly spars wouldn't stop in any case.

On the 6th day, I was good as new. I did some light exercise but mostly stayed away from hard work. Yeah, it's another different thing, I noticed in this world. People could heal fast than in my previous life.

 **...**

 **5th May 2015**

On 7th day I was ready to go. This time I was joined by Mom too. She said she wanted to support me but I think she just wanted to give a piece of her mind to Master Yamamoto. I don't know for whom I feared the most.

When we reached there in his office, he was already waiting for us. There was also a staredown between mom and him. My mind was playing tricks for sure, I actually think Yamamoto was actually nervous meeting mom when we introduced her to him.

At last, he cleared his throat and asked us to leave us alone for 2nd task. Mom clearly wanted to remain but thank god Dad persuaded her otherwise.

"So did you bring my gift?" He asked me.

I nodded and showed him the cage. He hummed for a few seconds and said: "Take him out".

I did as he asked and took out the Bugs Bunny. The little fucker grew on me in the last week so I named him on the iconic character. I know my naming sense is bad but still, I decided to call it Bugs bunny.

He walked towards me and said "Now your 2nd task is to kill him" He said producing a knife towards me out of nowhere.

For a second I froze. I looked at him incredulously but it seems he was getting impatient. "If you want to learn, you will have to follow my commands to the letter, what better way to test this. So I will ask one more time – Kill him" He said in a serious voice.

With a jolt, I realized he is serious. Now you have to understand that for a whole week I fed him, in that time anyone can get attached to a pet. I was mostly bedridden so we had quite some time to bond. I even decided to keep him as a pet. He was my first pet in either life. Clearly Yamamoto also knew this and that's why he asked me to do feed him myself.

'If this is what it will take to learn from him, I should do it. A rabbit's life doesn't compare to my life. Zombies are coming, I need this type of skills to survive' I thought.

I mentally berated my mind for dark thoughts. In the end, I sighed and withdrew my hand. I put down the rabbit in the cage and started walking towards the exit. It wasn't like I was squeamish about it. I had cut some chickens up in both my life so I wasn't squeamish in the least.

Before exiting I bowed to him "It was a pleasure meeting you sir but profitable, it was not. Thank you for your time Sir"

'Man it was a total waste of time. I will have to find some other teacher and in the last case, if I don't find, I will have to start on Kendo 'I mused internally planning for my next move, I was on the door when Yamamoto's voice stopped me

"Stop" He yelled

I turned and saw him coming towards me he said "Are you sure you won't do this? You will not get this type of chance in future". I don't know-how but his presence was actually demanding or you could say compelling me to obey him.

I took a deep breath and said in a most serious voice I could muster when his presence was bearing on me "I think I am good as it is Sir. Like I said in our first meeting you are not the only one who teaches Kenjutsu. It will definitely take time with a second rate instructor but I am sure I will prevail in the end"

A smile suddenly formed on his face after listening to me and the presence disappeared "Very well, you pass"

Now I was confused and it must have shown on my face as he started explaining "There have been many students who came here seeking what you now seek but only a few were accepted. Not because they were lazy, incompetent or slackers. They were refused because they were ready to do anything, be it killing a defenseless animal, playing dirty and sabotage their friend and much more" he said

"If one can kill a defenseless animal for some knowledge, he will not hesitate to end someone else's life for his goal. Once you cross that path, it is very difficult to come back" He said in some mysterious sagely voice as if he was telling me some secret.

I just remained silent and stared at him, now understanding the whole situation.

"The rabbit was not in any danger if that's what you are worrying," He said giving me the knife. I took it and pressed my finger on the knife which gave in and went back in the handle. Its edges also turned out to be blunt.

"You can start your lessons tomorrow. Also, don't talk to anyone about this. We don't want rumors flying around about the task, do we?" He said slyly giving me a wink and walking back to his chair.

I was dumbfounded by the events and my brain crashed down. It took some time for switching it on. I was very happy that I got selected and it showed when an involuntary smile formed on my face. It was more of a grin. I turned around and start walking towards my parents. I was in a daze; it didn't register my mind until my dad asked me the outcome.

After telling them the result, we got out of the Busujima Residence and celebrated with the Takagi family.

I then celebrated with all of my friends, the next day, as I promised Hiashi to give him a party. I also got an amazing idea to introduce them to each other though Saya already knew Takashi and Hiashi from her school.

Asami, on the other hand, was quite happy to meet me and my other friends. We do not meet much nowadays as she is busy when I am free and I am busy when she is free. I just hope she doesn't get any ideas to become my girlfriend.

'Though she will not be a bad choice for 1st girlfriend' I mused.

With brown hair which reached her shoulders, she was plain as they come, though her blue eyes were quite a bit attractive. Standing at 5 feet, she was shortest among us. It is ironic that she was also the oldest among us. Checking her out from the corner of eyes, I let my eyes roam over her body. Even now, she looks like a boy if you remove her long hair and girls' clothes and replace them with short hair and boys' clothes.

She really had a very small bust.

Still, even if I ignore all her small bust, I am still wary of letting her become my girlfriend.

I knew our friendship will be damaged if that happens and I was low on friends as it is. Still, the idea had merit. Just in case, I fail to get a girlfriend, she is a good backup. Asami is just 4 months shy of an acceptable age where I can date her.

With that out of my mind, I also joined in the festivities.

All in all, it was a great day.

… **...**

 **Edit: Here are the ages of MC and other characters so that the timeline doesn't confuse you.**

 **Saito Sakazuki: **

**15 years 1 month +: At the end of the chapter.**

 **Saya Takagi:**

 **12 years +: At the end of the chapter.**

 **Hisashi Igou:**

 **13 years 7 months +: At the end of the chapter.**

 **Miku Yuuki:**

 **14 years 3 months +: At the end of the chapter.**

 **Asami Nakaoka:**

 **15 years 8 month+: At the end of the chapter.**


	4. In between (edited)

**Hey guys, the edited chapter is here.**

 **Those who left a review, favorite and followed thank you.** **I can't mention everybody as it would be boring but don't worry. I read all your reviews and trust me they really help the writer in continuing the story.**

 **I hope you also like this chapter.**

 **Also, I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I may have missed (English is not my native language).** **Please review and tell me what do you think, any suggestion would be appreciated.**

 **Those who like self-inserts can check out my other stories. "Harry Potter: Self Insert"; "One piece: Self insert"; "Dragon Ball Z: Self Insert"; "Young Justice: Self Insert" and "Dragon ball: Self Insert"**

 **Warning: Lemons ahead**

 **As per tradition,**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool of the dead, just my OC**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

 _Flashback_

P.O.V changes

… **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **The Dilemma**

… **.**

 **1 year and 9 months later (12** **th** **January 2017)**

I was lying on the bed, thinking about time between now, and since I completed Yamamoto's two tasks. I really should have been asleep by now, considering we all will be traveling for Tokyo tomorrow for the tournament, but I just couldn't. My mind kept thinking of the last 2 years.

Uncle Souichiro kept his promise and helped Miku with his abusive father. He didn't tell me the details. He just said that it has been taken care of and I need not worry.

I was still not convinced, but let him be.

After my suspension was over, I went back to school. There, I was tackled by a laughing Miku, during the recess. This alleviated much of my fear. I didn't tell her at the park, that, I was going to ask for help, but nonetheless, she was spot on in her mind when she thought that I had something to do with it.

I was about to reply negatively when she asked about it. But I realized that there is no harm in telling her the truth.

It wasn't like she would complain about it. I told her that I asked my Uncle to look into the matters and see if he can help.

She profusely thanked me and told me the details. Apparently, uncle, Souichiro followed my idea and sent one of his female acquaintances from Children Service Department to check on her. She tore her father in pieces. In the end, he was given a fine of 9,000,000 yen. He was also told if she ever found him about abusing her daughter again, he would be sent to jail. This got him really scared.

He had to open an account in name of Miku and deposit 50,000 yen per month as pocket money. He was also forced to hire a maid. When I enquired about it, Miku informed me that she has been taking care of him and her, since she was 10 years old. This actually surprised me a little. Still, I was angry at her father, that he forced her to do all the household work. No wonder she was only average at best student.

All in all, while her home life improved 10 times and more, her school life degraded. There were rumors about her that she exploited Sasuke (the guy who tried to rape her) and then blackmailed him; she is a slut and so on (the usual crap if you ask me). One by one, her friends came into peer pressure and left her but she stood tall and ignored them. I was very proud of that. I don't know where the rumors started but I had a suspicion.

Unfortunately, I didn't have any proof at that time. I couldn't even go to teachers about this as even some teachers were whispering about her. I didn't know then, but some boys were teasing her and the teachers weren't doing anything like usual. It all changed when I came back. I could see she was happy and relieved to see me. While she ignored them, she wasn't immune to their glares and barbs. This showed on her face. She had some dark circles under her eyes.

Once they saw me with her, they knew better than to keep up their teasing. Still, I felt bad when I learned this later on. I had one mind to go search for them and beat them up for everything they said about Miku, but she persuaded me otherwise.

The best thing, I saw was the scared face of Sasuke, when I came across him one time in the washroom. He didn't wait for a second and promptly fled from there, making a mess of his pants. I was perplexed about why he would do that. This happened 2nd and 3rd time too. One day I was just walking in the corridor when I saw him talking to his friends, I went near them without being seen and heard from him that he was the one who started those rumors. I intentionally coughed to get his attention, this had the desired result. He fainted on the spot.

Now, he knew that I knew what he did. But, I didn't want to beat him again. Apparently he had nightmares of me. On one hand, I was proud, on the other, disgusted. In the end, I decided to teach him the lesson by pranks. I paid the school known prankster to prank him in humiliating ways and blame me but only for the 1st prank so that he knows I am the one behind the pranks. 1 Day detention was worth it in the end.

His life became hell but somehow he kept coming back. I was somewhat impressed with his determination and stubbornness.

This continued for a while, whenever I would get bored I would also just go in his sight and make an angry face at him and he will flee from there. I amused myself from these situations a little too much. Later on, I felt a little guilty for bullying him but he just got a slap on the wrist when he should have been expelled or spent a year at least in Juvenile. In the end, he changed school just before the midterm exams.

The sour face of my previous homeroom teacher when we accidentally met in the corridor was also quite humorous. Apparently, my mom didn't like that he lied about me and tried to manipulate her. She directly went to the Board of Directors to file a complaint about him. In the end, he was demoted and put on probation. He also got quite an earful from my mom in the Lobby where other teachers and students could see and listen and that too on the same day after getting demoted.

Say what you will, but that was the best thing I liked about my mom. She knew where to strike and how to strike on someone to get full profit. Apparently, she learned this when she worked on Wall Street for some time.

Miku behaved well with me, just a little bit of flirting here and there. I could see she had a crush on me. But still, I was somewhat reserved with her despite that. I also didn't react to her flirting. I knew she was the same Miku who was in league with Shido so initially, I kept her at arms' length. Moreover, I didn't know how to flirt. One day she broke down crying in front of me that nobody trusted her, nobody wants to do anything with her even me. I felt bad about it and rectified it immediately.

Thankfully she bought the half-truths I told her at that time.

From then on she clung to me as her life depended on it. It didn't take much time for her to win me over. She became flirtier with me. At first, I didn't know what to do but little by little I started flirting back. Initially, I used to stammer whenever she flirted with me, still in a month our positions were reversed. After a month she would blush whenever I would flirt with her.

I also realized how lonely I was before Miku became my friend. There was Asami but she had her own circle of friends. She only came to meet me when she didn't have anyone else to spend time with. As I said, we were already drifting apart. Now, we only meet once or twice a month.

There were Saya and Hisashi, no doubt, for passing time but they were 2 and 3 years my junior and somewhat immature too. Hisashi just started maturing when he felt the blow of his parents' death but he was still a bit immature, then. Saya is still immature.

But Miku was different; she had been taking care of herself from the age of 10 after her mother passed away. With her father drinking away his life, she had to sometimes take care of him too. She matured not by choice but by necessity. She was not much younger than me too. We just had a difference of 10 months.

Moreover, Saya and Hisashi weren't there most of the time. I usually meet Hisashi at a freelance Dojo and Saya at her manor, while I met Miku every day. While she was a year junior from me, she still spent all her free time with me like recess time. We even bunked many times to spend some time together.

I even introduced her to my parents after she broke down in front of me, still feeling a little bad about it. My parents already knew about her, how she was almost raped, how her home life was, how her father abused her before uncle Souichiro stepped in, how her father was a drunkard and made a deal with a would-be rapist's father. Already my parents pitied her so when I introduced her to them; they didn't waste any time to spoil her.

Well my mom was initially wary of her but an hour after they both were smitten with her.

She started coming with me more often to my home from school instead of going to her house. She even started spending some nights in our house. I helped her with her studies in my free time. It wasn't like she was stupid, far from it. I would say she was actually very smart. It's just that she missed her studies as she had to take care of herself and her father. And now that her father was forced to hire a maid, she could properly concentrate on her studies.

I also think that she gave an extra effort to impress me.

And so we grew very close to each other in time. I was not surprised when she and I became so close that you could call her my best friend. Even Saya and Asami were jealous of her relationship with me when I introduced them to Miku. They even gave her a hard time about it by backhanded compliments. Thankfully, I already warned Miku of them so she didn't say anything. Hisashi just teased me about her but fully supported me.

I realized quickly that this was my chance to keep Miku in my group instead of Shido's, still, I wanted her to be ready, so I manipulated her by saying 'how I liked fit girls' and what do you know 2 months later she was quite fit. I even insisted her to take some self-defense classes so in future she doesn't become a sitting duck. She was not interested in martial arts but to impress me she took the classes and learned at quite a fast pace. Still, I could see it was not up to her alley.

While I knew she liked me and had a mountain-sized crush on me, I didn't reciprocate that. I played hard to get. I knew her status in school was bad so nobody wanted to be her friend, even the teenage boys who are ruled by their hormones kept their distance from her. Still, I knew if I wanted her loyalty I had to show her that I can get other girls I like and there are many fish in the pond, so to speak.

Moreover, she was still too young in my opinion. I felt uncomfortable to date a girl less than 16 years old. So that was 1 more reason to deny her any relationship with me.

To get her off my back, I used an online dating app to find a girl.

Thankfully some girls liked bad boys and nobody could fit better than me in that type of image.

My first girlfriend was more than 2-3 years older than me. Her name was Zoey. She was of mixed race like an American-Japanese. She was 5'3, just 3 inches smaller than me at that time. Her figure 28-20-28 made many boys drool, me included. She was quite a popular girl from 'All Girl High School' and had a thing for bad boys.

She had a gothic appearance with straight black hair and brown eyes. Most of her body was covered in tattoos. It was actually a craze then. Even now you could see some teenagers sporting tattoos though most of them are the tattoos that last for a year.

Although I liked the girls who have meat on her bones, I still accepted her. 'Beggars can't be choosers' after all, as they say. While she was not best in the boobs department, I can definitely say that she was on the top in the booty department.

I could have bounced a coin on her firm derriere but I was always a boob's man. I liked boobs so much that when we broke up, she had a figure of 32-20-30 and trust me all of the change was definitely not due to her growth. And it's not like she allowed me to do her ass.

For the first date, I took her to an expensive restaurant. I had to lie a bit when she asked my age. Instead of 15+, I said it was 16+, just a few months short on 17. The date was great. I flirted with her showering her with compliments. I also made sure to make her laugh.

I was thinking along the lines that I will get a kiss from the date but she surprised me by bringing me to a love hotel. After that, all my thinking was done with the lower head.

She also had more sexual experience than me. Still, I was a very good learner and more than made up with enthusiasm instead of experience. It didn't take much time getting the experience. I learned everything from her and used them on her, I am not ashamed to admit but my first time was a fast and total failure. I didn't even make her cum thankfully she had an orgasm during round 2.

Still, I was quite put out that while I had 2 orgasms she only had one. I was sure that I would get a dump, but surprisingly I didn't. I later got to know that she was turned on by a well-muscled body and I was quite good in that department. We had a 2nd date in an expensive café and later went to a movie. We had a make-out session there, and, I also got an invitation to her house for the next day, which I promptly took.

I reached her house to find her alone. I later learned that both her parents worked and come at night. She lived in a posh locality and had lived like a princess till now getting all that she wanted without lifting a finger. I suspected her gothic look was just a rebellious phase.

We watched a movie and had a good make-out session, so when she was all ready I was determined to make her scream so instead of just fucking her with a dick like last time, I ate her pussy and I didn't stop until she came 4 times in a row. My tongue was numb from all the work it did. The less I talk about my jaw, the better. I think I couldn't speak properly for 2 days after that.

At first, I thought I wouldn't like eating pussy but when you start making your girlfriend putty just by that method, you start having pride in your work. In the end, it doesn't matter. I became so good at eating pussy that I left her in a mess in just 5 minutes. Still, I couldn't make her cum before me while fucking.

So I keep practicing until I was good enough. And thankfully she helped me in the practice. We were going on it like rabbits. I was going on 'date' every other day.

I had a hunch that she only put up with me because of my 'magical tongue' as she usually called it. Maybe initially for my money too, as I suspected that her pocket money was suspended from the house. Even though, I wasn't complaining as we were both getting what we wanted!

I told Miku about my girlfriend in detail- what I do? How I spend my time with them? I ignored her sad face whenever I mentioned them, playing dense. I even ignored her sometimes purposely for my girlfriend, sometimes by mistake too as I was getting distracted from the new wonder called sex. It was cruel but effective. I was a forbidden fruit that she could see, touch and smell but couldn't taste.

Once I even heard her masturbating while saying my name when she spent the night at our house. Trust me my ego couldn't get higher after that.

While my first girlfriend was hot and good at sex, she was not long term girlfriend material; on the other hand, Miku was a 'Keeper'.

With time and practice, I was quite good enough to make her cum while fucking so during one of our fucking session I didn't eat her pussy and only fucked her, to confirm my hunch. She made some noises about it but didn't speak up. I could see the next time that she was quite annoyed by that and showed me on more than 1 occasion during our dates. We didn't have sex for a month. We had dates sure, but no sex.

She thought she was punishing me, and I admit, I was feeling withdrawals of that. Thankfully my exams were quite away at that time although my performance in Kenjutsu suffered due to it. But I was also stubborn. I refused to go for our dates for one reason or another. I mean why I would waste money if I couldn't get anything from it. It's not like we didn't do it after every date before so I knew she punishing me for the last fucking session.

If she wanted free food and other luxuries, she could trap another boy. We started having fights. I was also close to breaking up with her and she saw it. My birthday came up and she pleaded for a date one last time.

'If it didn't work, we would break up' I reminded her but she didn't reply back. Still, I saw that she saw the message.

We had a good date. Ah… who am I kidding? It was awkward as hell.

While during our usual fucking sessions which we usually had every week after our dates. I usually ate her and then fucked her; all the while she just laid there and didn't do a thing. I lost my virginity even before getting a blowjob or handjob for that matter. I later realized that she didn't want to put much effort into the sex. She expected me to do all the hard work while she reaped the benefit. But I had also some self-respect so during our next fucking session I again didn't eat her pussy.

I know it was somewhat petty but what can I say? I was immature in this area at that time. I should have talked with her about it but I was angry at her.

That was the last time I saw her. We had a big fight about it; I explained that if she wanted her pussy to be eaten she had to suck my cock. Not the exact crude words but they conveyed my intentions nonetheless. She refused to do it, said she wasn't going to lower herself like a whore. I snapped at her for this, what did she think I was? Whore? From there on our fight escalated and we left on bitter terms.

Still, I was pretty glum about it. While she was a bitch, she was my bitch. We were together for 9 months. She did leave her mark on me. Even now, I have her number.

In the end, Miku came to my rescue, she sprouted off the usual crap when we have to cheer someone. "She was not your type Saito; Maybe you should move on; The problem was in her not in you; Trust me any girl would be lucky to have you; Get a new girlfriend; You know there are others who like you, Maybe you can give them a try," She said.

I knew she meant her when she said about getting a new girlfriend or a girl liking me, but I didn't want to have a relationship with her just yet so I acted oblivious about it. Moreover, she was still just 15+ at that time. While her body was a bit grown up, she was still underage (for sex) in my opinion. It left some bad taste in the mouth. From the start, I always dated a girl who was 16 years or more.

Even my 1st girlfriend was more than 16 years old when we started dating and 17+ when we had the breakup. I later came clean with her about my age. When she learned my age she was surprised as she thought I was actually her age and reduced it on my profile page. Due to my training, I looked older than I actually was. Nonetheless, she continued to date me despite that.

Once again, I used the online dating app to find me a girlfriend.

It didn't take much time to get a new girlfriend.

My second girlfriend was about a year and half older than me. She was a year senior just in a different school. She was a small little thing standing at a height of around 5'1 feet. But she was quite buxom. She had a figure of 34-20-30. She had bigger boobs than some fully grown woman at that time. I am sure that if she lived till her mid 20's than she would match our school nurse Shizuka Marikawa in the breast department.

'Maybe Shizune will even eclipse her' I thought lecherously. A perverted giggle somehow escaped from my mouth. I instantly covered my mouth and looked around if anyone saw me. Not finding anybody, I sighed in relief.

With her blonde hair, black skin and big boobs, she actually looked like those slut girls from hentai anime. Unfortunately, she also faced some discrimination for her skin color despite her origin being Japanese.

She also knew how to use her body to seduce me, the little minx. Her boob-jobs were way better than blowjobs and trust me she was quite good at the latter. Just thinking of those big perky boobs sends me in a heavenly dream. And when she used both boobs and tongue….

While she knew how to use her body, she was not much sexually experienced at that time. Apparently she lost her virginity just then with a jerk after many months of fooling around and they broke up when she found him cheating on her. I don't know why the hell he would even cheat on her when he had her as a girlfriend.

She was trying to find a boyfriend but 'the jerk' was some type of lower-level Yakuza's son. He had warned the local boys to stay away from her so she had to find a boyfriend outside the school and friend circle. Even then, her ex scared off prospective boyfriends if they thought of dating her.

Her friend suggested an online app and thus we met. She made it clear on the 1st date, feeling, I would want to back out in fear of beating from her ex. Obviously I being a noble hero rescued her from her loneliness and 'the jerk'.

I even told her that I didn't fear anyone which she didn't believe me. To reassure her, I even told her my accomplishments in martial arts. She didn't believe me but 5 minutes and going through the internet, she totally believed me.

That was rewarded by a long kiss from her at the end of the date. I stayed my hands which were dying to feel her boobs, but I did feel her plump ass, considering I had to lift her up to kiss me. I could have moved down a little but then, I wouldn't have gotten the chance to feel her ass. Oh god her butt was so soft. That minx went all out on our 1st date. Her dress perfectly showed her curves in the right places.

Still, her prediction came true. Her Ex tried to intimidate me too, but he made two mistakes. He turned up alone, the next day, and in the evening, when only a few adults were there. I gave him quite the thrashing, but sadly he didn't learn. He came back a week after that with 5 of his friends. This time also, I came out on top, but I, myself got a black eye while all 6 were left broken in the street.

At that time we had been dating for a little more than 10 days but still, we were on the kissing and light petting stage.

I was not getting any sex from Shizune. I only had sex one time and that too with my ex in the last 2 months. Moreover, some light kissing with Shizune left me wanting more, which sadly I was not getting so this time I gave him a more thorough beating and vent some of my frustration at him. It helped me a little but not much.

He never disturbed me or Shizune again. Somehow she found out about the incidents. At first, she gave me quite the scolding but afterward thoroughly fucked to make up. If I had known I would get sex out of it, I would have told her about the first incident myself the next day. Still, as an incentive, I used all my tricks on her. While I only came 2 times (one while getting a blowjob/boob-job and 1 while fucking); I made her cum 6 times. She even blacked out during consecutive 4th orgasm when I used my 'magical tongue'.

From then on she became addicted to me. I am not one to boast but I could leave her flustered and breathless with just simple touches and words just after a month. Little by little she started open up about her fetishes.

She liked it rough and had strong fetishes that come under the BDSM. When she told me that, she looked down as if expecting to be rejected. I already suspected her fetish by that time. To reassure her I kissed her and had the first rough sex. The roughest it could get.

In future dates, I used her body in every way possible. In the end, I had to search on the internet for new ways to satisfy her fetishes, some of which I had no intention of doing ever. I even had an urge to throw up when I read some of them.

In one of our sessions, I tied her up and teased her for 2 hours on her request. I still remember that session

 **Flashback**

 _We were in a love hotel and going through the role play. It was her birthday so I decided to give her the best present of her life._

 _We were both naked in no time. The only difference was that her hands and legs were tied to the bed, while I was free._

 _Initially, I used my mouth to suck on her lips, neck, and boobs in that order. I took my time for the boobs though, making sure that they were properly taken care of. I also made sure to leave a few hickeys so that she could remember this for the next few days._

 _Then, I started fingering her side by side. Once I had satisfied my boob fetish, I started sucking her pussy dry, but, whenever she came close to cumming, I stopped. For 2 hours, I didn't let her cum. I made sure to give time to each of her erogenous zones._

 _It wasn't like she was only getting punished. I was experiencing what's it's like to have blue balls for the first time and trust me it was painful. In the end, she was threatening, begging, pleading and crying for me to let her orgasm in that order. Even then, I didn't let her cum. Thankfully, the walls were thick enough that nobody could hear us, otherwise, I am sure someone could have called the police by now._

 _It was good that I didn't let her give me the safe word. I just asked her to trust me and she did, the little fool._

 _Only after the 2-hour mark, when the timer went off, did I let her cum and cum she did. Her orgasm was so intense she blacked out for 5 minutes. Her body constricted as if an electric current was passing through her. My fingers were stuck in her pussy, the whole time. I couldn't move them no matter what. Only when she stopped cumming, was I able to move my fingers. Her body continued to twitch even when she was unconscious while drool kept coming out of her mouth._

 _After coming out of unconsciousness, she returned that tenfold. Her titty-fuck and blowjobs that day were spectacular._

 _The little minx even had the gall to tease me but a slap to her tits and a command got my message across. I actually loved when she teases me during our sex but that day I was really impatient for a release after that 2-hour marathon._

 **Flashback ends**

I think it was also the time when I broke her. She had been unusually submissive after that session.

We had that type of session many times but that one was by far the longest and most intense. Usually, I was not able to control my urges for more than 1 hour. I always got a boner when she was all helpless in front of me. There was a feeling of ecstasy when she submitted to me, and let me dominate her.

There were many things I didn't like too but did it anyway, for her.

For example, she also liked to be spanked, which I had no problem with. Still, my libido used to go down whenever she had an orgasm after getting spanked for 10 minutes straight. Sure, I like to spank her sometimes in between the fucking, but spanking her only for pain and that too for half an hour… ugh. Just thinking about it makes me uncomfortable. At least I lost the urge to throw.

When she proposed to drink my urine, I had to firmly say 'no' otherwise she would use her body to manipulate me to do it. She did for the spanking. She says these types of requests with so innocent expression that sometimes even I cave in to her demands. Like I said she could easily manipulate me with her body. I also denied her to do 'Fisting'. Just thinking of that makes my skin green.

'How can she even fit my fist in her cunt ugh. Why am I even thinking of unpleasant things? Think about good things; Think about good things' I chanted repeatedly in my mind.

Still, the best was when I used to tie her and used her mouth as my cum dumpster. I always wanted to face fuck and she completed that wish by asking to do it. I still remember that day when I face fucked her for the 1st time

 **Flashback:**

 _We were still only 1 and a half months into the relationship when she asked me to do that. I agreed. I was also quite bored with all the vanilla sex. I was quite ready to try other things so when she asked me what I liked. I told her about my fantasy._

 _I think her plan was to try out all the things I liked and then start convincing me about the things she liked. And I had to give it to her. It worked._

 _I was ecstatic. It was my dream to face fuck, but you know what happened with my first girlfriend. I booked a VIP room in a love hotel for the session. I wanted to be fully prepared that day after all and didn't want to leave anything to luck. Once we were there, we quickly took out our clothes._

 _We had a make-out session. Once we both were turned on, the game started. I tied her hands behind her back and put my cock in her mouth. I started at a slow pace. She tried to move her head for a faster pace but I didn't let her. I didn't want to scare her away by going all out from the start. If I had known that she would have liked that, I would have fucked her face so much that she would have trouble doing anything from her mouth._

 _Initially, to familiarize her, I kept moving my dick in and out at a slow pace. The feeling of my cock touching the back of her throat was amazing. Once I was sure that she had gotten the technique to breathe, I increased the pace._

 _Little by little I started increasing the pace. In no time, I was going all out. She tried to back away but my hands on her head were firm. I didn't let her move, even just a little._

 _I didn't stop even if she was having trouble breathing or she was getting gagged. I just continued to face fuck her. I didn't care if she broke away from me after this session. All I wanted was to face fuck her. After all, I was confident that I could get another girlfriend in no time._

 _Understandably, her eyes were watering down as she continued to choke on my cock._

" _Gagkh! Gagkh! Gagkh! Gagkh! Gagkh!"_

 _Still, I made sure that I didn't hurt her too much, though I knew her jaw would definitely ache after this session._

 _I could see that her eyes began to roll back in her head, the lack of air slowly causing her to pass out. Only my hands on her head and cock in her mouth were keeping her up, otherwise, I am sure she would have fallen down by now. Luckily for her, I was getting close._

 _With one last thrust, I buried my cock fully down her throat and began to cum. She was still conscious enough to drink it up or maybe it was just a reflex by now, after all, she had given me quite some blowjobs by then._

 _She greedily drank every drop of my cum or tried to at least. Only when I had my fill and filled her mouth with my cum that it came out, did I took my cock out of her mouth, letting the dark-skinned girl finally breath. She started gasping for air choking on all cum that was in her mouth._

 _Not a second later, she was unconscious. For a second, I was terrified thinking it was too much for her. I quickly bent down to check the pulse which was thankfully fine. She was breathing normally though, She had the perfect slut image when I looked her over._

 _I let her recover for some minutes after which she came out of her sleep._

 _Just after that, she surprised me by asking me to punish her for wasting cum and not drinking all of it, which I did by once again burying cock down her throat. I also realized then and there, that she definitely had some submissive fetish._

 _That day was one surprise after another._

 **Flashback ends:**

I was instantly in love with her afterward. She was really compatible with me sexually.

We were having sex every alternative day or sometimes even every day after our dates. In truth, the dates were actually getting small and small and sex time, longer. Sure we watched some movies and eat in some restaurant but it wasn't like dates. It was like spending time with a friend. I realized then that we both were actually very comfortable in each other presence and in our bodies. Most of the date-time was actually spent on sex.

In the last few months, instead of going to dates, we directly meet at the love hotel.

I also introduced her to my parents and all my friends who weren't much. All my 3 friends who were girls had quite a reaction after seeing Shizune for the first time.

Asami was quite jealous of both my girlfriends. I could understand as she had a crush on me.

She once cornered me and asked if I liked girls with big boobs so much. She was really on the verge of crying. I had to use every trick I had to calm her down. Still, I didn't want her to get any ideas and moreover, I really wanted her to move on. I also wanted to be her friend. She was only a few days to become 17 and she still hadn't a single boyfriend.

So, I very gently explained that yes, I like big boobs, but, it didn't mean that, it was only the reason we never got together. Her friendship meant more to me and I just didn't want to lose her friendship. After that, I gave her a big hug and small, chaste kiss at the cheek in the end. I also motivated her to get a boyfriend.

We were closer friends after that incident.

Saya never met Shizune but she saw her picture. She just huffed and got back to lecturing me, which in turn, I ignored.

Miku's jealousness though was on the whole other level. When I first introduced them to each other, I saw Miku looking at Shizune's chest then her own chest. I realized she was comparing them and coming up short. I could see that her smile was quite forced after that.

On the other hand, introducing Shizune to her was definitely a wrong decision. If I had known, I would have never told her about Miku.

For the next few days, everything was alright but little by little, she became quite clingy. At first, I let her be thinking it was just a phase but it became worse.

This was also the time when competition for Under 17 was going to start in Tokyo, so I took this out of my mind and decide to concentrate on my training.

In my studies department, I decided to take a year break before going to high school. My parents obviously refused though father first asked for one reason. I gave them a few.

First: I already knew everything. Further, I could easily get top scores anytime by preparing in the last 2-3 weeks.

Second: It's not like I will need a job in the future. We were already rich. In fact, even my grandchildren wouldn't have to work considering how many properties we had and how much our earning was.

Third: I wanted to practice for the Under 17 tournament that would be happening in Tokyo considering, I only had 9 months then.

Last but certainly not the least: I wanted to concentrate on Kenjutsu seeing as that old man had finally deemed me 'good'.

There was also another secret reason which I did not tell them. I wanted to be in the same class as Saeko and Miku. If I had continued, I would have graduated from high school. I would have been in some college when the tragedy would have stricken.

In the end, they had to acquiesce to my demands. Thankfully, I was not going to be the oldest even if I dropped for a year as my birthday was just before the start of school years.

In the training department, I was flying through the challenges.

Yamamoto decided to start teaching me, after 10 months of joining.

In those months, he let me join the Kendo practice, instead. Unfortunately, Saeko did not practice with the other students. Either Yamamoto or his first disciple, Kabuto, trained her from what I heard from other disciples. Most of my initial training was done by Kabuto too, seeing as the old man was usually out of the city and sometimes overseas. I think I even forgot that I was paying for Yamamoto to teach me.

In those months, I went from total immature to one of the best. In the end, only Kabuto was able to keep up with me. I have to give it to him, he was quite good. But I was also bridging the gap quickly. I still remember that day.

 **Flashback**

 _It had been 8 months since I joined here. The tension with Zoey was affecting my practice but seeing as I was already one of the best, I wasn't worried._

 _Both, Kabuto and me, were going at each other like crazy. This was our 3_ _rd_ _spar of the day. We both usually have 4-5 spars a day so we still had 2 more to go._

 _Then, out of nowhere, the old man came and coughed. We both stopped our attacks midway. Seeing him there, I was quite surprised. I didn't even know he was home. On our questioning look, he asked me to spar with him. Thankfully, most of the students were gone by that time. Most of them usually watch the 1_ _st_ _and 2_ _nd_ _spar but by the 3_ _rd_ _most go back to their home. Even then, it was in total silence._

 _I quickly made my way to his personal Dojo. In the meantime, Kabuto sent everyone away and came himself to watch, probably, and to enjoy seeing me get beat up._

 _We took our positions with shinai in our hands._

 _He didn't attack and simply waited. Initially, I was also wary, so I too waited, ready for his attack, though his amused expression was irritating me._

 _But the attack never came. Knowing he could get bored quickly, I started the attack. I didn't want to miss the chance._

 _Feinting on the left, I went for his right, but, he was already dodging my attack. It was like he knew how I would attack. No matter what I did, he dodged or in some cases blocked. I was going all out from the start so I was breathing a little too hard after a few minutes but he wasn't even sweating. It was like he was totally calm._

 _Seeing that, I started attacking with more vigor. This continued for some more minutes when suddenly, he attacked._

 _It was over before I could even do a thing. His shinai was at my throat while mine was still on the way to attack him. I didn't even saw him attack._

 _I had to say Yamamoto was truly a monster. I already watched some of his fights on the internet, but the real-life experience was something else. Being at the end of his sword was terrifying. Even then, I gave my all and lost._

 _I gave him a small smile which he returned though his eyes were saying something else. It was like he was making me see that I was just a big frog in a small pond and the distance between me and him was still long._

 _I understood his intentions. He did this, so I would lose my arrogant attitude. I would say he was wrong but truthfully, I had become a little arrogant after my nonstop winning in martial arts and kendo._

" _So what did you do wrong?" He asked out of the blue, bringing me back to the real world._

" _I went against you," I said dryly._

 _Kabuto tried to contain his laughter but couldn't. On the other hand, Yamamoto smirked._

" _Cheeky little brat. Well, that too but other than that" He asked once again._

" _I was overconfident. When I saw that nothing was happening, I became reckless. I should have continued that way. Instead, I started overreaching and dropped my defense for attacking" I said_

 _He nodded and said "Well at least you have the wisdom to see your mistakes. Very well you may go. Sun is getting down and you are still young to be outside."_

 _I nodded and gave a bow of respect._

 _Just as I started walking away, he said "Oh! One more thing, I have finally decided to train you" I turned to look at him if he was pulling my leg but his serious face made me realize he was serious, though his next words were a bit downer "But, you will have to defeat Kabuto first in your spars"._

 _I nodded, determination seeping in my bones. I nodded and went away_

 **Flashback ends**

It took me somewhat less than 2 months to defeat Kabuto, in which my exams came and went away. In truth, I already defeated him by the end of the 1st month, but Kabuto refused to admit it. He said it was just a fluke. So, I had to defeat him in all the 5 spars of the day continously, to prove my point. I think he only agreed because he was tired of getting beat up in front of his other students.

At last Yamamoto finally decided to teach me.

I have to say he was a wonderful teacher. He quickly realized that I learn far better by sparring. We were sparring by the 3rd month after he taught me all the basics. I wasn't a fan of getting beat up but I knew, I was progressing, so, I didn't whine and just stood up again and again until he told me to stop.

If I hadn't taken a break from the school, I am not sure if I could have continued. Every day, I would go home black and blue. There were some parts of my body, which, I never thought that they could ache. Still, it helped me in the end. After all these months, I could now give him a run for his money.

One thing I noticed was sometimes, he would become suddenly fast like out of nowhere. Still, it wasn't my place to enquire so I kept my mouth shut and just kept going.

I also met Saeko at last, just a few months back. Sure, I saw her a few times while my kendo training was going on, but it was all from afar, not face to face.

Saeko looked even more hot in real life.

 **Flashback:**

 _I was sparring with Yamamoto in his private Dojo when Saeko came in with a phone. Seeing that, we both stopped as nobody, not even Kabuto would disturb the sparring if it isn't important._

" _Father, there is a call for you and Kabuto says it's urgent" I heard her speak._

" _Excuse me," Yamamoto said taking the phone from her and went out of the room._

 _Now we were both alone and it was getting awkward. I decided to introduce myself. Although I was already with Shizune, I really wanted to tap that. Moreover, I think she also wanted to introduce herself otherwise she wouldn't have waited and simply left the room when Yamamoto went away._

" _Hello, my name is Saito Sakazuki," I said._

" _I know. Father mentioned you quite some times. My name is Saeko Busujima" She said in return._

" _Nothing bad, I hope," I said with a small smile. She just smirked in return._

 _I already knew her because of my otherworldly knowledge. I also knew she will become one of the deadliest members of Takashi's group. But I wanted her in my group and she had a hot body too, so I did the only thing I could do at that time to keep her interest. I also did not want to get back to the awkward silence._

" _Saeko-San, I don't mean to presume, but I think you would know kendo considering who your father is," I said._

" _Yes, I am quite proficient at kendo. Are you asking for a spar?" She asked with an amused smirk while arching her eyebrow._

" _What if I am?" I asked her in return, a smirk forming on my face._

 _After that, there was no wordplay. She took a shinai and got into the stance. We both moved at the same time. While I knew she wasn't giving her all, I have to say she was really good at this. She should be considering she must have been learning this from a young age._

 _Still, even I wasn't going all out. So, I decided to take it up a notch. She, in turn, took it to a higher level. Little by little, we turned it up a notch. In the end, we were approximately going all out. I know she held back due to her sadism, while I just held back because I didn't want to embarrass her._

 _Even then, if someone saw us, they would think we were trying to kill each other._

 _We were going at it for a few minutes when I decided to…._

 _Suddenly we both heard clapping. We both stopped and turned to see Yamamoto clapping with a smile on his face._

" _Wonderful. I see that you both decided to introduce each other in warrior way" He said_

 _I cocked to look at him like crazy whenever he says something like this. On the other hand, I noticed that Saeko got pink on her cheeks. I was confused but then I remembered that she gets turned on by fighting._

" _It was a good match. Maybe we should spar some other time" I was taken out of my thoughts when she said that. I looked in her direction to see her placing the shinai in the box._

" _Sure, I am usually free whenever your old man is away. At least this way, I would be able to keep my skills sharp" I hastily added the last part when I saw Yamamoto narrow his eyes. There was also some sort of pressure on me, just like when I first met him. Just as it came, it went away._

' _What the hell was that' I screamed in my mind. I know it couldn't be because of me referring to him as 'old man' as I have said that a dozen times. I first accidentally said that a few months back. I only mentioned him that in my mind but that day it came out. Fortunately, he didn't get angry, instead, he laughed, so I kept referring him that way._

 _Saeko cocked her eyebrow at the casual mention of his father. In the end, she nodded and went away._

 _Yamamoto, on the other hand, cracked his knuckles._

 **Flashback ends**

That day, he was more brutal than all other days. I know I shouldn't have flirted with her daughter when he was just a few feet away from me, but, I couldn't help it. She is just too hot. You know, you see a girl and instantly feel attracted to her. That same thing was happening to me.

Saeko has long, straight and shiny purple hair along with a triangular fringe at the front that barely touches the ridge of her nose, blue eyes, and sizable breasts. Her breasts are not yet fully matured but I would say they are easily C cup.

She is quite tall for a Japanese girl and her relatively long limbs contribute leverage to her powerful sword swings. She is just 2 inches smaller than me. One of Saeko's most attractive physical features are her lips, which have a shiny pink appearance.

Damn those lips. they were always inviting. And when she respirates after a long spar, they are begging to be kissed. Only due to the iron will, I was able to control my lust and not just have my way with her. I am quite horny after every spar with her. At least it helps that Shizune is always ready to relieve stress.

Anyway, in the last few months, we both have become good friends. Whenever Yamamoto is out of town, (and he is out of town, a lot) I usually practiced Kendo with Kabuto but after that meeting, I started practicing with Saeko instead. Initially, Kabuto chaperoned us and I was angry at that as I couldn't talk to her much freely. I could see that even Saeko was little miffed by that, so I devised a plan.

I start coming when it was time for the students. This way, Kabuto was usually busy with them. When I applied the plan, I saw his helpless and frustrated face and I couldn't help but smirk.

From then, we could freely express ourselves.

One thing I have noticed is that she usually holds back even in the face of defeat. I wasn't going to mention her sadism but I was very frustrated at her holding back. I even egged her on, so she could go all out but she stubbornly held back.

I wanted to confront her but I decided not to. We were friends for just some months and I didn't want to jeopardize my friendship with her. Moreover, the date of the tournament was getting closer.

In the last months, we have become quite good friends. I also learned that I was her first friend. Her friends don't usually last for long. If that wasn't some plot for her future crush, I don't what is?

Still, I know I already have a hot girlfriend in the form of Shizune with Miku and Asami vying for my attention. But even then, I was dying to tap Saeko. I don't know why it was but it was the truth.

Maybe they all are right. 'Men really are unfaithful creatures'.

All this hard thinking is making me tired and sleepy. It is good considering, it is already 2:00 A.M, and, I have to wake up by 6, in the morning.

…

 **I apologize for so many flashbacks. Initially, I was going to do the last 3 flashbacks in the 7** **th** **chapter but when I edited the story, it fitted here more, as I noticed that the last 2 chapters rarely mentioned any Kenjutsu or Saeko despite being so much passing of time.**

 **Here are the ages of MC and other characters so that the timeline doesn't confuse you.**

 **Saito Sakazuki:**

 **15 years 3 months+: MC got his 1** **st** **girlfriend (July 2015)**

 **16 years+: MC already passed junior high. He decided to take a year off. He also broke up with his 1** **st** **girlfriend after a big fight on his birthday. He also started dating Shizune. Master Busujima also started teaching him personally.**

 **16 years 6 months+: Met Saeko for the first time.**

 **16 years 9 months+: At the end of the chapter.**

 **Saya Takagi:**

 **13 years 9 months: At the end of the chapter.**

 **Miku Yuuki:**

 **15 years 11 months+: At the end of the chapter.**

 **Shizune:**

 **17 years 4.5 months+: Starts dating Saito.**

 **18 years 1.5 months+: At the end of the chapter.**

 **Asami Nakaoka:**

 **16 years 11 months+: Brokedown in front of Saito.**

 **17 years 3 months+: At the end of the chapter.**

 **Saeko Busujima:**

 **16 years 4 months+: Met Saito for the first time.**

 **16 years 7 months+: At the end of the chapter.**


	5. Notification

**Hey guys! I am back.**

 **Those who like self-inserts can check out my other stories. They are "Harry Potter: Self insert"; "Dragon ball Z: self insert"; "Goblin Slayer: Self Insert"; "Young Justice: Self Insert" and "One piece: self insert".**

 **I have also decided to write a self insert for ASOIAF / Game of Thrones 'after' the release of George RR martin's next book "Winds of Winter", which I hope will come out by next year. Even if it's not released, I will try to write it.**

 **Now I know, I said I would update the story in 2 weeks but I couldn't. I am sorry.**

 **Now it doesn't mean I was doing nothing. I updated half of the chapters but an idea struck me. I was going to use it after the current chapters and maybe after the canon starts before, but when I revamped the timeline, I realized, I would have to add 1 or 2 new chapters in between.**

 **I also didn't mention anything about Saeko, Kenjutsu, etc in my last 2 chapters. The thing is I was only focused on Miku and Shizune in the last chapters.**

 **The info dump is also not good.**

 **I have updated the first 4 chapters and have posted them after this. The next new chapter will be after them and before the last 2 chapters.**

 **I know you all or at least some would be quite angry at me but what can I do? I am quite busy with my work and all the other things.**

 **I will try to update the next chapter and other edited chapters by the next week but no promises.**

 **Thank You.**


	6. Sex, Sex and More Sex

**Hey Guys chapter 5 is here,**

 **I know I said 1 week but I was free today so I wrote it down. Last chapter was a little bit small in my opinion so I wrote this chapter in 7.5k+ words.**

 **A guy1013: I always try to be consistent in updates cuz I know how it feels to be on the other side, when there is no update for 2 months and you are checking every day if it has been updated or not. This is the same reason I inform when the next update will be at last of the chapter. As for starting cannon, it will start from chapter 7 that means after next chapter.**

 **King carlos: I started writing mainly for 2 reasons. One I had these amazing ideas and second I wanted to practice writing. I will try your advice from next chapter, still thanx anyway.**

 **Lifelessman: Sorry but MC won't be learning Medicine except some first aid for emergency. He is already busy as it is with his projects and doesn't have much time to do anything else; moreover he will have our favorite Nurse Shizuka Marikawa for that. Your other suggestions hold some merit. I will try to incorporate them in next chapter.**

 **He is already badass MC**

 **Notyourslave: Definitely not once a week, I have my other story too. Also I try to update at least once a month but sometimes life has obstacles that you have to clear which takes 'time'.**

 **Thank you everyone for liking and following this story, I hope this chapter will be of your liking.**

 **Warning: lemon ahead**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool of the dead, just my OC**

 **Chapter 5:**

 **SEX, SEX AND MORE SEX**

 **2 years and 4 months later:**

Uncle Souichiro kept his promise and helped Miku with his abusive father. He didn't tell me the details just 'that it has been taken care of, you need not worry'.

I was still not convinced but after my suspension was over when I got back to school, I was tackled by a laughing Miku. This alleviated some of my fear.

She profusely thanked me and told me the details. Apparently uncle Souichiro followed my idea and sent one of his female acquaintances from Children Service Department to check on her. She tore him in pieces. In the end he was given a fine of 10000 yen. He was also told if she ever found him about abusing her daughter again, he would be sent to jail. This got him scared. He was forced to hire maid. He also had to open an account in name of Miku and deposit 1000 yen per month.

All in all while her home life improved 10 times and more, her school life degraded. There were rumors about her that she exploited Sasuke (the guy who tried to force her) and then blackmailed him; she is a slut and so on (the usual crap if you ask me). One by one her friends came into peer pressure and left her but she stood tall and ignored them. I don't know from where the rumors started but I had a suspicion.

Unfortunately I didn't had any proof at that time. Even some teachers started whispering about her. I didn't know then but some boys were teasing her but the teachers weren't doing anything. It all changed when I came back. I could see she was happy and relieved to see me. While she ignored them, she wasn't immune to it. This showed on her face.

Once they saw me with her, they knew better than to keep up their teasing; still I felt bad when I learned this later on. I had one mind to go search them and beat them up for everything they said about Miku, but she persuaded me otherwise.

The best thing I saw was scared face of Sasuke, when I came across him one time in washroom; he didn't wait for a second and promptly fled from there, making a mess of his pants. I was perplexed why he would do that. This happened 2nd and 3rd time too. One day I was just walking in the corridor when I saw him talking to his friends, I went near them without being seen and heard from him that he was the one who started those rumors. I intentionally coughed to get his attention, this had the desired result.

Now he knew that I knew but I didn't wanted to beat him again. Apparently he had nightmares of me. On one hand I was proud, on the other, disgusted. In the end I decided to teach him the lesson by pranks. I paid the school known prankster to prank him in humiliating ways and blame me but only for 1st prank. His life was hell but somehow he kept coming back.

This continued for a while, whenever I would get bored I would also just go in his sight and make an angry face at him and he will flee from there. I amused myself from these situations a little too much. Later on I felt a little guilty for bullying him but he just got a slap on wrist when he should have been expelled or spent a year at least in Juvenile. In the end he changed school just before midterm exams.

The sour face of my previous homeroom teacher when we accidently met in corridor was also quite humorous. Apparently my mom didn't liked that he lied about me and tried to manipulate her. She directly went to Board of Directors to file a complaint about him. In the end he was demoted and put on probation. He also got quite an earful from my mom in the Lobby where other teachers and students could see and listen and too on the same day after getting demoted.

Say what you will but that was the best thing I liked about my mom. She knew where to strike and how to strike on someone to get full profit. Apparently she learned this when she worked on Wall Street for some time.

Miku behaved well with me, just a little bit of flirting here and there; but I knew she was the same Miku who was in league with Shido so initially I kept her at arms' length. One day she broke down crying in front of me that nobody trusted her, nobody wants to do anything with her even me. I felt bad about it and rectified it immediately. Thankfully she bought the half truths I told her at that time.

From then on she clung to me like her life depended on it. It didn't take much time for her to win me over. I also realized how lonely I was before Miku became my friend. I even stammered whenever she flirted with me, still in a month our positions were reversed.

There were Saya and Hisashi no doubt, for passing time but they were 2 years my junior and somewhat immature. Hisashi just started maturing when he felt the blow of his parents' death but he was still amateur. But Miku was different; she had been taking care of herself from the age of 10 when her mother passed away. With her father drinking away his life, she had to sometimes take care of him too. She matured not by choice but by necessity.

While she was a year junior from me, she spent all her free time with me. I even introduced her to my parents after she broke down in front of me, still feeling a little bad about it. My parents already knew about her, how she was almost raped, how her home life was, how her father abused her before uncle Souichiro stepped in, how her father was a drunkard and made a deal with a would be rapist's father. Already my parents pitied her so when they I introduced her to them; they didn't waste any time to spoil her.

In an hour they were smitten with her.

She started coming with me more often to my home from school instead of going to her house, she even started spending some nights in our house. I helped her with studies in my free time and we grew very close to each other in time. So I was not surprised when she and I became so close that you could call her my best friend. Even Saya was jealous of her relationship with me when I introduced her to Miku. Hisashi just teased me about her but fully supported me.

I later realized that this is my chance to keep Miku in my group instead of Shido's, still I wanted her to be ready so I manipulated her by saying 'how I liked fit girls' and what do you know 2 months later she was quite fit. I even insisted her to take some self defense classes so in future she doesn't become a sitting duck. She was not interested in martial arts but to impress me she took the classes, still I could see it was not up her alley.

While I knew she liked me and had a mountain sized crush on me, I didn't reciprocate that, I played hard to get. I knew her status in school was bad so nobody wanted to be her friend, even the teenage boys who are ruled by their hormones kept their distance from her. Still I knew if I wanted her loyalty I had to show her that I can get other girls I like and there are many fish in the pond so to speak.

Thankfully some girls liked bad boys and nobody could fit better than me in that type of image. I told her about my girlfriends in detail- what I do? How I spend my time with them? I ignored her sad face whenever I mentioned them, playing dense. I even ignored her sometimes purposely for my girlfriends. It was cruel but effective. I was a forbidden fruit that she could see, touch and smell but couldn't taste. Once I even heard her masturbating while saying my name. Trust me my ego couldn't get high after that.

While both my first 2 girlfriends were hot and good at sex, they were not long term girlfriend material; on the other hand Miku was a 'Keeper'.

My first girlfriend was 1 year older than me. She was 5'4, just 1 inch smaller than me at that time with black hair and brown eyes. Her figure 32-28-38 made many boys drool, me included. She was quite popular girl from All Girl School and had a thing for bad boys. While she was not best at boobs department, I can definitely say that she was on the top in booty department. I could have bounced a coin on her firm derriere but I was always a boob's man, I liked boobs so much that when we broke up, she had a figure of 36-28-40 and trust me all of the change was definitely not due to her growth.

She also had more sexual experience than me; still I was a very good learner and more than made up with enthusiasm instead of experience. It didn't take much time getting the experience. I learned everything from her and used them on her, I am not ashamed to admit but my first time was fast and total failure. I didn't even make her cum thankfully she had an orgasm during round 2. Still I was quite put out that while I had 2 orgasms she only had one. I was sure that I would get dump, but surprisingly I didn't. We had a 2nd date in an expensive café and next day I got an invite to her house which I promptly took.

Next day I reached her home to find alone. She lived in posh locality and had lived like a princess till now getting all what she want without lifting a finger. we watched a movie and had a good make out session so when she was all ready I was determined to make her scream so instead of just fucking her with dick, I ate her pussy and I didn't stop till she came 4 times in a row. Still I couldn't make her cum before me while fucking. I keep doing it until I was good enough. I became so good at eating pussy that I left her in a mess in just 5 minutes.

I had a hunch that she only put up with me because of my 'magical tongue' as she usually called it. At that time I was quite good enough to make her cum while fucking so during one of our fucking session I didn't ate her pussy and only fucked her, she made some noises about it but didn't speak up. I could see the next time that she was quite annoyed by that and showed me on more than 1 occasion during our dates. We didn't had sex for a month. We had dates but no sex.

She thought she was punishing me and I admit I was feeling withdrawals of that. My performance in kenjutsu also suffered due to it but I was also stubborn. I refused for our dates for one reason or other. I mean why I would waste money if I couldn't get anything from it. It's not like we didn't do it after every date before so I knew she punishing me for the last fucking session.

If she wanted free food, she could trap another boy. I was also close to breaking up with her and she saw it and pleaded for a date one last time, if it didn't work, we would break up I reminded her.

While during our fucking sessions which we usually had every week, I usually ate her and then fucked her, she didn't do a thing. I lost my virginity even before getting a blowjob or hand job for that matter. I later realized that she didn't wanted to put much effort in the sex, she expected me to do all the hard work while she reaped the benefit. But I had also some self respect so during our next fucking session I again didn't ate her pussy.

I know it was somewhat petty but what can I say? I was amateur in this area at that time. I should have talked with her about it but I was angry at her.

That was the last time I saw her. We had a big fight about it; I explained that if she wanted her pussy to be eaten she had to suck my cock. Not the exact crude words but they conveyed my intentions nonetheless. She refused to do it, said she wasn't going to lower herself like a whore. I snapped at her for this, what did she thought I was? Whore? From there on our fight escalated and we left on bitter terms.

Still I was pretty glum about it. While she was a bitch, she was my bitch. We were together for 10 months. She did left her mark on me.

In the end Miku came to my rescue, she sprouted off the usual crap when we have to cheer someone. "She was not your type Saito; maybe you should move on; the problem was in her not in you; Get a new girlfriend; you know there are others who like you, maybe you can give them a try" she said.

I knew she meant her when she said about getting a new girlfriend or a girl liking me, but I didn't want to have a relationship with her just yet so I acted oblivious about it.

It didn't take much time to get a new girlfriend.

My second girlfriend was only some months younger than me. She was in one year senior just different school. She was a small little thing standing at height of only 5 feet but she was quite buxom. She had a figure of 38-26-34. She had bigger boobs than Miku at that time. I am sure that if she lived till her mid 20's than she could have matched our school nurse Shizuka Marikawa in the breast department.

With her blonde hair and big boobs, she looked miniature clone of our school nurse Shizuka Marikawa. The only difference between them was color of their eyes. While Shizuka had yellow/golden eyes, Shizune (my 2nd girlfriend's name) had blue. She also knew how to use her body to seduce me, the little minx. Her boobjobs were way better than blowjobs and trust me she was quite good at the latter.

While she knew how to use her body, she was not much sexually experienced. Apparently she lost her virginity just then with a jerk after many months of fooling around and they broke up when she found him cheating on her. She was trying for a boyfriend but 'the jerk' was some type of thug who had warned the local boys to stay away from her so she had to find a boyfriend outside the school. Obviously I being noble hero rescued her from her loneliness and 'the jerk'.

Oh! He tried to intimidate me too but he made two mistakes. He turned up alone and in evening when only few adults were there. I gave him quite the thrashing, but sadly he didn't learn. He came back 2 weeks after that with 2 of his friends. This time also I came out on top but I myself got a black eye. At that time we had been dating for more than 2 weeks but still we were on the kissing stage, I was not getting any sex from Shizune. I only had sex one time and that too with my ex in last 2 months so this time I gave him a more through beating and vent some of my frustration at him.

He never disturbed me or Shizune again. Somehow she found out about the incidents. At first she gave me quite the scolding but afterwards thoroughly fucked to make up. If I had known I would get sex out of it, I would have told her about the incident myself ages ago. Still as an incentive I used all my tricks on her. While I only came 2 times (one while getting a blowjob and 1 while fucking); I made her cum 6 times. She even blacked out during consecutive 4th orgasm when I used my magical tongue.

From then on she became addicted to me. I am not one to boast but I could leave her flustered and breathless with just simple touches. She also liked it rough and had strong fetishes which come under the BDSM. I used her body in every way possible. In the end I had to search on internet for new ways to satisfy her fetishes, some of which I had no intention of doing ever. I even had an urge to throw up when I read some of them.

In one of our session I tied her up and teased her for 2 hours. I fingered her, kissed her, sucked her but when she came close to cum, I stopped. For 2 hours I didn't let her cum. In the end she was begging, pleading and crying for me to fuck her senseless, only after that did I let her cum and cum she did. Her orgasm was so intense she blacked out for 5 minutes. We had that type of session many times but that one was by far the longest and intense. Usually I was not able to control my urges for more than 1 hour. I always got a boner when she was all helpless in front of me, there was a feeling of ecstasy when she submitted to me and let me dominate her.

There were many things I didn't liked too but did it anyway. For example she also liked to be spanked which I had no problem with, still my libido used to go down whenever she had an orgasm after getting spanked for half an hour straight. When she proposed to drink my urine I had to firmly say 'no' otherwise she would use her body to manipulate me to do it.

Still the best was when I used to tie her and used her mouth as my cum dumpster. I didn't stop even if she was having trouble breathing or she was getting gagged. She greedily drank every drop of my cum. Only when I had my fill and filled her mouth with my cum that it came out, did I stopped.

In the end she became quite clingy and I had to dump her. I didn't just dump her suddenly. I eased her into it.

While at first we had sex at every alternative day, at the end we had sex in 2 weeks. She was quite frustrated by it and it showed when we fucked. She worked very hard during our fucking session to impress me like one time she didn't let me fuck her or eat her pussy, instead for the whole 2 hours she gave me boobjobs and sucked my cock like it was her last time. That one time I blacked out for sometime; I didn't had any energy left to go home after she was done with me. She didn't once let me pleasure her but at least she came when I fucked her pussy raw.

Sometimes I pitied her; I knew she would break if I suddenly broke up with her that's why I eased her into letting our relationship go. She even let me do the anal in hopes of keeping the sex interesting which it did but only for some time. Now I know why boys like to do anal. I fucked her 2nd hole so much that she had trouble walking for next 3 days. It was a good thing that she made a stupid excuse of getting cramps in her legs when her parents asked her, otherwise she would have been in much more trouble.

Even my cock once had a problem, when we fucked so much that it swelled but thankfully a tube prescribed by doctor helped me in that tight spot.

She actually was right about our relationship but tried the wrong way to correct it. Sex was great; I didn't had any problems with it, in fact sex was the best. I had the problem with her attitude. Instead of giving me space, she clung to me. She even demanded me to end my friendship with Miku. Obviously I firmly refused and predictably she got angry. She stormed out in our mid Date. I was getting sick of her attitude so when she tried to apologize, I refused her.

For 2 weeks I refused to speak to her. I only forgave when she came to my House and started crying in front of my parents. That too to stop the drama,

I then realized she was getting addicted to me. Still little by little I started distancing from her so that she doesn't do something stupid in hopes of getting me back. Just last month I broke up with her and ended our relationship 1 and half year. Thinking about it still brought me a smile.

 _Flashback:_

 _I was waiting for her in our usual 'Love Hotel' planning on when to break up with her, after sex or before sex. In the end I decided to remain on plan and break it up before we gave into our lust._

 _I never took her home for some quality time and why would I, when I had a love hotel in my name. This hotel was actually my father's but you get the gist. At first I didn't know we had this type of hotel in our name, I had to rent a cheaper love hotel and pay extra due to my minority status whenever I needed to spend some quality time with my 1_ _st_ _girlfriend. But last year when Dad got sick for a month and asked me to check on all our properties, I learned we had an expensive love hotel in our name._

 _I decided to use this as an opportunity. I gave some excuse and fired the manager but he start pleading and begging so in the end I made a deal. He knew then that firing him was just a ruse. I blackmailed him but he readily agreed for the deal._

 _Now I had to just give manager 1000 yen per month and he kept this secret from my father. Even if he told my father about it, I am sure I wouldn't get any punishment. My parents know that teenagers my age are sexually active. For 1000 yen per month I get a VIP room with king sized bed and many other features, I just had to inform him in advance to reserve my choice of room. Thank god, I learned we had a love hotel before I got Shizune otherwise her kinky fetishes would have got me in trouble._

 _The best thing about Love hotels is that they allow privacy for sexual activities and the more you can pay the more features you get for your room. It usually have some furniture, condoms, lube and basic necessities, all packed and fresh but in more expensive you can get more like sofa to try in new place, drinks, sex toys and much more._

 _Usually reservations are not possible but due to my status as the owner I am allowed. Still love hotels are very subtle and interaction with the staff is minimized. The reception is a computer which shows the number of the free room and how it looks, payment is also done with a machine. Parking lots are not visible from streets or any other building to protect the identity._

 _After one session when Shizune learned that this was my hotel she jumped at me even if we did it just then. From then she demanded to get different rooms every time. For example when she is in the mood of bondage, she orders me to book the room with the dungeon feature to make it more realistic. It did._

' _Maybe she will agree to have last fucking session anyway in toast of our relationship' I mused looking at wine I ordered just in case._

 _Suddenly the door opened and subject of my mind came in. We were getting together after 2 weeks and she dressed to impress me and she did impress me with her dress. Under the long coat which she took off just after getting inside the room, she was wearing low cut white blouse which was see through and left very little to imagine. She was also wearing as short black pencil skirt and high heels._

' _Maybe she is in mood of role playing: teacher – student today' I mused. She had a growth spurt recently. Now she was 5'3 and with her figure she looked quite hot making her quite an eye candy._

 _She came near me and leaned in towards my ear giving me full view of those big, juicy melons. She now had a figure of 40-30-36. She whispered very sensually in my ear "So are you ready for your detention?"_

 _It took very great control but I focused and decided to break up before my hormones override my mind. I sighed at my foolishness for breaking with this body voluntary. I took her hand in my hand and made her sit in my lap. We had only few centimeters distance between our faces. She was grinding her ass with my crotch._

 _I asked her" Shizune! Tell me have I ever hurt you?"_

 _She slyly told me "Well you did, when you nonstop fucked me in my asshole last month"_

 _I coughed but quickly calm my emotions "I am serious Shizune! Tell me have I ever hurt you!" I asked her in serious tone._

 _She looked at me but shakes her head in negative._

" _And do you think I will ever hurt you?" I continued, still her answer was negative._

" _Shizune I have never thought of hurting you and I never will, but it is not working. I think it's time we go on separate paths" she looked shocked but when after few moments she started tearing up. She started to speak up but I stopped her. I kissed her roughly, she responded to it immediately but I cut it off before I could not control my urges._

 _I continued so that she would understand "the problem is not the sex or intimateness between us, trust me I would never get bored of this body" I emphasized it by roughly cupping her ass cheeks. She gave a slutty moan; I was surprised when I discovered that she was not wearing any panties inside, she was already wet. Still I wanted my explanation to finish before we do anything else._

" _The problem is your attitude. I discovered the problem 4 months ago. You have become addicted to me, you have become clingier, and you even tried to demand that I end my friendship with Miku. I was going to end it 2 months ago but I knew you will break if I did it. I know how much I mean to you", she tried to deny it but I once again claimed her lips roughly and sucked on them for 2 minutes. When I cut it she tried to kiss me but I stopped her_

" _Can't you see, how much addicted you have become to me? You are trying to kiss me even after I said we are breaking up" to emphasize it I roughly kneaded her left buttock while gave a strong slap on her right butt. She moaned very loudly at that "See even my touch turns you on" I told her_

 _I could see she was accepting it. She gave a sob at this realization. She tried to stand up but I firmly kept her in my lap. After a while she stopped her struggling and started crying. I hugged her and ran circles on her back._

 _After she calm down she looked up at me and asked in defeated tone "So you are leaving me"_

 _I panicked seeing her defeated. I thought she would commit suicide if I break up with her, but I had to even if I didn't wanted to. I sighed and nodded "That's why I was trying to ease you into letting this relationship go. My heart hurt every time I refused to see you, I didn't wanted you to live rest of your life with just one track mind – for sex. We are very good at being intimate but my feelings are just not there. We just do not connect on emotional level Shizune" I admitted to her._

 _Suddenly her eyes sharpened and she excitedly asked "So you just don't feel emotional connection, but you have no problem with sex"_

 _I was wary of her now, thinking she was going to slap me for admitting just being attracted to her body, not her. Still I nodded_

 _She suddenly kissed me and said "So there is no problem, you can date around but we can have pure sexual relationship"_

 _I warily nodded still feeling out of place. Did she just accepted our breakup and proposed a pure sexual relation. Still wanting to clarify,_

 _I asked her "So you are okay with this being total sexual relationship"_

 _She nodded and kissed me, I kissed her back, my hand instinctively moved to cup her ass cheeks and start kneading them. Still with some presence of mind and not lost in lust I cut the kiss and asked her still not understanding yet "And we can date other person too" she nodded and start straddling me with more vigor. Still I needed this topic to be over before we go to pleasure._

" _But we will have some rules like not getting in between each other relationships; respecting each other's Privacy and 1 session per week when we are single and 1 time per 2 week if we are in relationship" I half asked half told her._

 _She kept straddling me and said in a commanding but wanton tone that sent a pleasurable jolt in my spine, my cock suddenly jumped up hitting her ass cheeks "Yes! We can discuss the fucking details after you have fucked me thoroughly. You have to make up for making me cry today. I want to be fucked so much that I have trouble walking tomorrow"_

 _I didn't wait a second after being told. I started kissing her more roughly and start removing her clothes, while she did the same for me. After getting naked I promptly closed the minute distance between us and claimed her lips once more. While my left hand was kneading her buttock, my right hand was roughly kneading her boob. I regularly changed my hands and gave attention to both boobs._

 _While I was doing this, she was roaming her hands all over my body but she paid extra attention on my biceps, chest and abs. I knew she liked my abs very much. She then took my cock and started stroking it. After making out for some time I knew she was ready judging by her wetness._

 _I picked her up and dumped her on the bed, her face down and her ass in the air towards me. Her pussy was already wet and her juice was leaking down her thighs but I wanted to try that 2_ _nd_ _hole. If she was thinking of getting fucked in pussy, she was in for a surprise. I put on the condom on my hard cock and without any lubrication I filled her ass with my 8 inch cock. She gave a scream but it didn't deter me, I have been keeping my libido in check for more than 2 weeks. I ploughed her in Doggy style, spanking her in between. I didn't stop even when she came and start falling down._

 _I moved forward and grabbed her big but soft boobs roughly to support her and kept fucking her. I didn't need to support her after some time but I kept my hands on her boobs and kneaded them roughly. Only when she came 2_ _nd_ _time and I was about to cum did I slow down. During my orgasm, while filling her ass with my cum, I bit down on her shoulder hard as I knew she liked pain during pleasure very much. She gave a loud moan at that. I made sure to leave my mark there._

 _Without further ado I flipped her and took out the condom. I pushed my cock in her mouth and started fucking her mouth. I kept doing it until I came 2 more times. She was already used to this type of treatment so she didn't stopped me, even when she was gagged. She drank all of it down; she even started sucking my soft cock after that. She sucked all my cum off my cock and greedily gulp it down. Once again I was hard._

 _But still I wanted to eat her before I fucked her pussy. I stopped her and took out my cock from her mouth. I bent down and start nibbling her ear. Then I went down and kissed her on neck and start sucking on her sweet spot. While I was trying to make a hickey, my hands were kneading her boobs. After making a hickey I went down and immediately catch her boobs in my mouth._

 _After showing attention to both booobs I squeezed both of her boobs and sucked hard both her nipples at same time. Her moaning was getting louder and louder but it was loudest at that time. I knew she has sensitive nipples so I was not surprised that she came when I bit both of her nipples simultaneously after satisfying my boobs fetish. I then moved to her belly button. I sucked on it while she recovered from her orgasm._

 _I again moved to her boobs. After giving one last lick on her nipple I moved to her nether lips. I knew she was recovered so after giving one long lick I started my magic. I didn't stop on her 1_ _st_ _orgasm. Not giving her any time to recover I immediately went down again. I didn't stop until she was a mess. She blacked out after her 4_ _th_ _orgasm._

 _I could see she was out of energy when she came back. Still I was not fully satisfied so I stuffed a pillow down her buttocks to get easier access and after putting on new condom, I lined my cock on her pussy lips, staining in liquid. In one strong motion I filled her up and start fucking her pussy._

 _She was unconscious after 1_ _st_ _orgasm but I continued to fuck her irrespective of her state. When she woke up I was already fucking her. After some time we both came at some time, she once again blacked out. I slipped out of her and dropped besides her feeling somewhat exhausted but fully satisfied. I could see I left some marks over her boobs and waist when I roughly kneaded them but didn't worry over it much as I knew she liked it that way._

Flashback ends

At last we decided to meet once a week to fuck till our hearts content. I also told her to find herself a new boyfriend. If he was not up to her mark then she could dump her without any feeling negative effects and search for a new one. We also agreed to not contact each other for anything other than getting time or meeting place for our weekly sex.

We had 4 sessions since then and I have not felt so light in much time. There was this pressure on me that was lifted due to this relationship. Still I was getting a bit lonely so I asked Miku out just last week. We were still on the stage of 'testing water' so to speak. Still it was going slow in my opinion. The reason – my parents,

Just 2 months earlier Miku's father got poisoned due to large amount of alcohol consumption and passed away in his sleep. She just went back home after spending all her day in here. She called me on my phone after 1 hour and start blabbering away; still I was able to get the gist of it. She thought he was just sick and not responding. I immediately contacted hospital and asked for an ambulance. I reached there with my parents before ambulance did. While I checked on his father, my mom calmed her down.

Miku once confessed me that she thought of my parents as parental figure. My parents did treat her like a daughter. My mom too hinted many times that she wouldn't mind if we both got together. Thankfully she respected my wishes and did not interfere in any of my relationships. I also knew that Miku cried herself to sleep before mom, one time when she became frustrated from me and saw me kissing Shizune full on lips. I felt like a jerk but my relationship with Shizune was going great at that time.

From the start I flirted with her but I didn't give her chance till just now. My parents were happy with this development but still they were blocking us from getting affectionate. We sneaked some kisses and make out session in school or in cupboard but with my parents next door, I was unable to get turn on in my home. Trust me I tried, Miku laughed her silly when she realized that.

Back to the story, when we checked her dad we knew he was dead. We let the hospital staff do biopsy for getting the reason of his death. Still I didn't tell her until the next day so she had the time to prepare herself.

There was no love between them and she didn't even cry for him at his funeral, but I knew that she should at least cry and mourn otherwise it will eat her away. There was always a chance that she used to love him before he became a drunkard. I was at loss for what to do.

Thankfully my mom took the reins and helped her. Then came the matter of guardianship. Apparently both her parents were orphans so she didn't had anyone to look after her. Before I could even ask, my parents decided to take guardianship of her and with some connections it didn't took much time. Now she lived on upper floor in the same house as me. Both of our rooms were on opposite side and different floor.

This was the main cause of our snail paced relationship.

It also caused me one more problem, I wasn't able to go for my weekly session with Shizune so I had to improvise and lie a bit. When they asked I just said that I want to have some alone time and they should respect my privacy. Thankfully she and my parents bought the lie I gave them. Still it would not work for much time and they will doubt my claim if I spend every Sunday outside and came back inside exhausted. I will have to think of a new excuse.

Before some of you say that I am cheating on her – yes I admit I was cheating on her. While Shizune was addicted with me, I was also addicted to her body. So yes I was cheating on her. What she wouldn't know wouldn't hurt her. And if by some bad luck she came into possession of this information, I will just say Shizune became suicidal when I broke up with her so I had to do something. Or I would ask her forgiveness and after some time she will definitely forgive me.

Moreover at this time, my libido is too much for her. Shizune can't satisfy me properly which was proved during the last 4 sessions. Her pussy and ass were on fire and tired so she had to give me blowjobs to could satiate my lust.

 **Elsewhere 1 hour before:**

"Are you sure Saito is still coming?" Haruto asks him

"Yes sir! Just yesterday he came to the hotel and spent 3 hours there. I even asked the cleaning staff. They saw him with a girl and the room showed the use of sexual activities"

'How is this possible? Is Saito cheating on Miku and if he is then why?' Haruto thinks internally

"You can go now, your 1000 yen will be added to your check" Haruto dismissed him. He then called his wife to take her home and have a discussion with his son.

While Kenji smirked to himself, that brat tried to fuck with him, now he will get taste of his own medicine. While on one hand I took money from him, I took the same amount from his father to keep him informed too. Kenji chuckled already planning to buy a brand new jacket with the money.

In the matter of education, I dropped for 1 year to devote myself to Kenjutsu. This was not only due to that. I was 2 years older than Takashi so if I had continued I would have been graduated from high school when Z-day would have occurred. I knew my chances of surviving were best if I remain close to the main characters when Z-day occurs. This had an additional benefit. I had more time on my hands so I could afford a bit more time for my 1st girlfriend but she turned out to be a bitch.

Now I was in Fujimi High School. Miku and Saeko were also in same class as me and we just got assigned to class 2-A. Yesterday I got my results for 1st year.

While my grades were on top in Middle school, they declined a bit after coming to High school. When I was in Middle school, I usually concentrated in class when the teacher was teaching and study just before the exams. I didn't need to study everyday like other students. I did the same thing in last year exams but this time I was left out of the merit list by 4 marks, still I was quite high in ranking list. Moreover it won't matter shit in 2 years. Now I have to just tell my parents about it.

Still my school sometimes feels like a burden. I had to manage my time very efficiently otherwise I wouldn't be able to do all my work.

I have also decided to tell my parents about upcoming zombie pandemic. They might not believe me but if there is 1% chances that I would be able to convince them, it's worth all the risk. Moreover this way they will be out of the harm's way

I also have most of the skill set I needed to remain alive. Moreover I have 900,000 yen in my account. If by chance they won't believe me and decide to ship me to mental hospital I can live by that money. I wouldn't tell them that I am from other dimension or I am not their son. I would just convince them that I have prophetic dreams in which I see zombies overrunning our world.

This will be more believable than the truth. It would also explain them all the quirks and training I have been doing for last 8 years. It was the best plan I could come up with in last 8 years.

Suddenly my door of the room was thrown open by Miku. Her eyes were all red and tears streaming down.

I was instantly alert. I knew something bad has happened. She gave a sob and latched into me. I tried to calm her down and ask her the reason but she wouldn't stop. After 10 minutes she stopped and explained the reason.

My world spun around, I couldn't believe it. Just as I was about to tell them, this happens

My parents were dead.

Dead

They had a car accident just 10 minutes ago. A truck's brake failed and they collided head on. They died on the spot.

I blacked out.

 **At first I was only writing one chapter but it got quite big for my taste so I had to add some stuff and make it in 2 chapters.**

 **Still in my opinion there will be only 1 more chapter on flashback and I am sure cannon will start after the next chapter.**

 **Before you guys complain, I was feeling that MC was still a bit too good, he did not killed rabbit, he saved miku and so on, so this chapter showed that he is not above manipulating others to reach his goals because in his opinion most of the population will go extinct when zombies will invade so there is no harm manipulating them.**

 **It will take at least 1 month to write next chapter as it will feature Miku and MC's relationship and MC preparing for Z-day. You will also get lemons in next chapter.**

 **And no I am not telling what energy Yamamoto helped him to harness, you will learn it in future chapters. Still both chapters were a bit rushed. I will edit if I got an amazing idea.**

 **My other story's (Harry potter: self insert) update will take at least 2 week to complete.**


	7. Aftermath

**Hey Guys chapter 6 is here,**

 **This is Highschool of the dead: Self Insert. I was updating dragon ball story and I had a few hours to kill so I updated this story too. This doesn't mean that I will start updating this story. It was just one time thing. I could update if similar situation occurs in future although it is very unlikely. Then again anything can happen**

 **Also I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I may have missed (English is not my native language). I completed the chapter in a hurry so you might find some mistakes.**

 **AscendedHumanity: My bad, I didn't check the actual conversion rate. Still I have already edited it.**

 **A guy1013: Err I did write in 1** **st** **chapter that his parents were killed. Moreover everything good can't happen every time. Some bad situation will also help in building his character and get the story going.**

 **Lifelessman: Maybe we are friends.**

 **I agree with you, my heart ached when I killed them. No I am not going to kill the manager, he didn't do anything bad. Moreover MC doesn't know he told his father. Maybe MC can find out after checking his mobile last calls but it's unnecessary and he doesn't suspect anything. As for your other ideas, I agree with you, I was going to do all that in the future chapters but thanks anyway.**

 **Blaze1992: Yes Shizune will join the harem group.**

 **Warmaster Koss: Your all points in 1** **st** **paragraph are valid. But I had to make an OC for a harem. Moreover there are only 4 immediate girls in cannon, which he will be in regular contact with, and 2 of which he dislikes. I can save other girls but from the cannon but they didn't show their personality to work on. So I felt OC would be a better choice.**

 **As for following the cannon characters – He isn't following them. They are going on same path. He may diverge from their path if a situation arises.**

 **Fireshadow212: It was not big deal as I was going to confirm it in future chapter anyway. I also forgot about the PM option which would have been a lot better.**

 **123: I already mentioned in 1** **st** **chapter that he was not a good guy; I wanted to have an MC who was different from others.**

 **And who doesn't do a little manipulation when you think you are in love with someone. Didn't you tried to manipulate your love interest by saying bad things about her immediate boyfriend and then offered her shoulder to cry on and then bam, next day you are now with her, while his ex do not know a thing about it.**

 **Still the reason is pretty simple. He would be unsatisfied with just her. I have explained the reasoning in previous chapter and showed in this.**

 **Exiled Soul Nomad: Maybe in USD but in INR it's not so low. Still I get your point. I have already edited them when I posted this chapter.**

 **Slodge1: Well I thought of that but then story will not progress, all the fun would be over and why would he tell Miku about Shizune, he doesn't want to lose any of them. Joking aside**

 **For one- He is an adrenaline junky. He has spent 11 years training for that. He won't run like a coward moreover with his skill set, he is a powerhouse on his alone.**

 **Second- He doesn't know the fate of those islands for sure. Maybe they will be run by zombies in the future; maybe they will be bombed or maybe after sometime pirates will come to that island. And no matter how powerful he is, he can't deal with dozens of criminals at once. At least he knows what will happen in the city and can plan accordingly. He will be far more comfortable in knowing rather than jumping into some other variable.**

 **Guest: Sure I agree with you. He is a selfish prick (but we shouldn't rip his dick off as it is the most important thing in the world for men. If you are a man you would know it) but I already said he is not a good guy. Moreover his morals are according to the world where majority of human race dies. So cheating on his girlfriend doesn't seem to be so much bad in his opinion. It's just a distraction or a little bit of fun if you will.**

 **Next time please do it with an account or just write your username/codename so that I can address you. I feel foolish when I have to reply to a 'guest'.**

 **Otherboy6: Sorry if this story offended you. Nobody forced you to read this story. As for living my dream, dude this is high school of the dead. It's an ero manga. It was famous for hot women and its sexiness before Highschool dxd overtook it and its author died. As for why he is 19. Well even Saeko was 18 in the cannon and moreover I already explained that he wants to be in the school when the outbreak occurs. He dropped for a year to practice just Kenjutsu.**

 **Roasin: I actually checked. It was on 16** **th** **on the accounts of Favorites and 10** **th** **on accounts of Follows at that time. And if we add crossovers then it was not even in top 25 in either. But now it is on 8** **th** **(Favorites) and 4** **th** **(Follows), although if we add crossover fictions then it goes out of top 10. Still it was really great on knowing it.**

 **Tamgat: I already edited it but Thanks anyway. Please refer to Exiled Soul….. review for more.**

 **Manga154: Thank you at least someone who understands. I will try to incorporate your idea about Love Hotel but no promises though.**

 **NazgulBelserion: Dude you are not alone in that but please refer to 'manga154's review', you will understand.**

 **H3R0: Thanx mate. Umm why should I do that mate? Shizune is now a harem member and a very important girl to the MC.**

 **TheSexNumber: Why is the last test retarded man? Most people who have a pet won't kill the animal. You have to understand that Mc was with the rabbit for a week. He bonded with him. It was his 1** **st** **pet. Sometimes you gotta think with your heart dude. Brain isn't right every time.**

 **If MC had the rabbit for a day or 2 then he would have killed the rabbit. Hope this clears your doubt.**

 **Arata7kasuga: well yeah I actually made it to show a number of bad habits that parents have. The story always shows parents as saints. They are not. Dude the MC died. It affected him. He doesn't think people as people. Even now he thinks them as characters. That's why he was able to mute his guilt feelings of cheating. He got his first dosage of reality after his parent's death.**

 **Also please don't ever hope for any man dick to be cut. It is the most important thing for the man.**

 **Guest: Please write your name when you review. In fact any name will suffice. I really feel foolish when I reply to guest. Anyway I won't lie. That thought has crossed my mind to take all the Milfs. I will actually start a poll to ask about it in future.**

 **Guest: Please write your name when you review. In fact any name will suffice. I really feel foolish when I reply to guest. Anyway I really can't say when the canon will start because I myself don't know it. And yes he will fight like a badass during the outbreak.**

 **Those who left a review, favorite and followed thank you.** **I can't mention everybody as it would be boring but don't worry. I read all your reviews and trust me they really help the writer in continuing the story.**

 **Please review and tell me what do you think, any suggestion would be appreciated.**

 **As per tradition,**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my OC**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _Flashback_

… **.**

 **Chapter 7:**

 **aftermath**

When I woke up, I thought it was a dream but after seeing Miku's condition, I had to accept the truth.

I was devastated, shocked… I don't know what my feelings were. Even in my dreams I never thought that they would die and that too when I was going to tell them the truth.

I was jolted out of my thoughts when Miku shook my shoulder. Our eyes met and I could see she too was in pain. She was more of a daughter to them than I was a son and she loved them more than me.

She suddenly leaned towards me and initiated the hug. I too spread my arms and start rubbing her back to soothe her.

We hugged for quite some time, taking comfort from each other. I don't know how but tears from my eyes start flowing down. We both cried over the loss of our parents. Still I knew I had to remain strong for Miku. My tears stopped quickly while I let Miku cry rubbing circles on her back to calm her down.

Still I wanted to see them one last time. After comforting Miku, we both sped to the hospital. I phoned Uncle Souichiro to explain the situation. My voice cracked when I had to tell him of their fate. In no time we reached hospital. After enquiring at reception I was directed to a biopsy room.

Seeing the bloodied bodies, I even got flashback of my own death. I could see Miku hurling on the side but I couldn't take my eyes of them and remembering my accident. I could feel my heart beating erratically, my world spun around and I fell down. I was still somewhat conscious when Miku went away and came with the doctor. They rushed me to a room where I lost conscious.

When I woke up I saw tear stained face of Miku. She explained what happened to me. I then learnt I had a panic attack.

"You worried me there Saito kun" she said. I just smiled weakly at that.

"Promise me… promise me that you won't leave me ever" she said desperately. Seeing her tear filled eyes I didn't had any other choice

"I promise" I said finally.

She leaned towards me and we shared a chaste kiss. I was just on autopilot.

We met Uncle Souichiro and Aunt Yuriko in the lobby after I got out from there. Seeing our condition he ordered me to get home while he arranged for their funerals. I numbly nodded and went home with Miku without even thinking. I was totally in shock. Just remembering their state

The funeral was spent in haze. I didn't even remember all the people who came to mourn them. I became catatonic after their deaths thinking it was my fault they died. I was thinking along the lines that it was 'karma' getting back at me for cheating on Miku. I even start thinking that maybe it was someone or something indicating me that I shouldn't tell anyone the secret and if I told anyone else they will also die.

Day by day I was falling into an Abyss that was swallowing me bit by bit. Miku helped me save from that Abyss. After funeral she came home with me. I was again thinking/ brooding again in my room when she came and asked something. I didn't respond. I just sat there on my bed thinking/ brooding. At last she slapped me hard and took me out of my musings. She scolded me very much.

"…Only you didn't lose your parents. I did too, they were my parents too" She spoke up while hitting me repeatedly on chest. Her voice was already heavy from the sadness.

She started sobbing. I was again devastated and feeling guilty.

I didn't see her suffering instead of working out outlandish theories. I vowed then and there to never freeze again, to never fuck up again.

I stood up "I am so sorry Miku. I don't know what happened to me. I guess I was in a shock" I apologized.

This time I initiated the hug to calm her down and rubbed her back to sooth her. Her sobbing stopped after some time; she remained there and I let her. We remained in that position for some time basking in each others' presence and taking comfort from each other.

After some time she leaned back and looked up at me. I wiped the tears away from her beautiful face. Her eyes met mine when I let her go. I don't know what passed between us but we slowly inched towards each other. Her lips met mine and we kissed. We kissed for quite some time before backing away to get some air.

Again eyes met. I looked into her eyes. First came uncertainty but then pure determination – I noticed.

She spoke with pure determination "Saito kun, make love to me. I want to forget all of my worries. I want to forget all about their death. Please make me forget all about that and let me only remember us" whether it was love or lust I don't know but I too wanted to forget some of my worries. (It is somewhat cliché I know but it is as it is)

I nodded and initiated the kiss, which she reciprocated enthusiastically. Our hands started roaming, feeling each other's body. The clothes were in the way so we took each other's clothes off groping each other shamelessly.

After some time I was in my black shorts while she wore a black bra and underwear. She looked damn sexy. While Shizune was best in breast department, Miku was not far behind. At the cusp of 16 with height of 5'4, she was a bombshell. Her 33-21-29 figure could make any hot blooded male drool. Her black bra only enhanced her boobs.

I closed the distance between us and once again claimed her lips, her arm coming up to wrap around my neck as she eagerly responded to my actions with fervor.

My one hand started massaging her buttocks while other felt her boobs. Sliding one hand under her bra, I felt her mounds properly for the first time. The tips of my fingers felt her nipples getting harder. I circled them flicking her gently. She moaned loudly in my mouth when I did that. While I was feeling her up she roamed her hands feeling my body particularly chest and biceps.

After a few minutes of make out session, I sat down and took her in my lap. Her hands went above my shoulder while my hands came around her waist. Our lips were on each other almost immediately. We made out for some time. While her hands roamed around on my body but she massaged my scalp for most time.

Feeling a little mischievous I pinched her ass cheeks. She predictably yelped which I took the chance to slid my tongue. It quickly became battle of dominance. I cheated using my hands pinching her on ass and massaging her boobs. She was also not much experienced so I easily won. I was the only experience she got till now and we only got together 6 weeks before.

Feeling that we had enough foreplay, I lifted her and threw her on the bed. I was instantly on her. With just a flick of my fingers I divested her of bra, revealing her breasts. I marveled at her perky breasts. My 1st girlfriend was not that good in breast department and Shizune' boobs are not perky at all due to their size, while Miku on the other hand had firm and gravity defying breasts.

I gave them an experimental squeeze. Miku gave a wanton moan at that. Her moaning frankly made me hornier. I kissed roughly on her lips, slowly going down, tracing kisses down her neck and slowly her shoulder blades. Miku moaned at every kiss, her body squirmed under me. I wrapped my hands around her hips and squeezed her ass. Each time my lips met her skin it was like kissing fire, her blood rushing, and her skin flushing.

Her moaning only got louder when I cupped her breasts by my free hand, massaging them, kneading them.

Miku moaned out "Don't stop Saito kun. It feels so good"

I didn't plan on stopping. I kissed her breasts roughly, sucking her hard nipples one at a time. I kissed her right breast, sucking on it long enough to leave a hickey. She shuddered under me.

I felt my own dick harden in arousal as I pressed it against her pelvis, slowly grinding up against her. My mouth slowly circled her left nipple; teasing her, tongue around but never quite touching the areola. Only when she moaned in frustration, I moved, swallowing her nipple in gulp, sucking it roughly.

After satisfying my fetish I stopped and looked up at her. Her face was red and she was breathing heavily. I leaned down and kissed her, she wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me down. We continued to make out heavily for a few moments before I pulled back from the delicious kiss, our mouths still connected by a strong of saliva. After leaving her breathless I kissed her neck, slowly going down once more to her glorious tits, one finger still teasing her left nipple, while my other hand went down to her pussy.

She was already dripping her fluids. Her underwear was already soaked in her juices. My fingers were slick in her juices. I started massaging her pussy while working on her boobs once more.

I slipped my hand under the underwear and started massaging her bare pussy. I made sure to massage her clitoris. Every time I flicked her clitoris she gave a yelp. My other hand and mouth were satisfying my boob fetish when I kneaded and sucked on them. Pride swelled in my chest as she writhed under me.

At last I dipped one of my fingers in her hot cunt and started fingering her. Her moans got so loud that I was afraid she will wake up someone in the house.

This time it was too much for her and she came down hard "I am cuming Saito kuuuunnn" she yelled in my mouth as I kissed her not wanting my household to know that I was fucking her.

I let her recover from her orgasm while I took out my shorts. My cock was already hard ready for action and now she was also lubricated enough to fuck.

When she recovered her breaths, she gasped seeing my length. This is the first time she has seen my cock. We have only felt each other through clothes till now. That's why I was surprised that she asked me to do this as it was quite a jump from previous sessions.

I smiled back "Surprised?"

"Oh god yes. You are huge" She said while her eyes remain fixed on my cock. Trust me when the girl says this to you, you can't help but feel proud. I don't know whether it was due to my harsh training or it was already in my genes, but I was thankful that I got huge cock compared to average Japanese men (No offense).

Pride swelled up in my chest as I saw Miku looking at my mighty cock in wonder before she reached forward almost hesitantly with her hand and tried to wrap it round the base, only for her to gasp when she realized that her hand couldn't wrap completely around my girth. I chuckled at her, which resulted in a cute blush. My dick twitched in her hand in anticipation.

When she looked at me, I smiled at her encouraging her. Without wasting much time she started stroking it like an amateur. It showed that she was new to this.

'Well time to train her otherwise we won't be doing it'

This time I start giving her instructions "Use that little mouth of yours Miku, otherwise we won't be doing anything else" I said crassly. She blushed a little but did as I said

She hesitantly licked the tip of cock, tasting the precum. Apparently she liked what she tasted as she started licking it more vigorously. I groaned in delight as I began to scratch Miku hair as if she was some kind of pet as she licked and kissed along my shaft.

I was about to instruct her to open her mouth but she didn't need it. She opened her mouth wide and in one fell swoop she swallowed almost half of my cock in a movement. She released it with a loud 'plop' like sound. Giving me a coy smile she started giving me a blowjob.

When her hair got in the way I used my hands to pull them back and I held them away as she continued to worship my cock, every few seconds going further and further until she was slightly past half of my length, which was apparently her limit. To me it didn't matter because thanks to Shizune I knew how it was to be deepthroated so it was not a feeling I was desperate for. What mattered to me was that Miku was on her knees, sucking my cock like an eager slut.

"Keep sucking my dick like that and use your tongue, Miku chan" I encouraged her by spanking her on boobs.

Miku moaned around my shaft as her tongue twirled around the head of my cock. I groaned in pleasure as Miku's head bobbed up and down my shaft. I rubbed her head and she mewled around my cock like a cat.

Eventually, Miku' efforts bore fruits and the warmth and tightness of her oral cavity along with good use of her tongue was enough to give me enough pleasure for an orgasm. Still I knew she would not drink my cum on 1st night so I warned her just in time.

"I'm gonna blow" I grunted. This was only the warning I gave. She predictable moved her mouth and pulled back completely; releasing my still hard cock with a wet 'POP!' sound but it was late as semen began to shot out of my dick in spurts landing on her face. Some landed in her mouth too.

To tell you the truth it was quite erotic scene with my fluids on her face. She surprised me by taking a little bit of cum on her finger and tasting it. Apparently She liked it as little by little she licked all of my cum. I let her do it as it was only making me hornier. I gave her a bottle of water which she promptle drank. When she was done, my cock was already semi erect.

Now it was the turn for main action. I took the bottle from her and threw it away. The water landed on the floor but I was past caring at this point. I then grabbed Miku, who squealed with laughter, and I shoved her towards the bed. She turned around to face me sensually and parted her legs, showing me the black underwear she wore, which was soaked along with her entire crotch.

I slowly took off Miku' underwear, with a little help from her when she raised her hips. I aligned my cock with the entrance of her pussy. My cock twitched when it meet her warm nether lips. Still I once again asked her.

"Are you sure" I ask her again to confirm. There was also some nervousness in me as it was my 1st time taking someone virginity.

She nodded and replied "Yes"

"Should I put on the condom?" I asked her

"No" She whispered "I am on the pill"

"Okay" I whispered back. My voice was soft to assure her.

In full stroke I sheathed inside her. I felt her hymen broke as I felt something being pushed around my cock like a vice. She tried to scream but I caught her lips in mine to muffle her scream. Tears gathered in her eyes from the pain. I remain in that position for some time.

I looked down; I spotted a hint of blood around my cock. I had just taken her virginity. I knew it was painful so I silenced her whimpers with a kiss. After few moments I felt her whimpers stop

"Are you okay?" I asked

She gathered herself and nodded "Yes, just… slowly" I nodded

Her fingers dug into my back, her legs slowly wrapped around me. She pulled back and whispered "go"

I recognized the sign and start moving slowly. It was not like me who like to fuck fast and rough but I couldn't do that to Miku. She was special to me. Moreover I felt a little guilty for giving her a hard time and cheating on her. Still I banished these thought from mind and focused on present.

I sucked on her neck where I already made a hickey making her focus on the pleasure instead of the pain as I slowly moved my dick further into her lower lips. Little by little I slowly increased the pace when she started moaning louder. Her pants grew as my hands grabbed her tits squeezing them. She pulled up and captured my lips, moaning into my mouth as I began to fuck her at a comfortable pace.

Suddenly she gasped "Oh god" when I changed the position a little bit. Acting on my hunch I again hit it on that spot. She gasped again.

Now confirmed, I focused on hitting her G-spot. By the 8th stroke she already had an orgasm. I stopped a little bit to let her collect herself. If she was Shizune I wouldn't have stopped for even a second.

When she was good or at least she looked good to me I started again. This time I was a little fast from the start, I kissed her to silence her protest not taking a chance if she wanted to stop. My hands kneaded her boobs a little roughly. I still didn't know how she likes the sex – rough or gentle. I continued to hit on her g spot. Whenever I felt her pussy constricting I would slow the speed. This way her next orgasm would be quite good if its buildup was lengthy. I continued to kiss her while fucking.

I did this 2 more times. When I was doing it for 3rd time, I felt my own orgasm approaching. I increased my pace so that we could cum at the same time.

"Are you going to come for me Miku?" I asked her, breaking from the kiss and licking her nipples. I start hitting her on her G-Spot repeatedly.

"Y-yes, yes oh god….p...please" She moaned

Suddenly her pussy constricted and she came down hard. I couldn't believe it but her eyes started rolling back and she went slack. Slowly she let go, her arms falling to the side limply, her legs folded apart besides me as I also came after her. Still I made sure to take my dick out.

I waited for some time to get her up but I only heard quiet snores coming from her.

I sweet dropped 'Really'. Rolling my eyes at her average stamina I sighed.

The sex did give some respite from the pain of losing my parents. I could also feel some weight lifted off my shoulders from the sex but Miku's inexperience showed. I was not even remotely satisfied after the sex. Moreover due to the action my dick was already hard. My balls ached from not using them. Now I know how blue balls actually feel like. And damn does it hurt.

I could also see Miku was already asleep so coaxing/ manipulating her for 1 more round was impossible. I didn't want to wake her up just for sex. It will definitely irritate her. Moreover 1 round with her will definitely not satiate me. She was clearly exhausted. I totally forgot she was new for these things. Her kisses and blowjob are quite good when you compare that her only experience was with me.

(I didn't know but she practiced her oral skills using bananas when she heard me boasting Shizune prowess in bed)

'Damn! From the anime I thought she will be at least at least decent. (Sigh) I guess I will have to teach her about these types of things next time' I mused.

I was thinking of masturbating when my eyes landed on the calendar, it was Sunday. Suddenly an idea forms in my mind and a grin on my face.

Usually I and Shizune have our fucking sessions today but I canceled it and promised her for everything she wanted for 2 days next week. She doesn't know anything about my parents death as I didn't inform her about that fact when she called me 2 days ago. (Don't blame me I was in shock)

"I guess I will call her and explain the change of plans" I mused out loud and decided to call her. I didn't care that it was night time (around 9 pm) or how she will reach the hotel or how she will come without informing her parents. It will definitely be amusing to watch her try and fail at explaining them if she is caught.

I silently left the bed and quickly penned a note just in case Miku wake up:

' _Miku! An urgent matter came up and I have to go. I will tell you later. Love – Saito'_

I felt guilty for cheating on Miku but she alone couldn't satisfy my libido. She was quite new to sex and it will take time for her to even reach the level of Shizune. Shizune could take quite some abuse from me without even complaining.

I closed the door as silently as I could, not wanting to disturb Miku. I took out my phone and called Shizune.

"Saito kun" Her voice was curious no doubt wanting to know about the call.

"Listen Shizune; cancel all your plans at the moment. I don't care if you are sleeping or doing anything else. I want to meet you at my hotel in 20 minutes. I will punish you for or every second you are late. Do you understand me?" I said in a commanding tone

"H-ha..i" Her voice trembled most probably from the arousal at my command. With that I ended the call

While it will take 15 minutes for her to reach there, it will take me at least 30 minutes by my bike. I wanted her to reach there as fast as she could. I know she will try to delay as much as she can so that I could 'punish' her but she won't be late for more than 15 minutes. This way I could start fucking her brains out as fast as possible.

Still I have to book a room first so I called Kenji.

"Yess.. Boss" Kenji stuttered out. I ignored his stuttering thinking he was drinking or something else.

"Listen I want the deluxe room in 20 minutes. The one on 5th floor"

"But sir it is already occupied but we have one VIP room free at 4th floor. Is it okay sir?" He said nervously.

"Fine but put some beer and some ice in the refrigerator there" I ground out.

"Yes sir! Anything else sir" He asked me. I could hear nervousness in his tone but ignored it.

"No" I said and with that I cancelled the call and quickly messaged the venue to Shizune.

 **Elsewhere:**

Kenji sighed when Saito disconnected.

'He is actually my boss now' he mentally corrected himself. He could feel his heart beating erratically. He didn't think that his heart could take much torture. He has been in fear of Saito finding out about his treachery for about a week.

'When his phone came out of blue, I really thought I was goner' He thought

'Well I can't do anything about it anyway. Still I should find some new job just in case' Kenji decided.

While Kenji was planning this,

Shizune was taking out her 2 wheeler from the garage without waking her parents. While she was not that close with her parents, she didn't want to give them any reason to ground her up in the house. Suddenly she got the message from Saito to come at 4th floor's VIP room.

Just remembering the voice with which Saito commanded her to come sent pleasurable shivers down her spine. There was no doubt what they were going to do there. Frankly she was anticipating it. She was more than a bit horny herself.

When Saito asked her to find some other boyfriend, she was angry at him for even thinking that she was going to look for another boyfriend. But then he called away to cancel plans today. She was also getting fed up by one boy who was asking for date since last month. She agreed for one date but he turned out to be disappointment. His personality was not much better than usual jerks thinking themselves of king.

But she can't fault them for their abysmal personality. Once any girl gets acquainted with Saito, It's always getting disappointment from other boys.

'Speaking of disappointment I wonder how much Saito will be disappointed in me if I got late. Maybe he will punish me by spanking my butt red' She thought lecherously. A perverted giggle escaped from her mouth thinking about all the 'punishment' Saito is going to inflict on her.

 **P.O.V change**

I was just taking out my bike when I was interrupted by Mr. Asiha.

"Where are you going young master and that too after 9 pm?" He asked. I sighed and told myself that it's not his fault again and again so that I don't do anything rash.

"Young Master, I must ask again what's so important that you are going in night. Can't it wait for tomorrow?" He asked again, some helplessness seeping in his voice

"(Sigh) I have some work Mr. Asiha. Go back to sleep" with that I turned around

"At least let me come with you. I was not with Master Haruto when the accident happened. If I have been there maybe they would have lived. I don't want to lose you too young Master" He said the last part somberly.

I winced when he mentioned the accident but I can't fault him for protecting me now that my parents are gone. Suddenly an idea sprang into my mind.

"Tell me Mr. Asiha. Can you keep secrets?" I ask him in most serious tone.

"Of course young master, how can you even ask that? I have served your father for more than a 15 years" He looked like I insulted him but still I wanted to make sure.

"Ok you can come with me but remember your words Mr. Asiha. You can't tell anyone and when I mean anyone, I mean 'Anyone'." I reminded him once again.

"And keep the voice of car down. Miku is sleeping upstairs" I cautioned him

He took out our second car as Dad's car was destroyed in the accident. He gave me a funny look when I told him to take me to our Love Hotel. Still he didn't ask me the reason and for that I was thankful. He already wasted my time in speaking and taking out the car. I didn't care what he thought about me. I only cared whether or not he could keep his mouth shut and protect my secrets.

When we reach the parking, I gave him an option. Either he could go back home or wait for me here for 3 hours, maybe more. He took the second option. I shrugged and sped towards the Elevator. I didn't care how he spent his time. When I reached the door I was not surprised to find it partially opened. It had been 25 minutes since I called Shizune. I got here fast only due to the car.

When I unlocked the 2nd door (VIP rooms have a small space between entrance gate and main room), I found Shizune lying on the bed. She was lying on her side facing the door. Her modesty was only covered by a thin white silk sheet. It didn't hid shit.

Moreover it made her all the more sexier. I could easily see her big boobs through the sheet. The sheet was also enhancing the outline of her curves.

"Hello Handsome" She said sultry tone that sent shiver down my spine.

"So what are you going to do to me now that I am at your mercy?" while speaking in a slutty tone, she traced her finger from her lips going between those melons to her pussy. My pants suddenly felt too tight.

I loudly closed the door and took out my shirt and pants as quickly as I could. Her eyes showed mischievousness when she saw me struggle to take out my pants.

I didn't want to do any foreplay today and with that mind I pounced on her. She squealed when I snatch the sheet from her body leaving her in birthday suite. I could see her shaved pussy already a little wet from excitement.

Still I was already in haze of lust so without even kissing her or any foreplay, I turned her upside down.

"What are you doing Saito kun" She squeakily asks but I could hear curiosity in her voice. I didn't reply back while I lifted her lower section upwards.

My dick was painfully hard, ready for the action. Now that she was on her fours, I lined my cock above besides her wet pussy. My dick trembled when it touched her quivering nether lips. She jerked when she understood my intentions.

"No! Don't! I am not on pills. At least put on cond…ahhhhh " She protested but I didn't care to listen her and filled her pussy with my cock in one full stroke. I was so much gone in the lust that I didn't even put on the condom.

I didn't care when she screamed when I rammed into her pussy raw, I didn't care when she begged me to put on the condom. When her voice started irritating me I put my hand on back of her neck and shoved her face down the bed. I didn't even stop when I came inside her. Still some of the haze lifted and I could think clearly after my first orgasm.

I removed my right hand from the back of her neck and pulled her upwards roughly by her hair. She gasped when she was lifted inhaling as much air as she could. With that I put both my hands on her boobs and start mauling them and supporting her at same time. At first I roughly kneaded them but slowly I became gentle. I could her gasp every time when I pinched her hard nipples roughly. Still with all that action I didn't stop. I continued to ram my dick in her cunt repeatedly.

I am sure by the time I was done with her; she will have her fill of rough sex today. I continued to fuck her senseless.

I don't know if she came or not but with my 2nd orgasm, I was somewhat sane again. When I took out my dick from her cum filled pussy and stopped lifting her, she immediately went down like if her strings were cut. I then realized that she had lost conscious in between my 1st and 2nd orgasm. Cum continued to leak from her pussy. The haze of lust was almost gone. With the haze gone, I felt a little guilty of almost raping her and risk getting her pregnant.

All of my guilt disappeared when Shizune came out of her unconscious state. Her blinding smile caught me off guard. I was thinking along the lines that she will scream at me.

'Maybe she snapped' I wondered worryingly

She kissed me passionately and took me out of my musing.

"Saito that was amazing. What came over you? Usually I have to ask you to be rough but today you did it all by yourself. And you were quite amazing too" She said happily.

"Ehhh" was my intelligent reply.

"b..ut what about the pill and not putting any condom" I stuttered out. Now that I was thinking again and my brain was working, my actions implicated me hard. I was not anywhere near ready to become dad. Usually I am much more in control of my emotions.

She laughed at this and kissed me which I gleefully reciprocated "Don't worry about that, if I take the pill in next 3 days, then I will not get pregnant. I am also nowhere ready for any baby"

With that all the worries left me and I sighed in relief.

"So tell me what brought this on. I lost consciousness after my 4th orgasm" She asks me again resting her head on my chest while she felt my abs. I was not surprised that she had 4 orgasms. She really likes it rough,

I wondered about her question myself. Usually I am not this careless or rough. Maybe it was my way of coping with my parents' death. All the rage that I bottled up needed to be let out. I sighed while running my fingers in her hair and thought how to answer her. In the end I decided to come clean.

"Shizune I don't know how to say it but on Tuesday my parents passed away due to an accident" I told her.

I deftly ignored her gasp and continued "I was mostly in shock for these last 4-5 days"

"Oh! Saito, you should have told me about it" She berated me

I nodded "I know but as I said I was in shock. Uncle Souichiro arranged the funeral. I was so much out of it that I don't even remember how it went" my voice cracked at this but I continued anyway "Well today in evening Miku had quite enough and slapped me. She even scolded me afterwards. I then realized that I have been acting like a fool. Miku also lost her parental figures but she was not making a fool out of herself like me" I chuckled remembering today's incident.

"But this doesn't explain why you were so forceful today?" She pointed out

"Actually one things led to other and Miku and I had sex today" I told her. Her face showed momentary sadness before it went away.

She mischievously asked me "So how did it go?"

I deadpan at her "You should know how it went Shizune. First timers are not that good usually"

"So she was not good" She proclaimed gleefully, as if she won a prize.

I chuckled hearing her reply but replied anyway "It was her first time Shizune. She will learn from her experience. Not everyone is good like me" I boasted with a faux condescending tone.

"I know but still tell me how it was. Was she better than me?" She asks with a forcefulness which she rarely uses on me.

I sighed and answered her knowing she will not stop until I reply back "OK! You win. She was not as much as good as you. Are you happy now?" I ask her sarcastically.

"Of course I am happy. This means I could hog this for more time" She emphasized her point by shoving her hand down and fondling my dick.

"Careful now if you wake it, you will have to take care of it" I reminded her but I know she won't stop. Trust me I can say it with experience.

"Oh I will definitely take care of it" She purred.

She climbed on me and captured my lips. I gleefully kissed her back. We also start exploring each other's body with our hands. I grabbed her ass and squeezed it roughly. She gave a low moan in my mouth when I pinched her ass. We made out for a while sucking each other's mouth dry.

While we were making out, she started straddling me, rubbing her ass with my cock. Her hand massaged my scalp while my hands kneaded her buttocks. It didn't take much time for my cock to become hard again. I asked her for an entrance by brushing my tongue on her lips but she refused. With a little bit of concentration I made my dick jerk and hit her on ass. She predictably gasped. I used the opportunity to slip my tongue. She quickly came over her surprise and we started battling for dominance while we explored each other's mouth.

When I started to move up, she broke the kiss and put her finger on my lips to stop me from speaking.

"Why don't you just you enjoy it and let me do the work. Think of it as a reward for before" She sultrily told me.

I internally mused in excitement 'Whatever she is going to do will certainly be good if she doesn't want me to do anything'

I gave a shrug and backed down, folding my hands beneath my head – I just let her do and enjoy it. She grinned and briefly kissed me. Before I could capture her lips for more she started kissing my jaw. She trailed her kisses down from my jaw to neck and then chest going further down. I chuckled when she gave each of my abs a kiss and sucked on each one of them. I was surprised when she start coming up. I thought she was going to start on main course.

'Is she trying to tease me?' I wondered but let her do as please.

Finally she went down again and kissed on crown on my cock. My cock was already hard twitching in anticipation. She again started teasing me with slowly licking the crown tasting her own fluids mixed with mine. I was getting annoyed by her kissing and licking.

I made a noise conveying my annoyance. She looked up and chuckled. Still she took whole 8 inch in her mouth in 1 go. My cock hit her throat. She released it with a loud plop. After giving me a sly glance, she starts bobbling up and down.

I sighed in delight, enjoying the sensation of her tongue wrapping my cock; I twitched slightly when her free hand grabbed my balls and start giving them slow but intense massage. Just like I knew how to make her putty she also knew how to push my buttons, no doubt having sex for approx two years would do that. At this point we knew each other bodies like back of our hands.

Still after some time of her ministrations I grunted.

"Fuck it feels good," I said as Shizune finally decided to just using her tongue and she wrapped her delicious lips just between the head of my cock and its body. She pressed her tongue on the undersize and began to suck my cock.

I focused on lasting more under the intense administration of her blowjob but in the end I couldn't last more than few minutes

"Fuck! I am gonna cum"

That was only warning she got but she didn't slow down as a matter of fact she pushed her head further and engulfed more than 3/4th of my cock. She kept it there. A second later I grunted and sighed as I put my hands on back of her head and pushed her further down and began to empty my load down her throat.

Her eyes start watering but she didn't make any gagging sound. She didn't even waste a single drop and gulped down my entire load. Usually they make gagging sounds but Shizune was experienced in this.

When I was done she released my cock with loud plop.

She took some time to breathe again. I thought it was over but then she licked her lips seductively giving me a wink and attacked my cock once again. She continued to suck on my cock even if it was softened.

It didn't take much time for her to get me hard again with her administrations.

This time she started using her boobs. Pressing down my dick in between those melons she started her special Boobjob. Feeling the soft boobs going up and down my length was heavenly. After some time she added her mouth. She started licking it every time my dick would go up. She then started sucking on it whenever it went up while continuing her boobjob. I was literally in heaven.

"Fuck! I am gonna cum" I grunted. I didn't last even half the time than before.

She tried to drink it down but her timing was little off so I sprayed my cum on her face while some of it landed in her mouth. Damn this was like a déjà vu just all the more sexier. While some of my semen was in her mouth, some was on her face. Still after gulping down, she licked herself clean.

After drinking some more water and cleaning herself, she slid down beside me and put her head on my chest.

In 1 week this was the time when I felt the invisible weight lifted from my shoulders.

I was feeling little worn out but nothing a little food won't fix. I noticed it was around 11 pm. Feeling a bit peaky I decide to order some food. I removed her head from my chest and got up.

She made some noise but before she asks I explained her "I am ordering a pizza. Do you want to order anything?" I ask her

"Bring me 1 whatever you are ordering" She answered with a shrug. Usually customers can't order food in Love Hotels but as I was now Boss, I could do as I wish. I called Kenji and ordered him to bring 2 pizzas and a coke.

Suddenly an idea sprang in my mind. It had been quite some time since we had sex in bathroom. Giving myself a mental pat I slyly ask her "We should clean up. It will take at least 30 minutes for the delivery" I wiggled my eyebrows to convey the meaning of 'cleanup'.

"No! Absolutely not! We are not having sex. My pussy is still on fire from all the punishment you put it through today" She firmly denied me but I was not going to back away. I still have some lust in me. I was going to do it one way or other.

"Ah! You are correct my dear but fortunately god gave you an amazing ass which can be used" I told her with a smirk.

She blushed but again her expression became rebelling "No! You are not going anywhere near my asshole too. It's not healed till now or Did you forget what you did to my asshole last week?" She challenged me

Thinking of last week brought a smile on my face.

' _I was feeling a little bit hornier than I do usually. The reason Miku: While we kissed and started on some heavy petting, we were still not there. Yesterday she gave me a blowjob after our date. She gave good enough blowjob for an amateur but I didn't feel satisfied with just 1 blowjob. Instead of feeling satisfied I was more frazelled. Masturbating helped for some time but it was nothing compared to the real deal._

 _Next day took when I met Shizune I first plowed her pussy and then ass while she was on the wall. She had to go home in a bus standing because she couldn't sit'_

Still I wanted release seeing my determined expression she sighed "Okay I will give you one more blowjob but we are not doing it so keep your hands from wandering…. too much while we clean each other do you understand?" She told me the last part sternly

I happily agreed and lifted her from bed. She squealed when I settled her on my shoulder. Feeling a little mischievous I smacked her ass tightly. She gasped loudly but I ignored her and continued to smack her ass while going in the direction of bathroom. I was still thinking she will let me do her ass if I properly arouse her and getting spanked will no doubt burn lava in her loins.

The bathroom was made thinking these things in mind. It could fit 4 people easily while they are having sex. After giving her ass one last smack I down her and turn on the shower. I didn't wait and started kissing her. She resisted but I was quite strong than her.

My hands start wandering while I nibbled on her lips. Suddenly she swatted my hands away and broke our kiss. She looked furious but I could still see mischief in her eyes.

Giving me an angry look, she sternly told me "If you don't keep your hands to yourself, you can forget about the Blowjob" I was surprised as she was aroused no doubt judging from her hard nipples but this conveyed that I was not going to get anything other than blowjob.

'Maybe she is telling the truth' I mused

I sighed and acquiesced to her demands by raising my hands in air.

Seeing me surrender she nodded and went down on her knees and took my semi-erect cock in her mouth. It didn't take much time for her to make it hard once again. Still it was going a bit slow in my opinion. So I took handful of her hair in both my hands and start deepthroating her. She didn't bat an eye at taking me charge. Instead she opened her mouth wide for an easy access.

Initially when I deep-throated her, she wasn't able to take all of it but now she took full length of my cock with practiced ease. After some minutes of fucking I could feel the buildup. But I didn't want to stop just now so I stopped for a second and ram all 8 inch of my cock in her mouth and kept it there. I also put pressure on her head so that she doesn't back away. Judging by an alarming expression on her eyes she perfectly understood my intentions.

I didn't take it out when she started gagging. I didn't even stop when she gave the 'Safe word' and started slapping my thighs. Only when I saw her face turning a little blue, I took out my cock. She predictably starts gasping as much air that she could. I give her 2 seconds to do that before once again I rammed my cock in her mouth. I did it 2 more times before emptying my load in her mouth.

"Don't drop it" was the only warning I gave her.

She tried to gulp it down but couldn't do it. Some of it leaked to her boobs.

When she could breathe easily again, she stood up and gave my shoulder a swat.

"You bastard! Why didn't you stop when I gave you 'safe word'? They are there for a reason" She told me angrily. Still I could see she was pleased.

"Don't be a baby Shizune. You loved every second of it and you know it" I smugly replied.

She humphed and turned around. I chuckled seeing her pouting. I picked soap and ripped its seal. She was still facing the other direction and showering.

Suddenly an idea came to me; I stepped behind her. My left hand went to her waist and brought her body closer to me while I applied soap with my other hand. I blatantly start groping her breasts while applying soap to her body. I could feel her getting arouse judging by her labored breathing and hard nipples. I kissed her on her neck. She actually shivered when I did that.

"I know what you are doing and it is not going to work" She said while she tried to remove my hands. Before she could remove them, I dropped the soap and clutched her hands forcefully.

"Don't worry, I am just returning the favor. Trust me" I murmured in her ear soothingly. She backed her hands when I uttered the word 'trust'. There is no doubt she trusted me more than she trusted herself at this moment.

I again start mauling her boobs. I kneaded them, twirled them, and I twisted them. I pinched her nipples roughly knowing she would enjoy it. I did everything I could with her boobs while kissing and sucking on her sweet spots. I made sure that I leave hickey on her neck and shoulder.

After satisfying my boob fetish, I started on her pussy and started fingering her. Slowly by slowly she started moving her body. Knowing she was properly aroused, I added another finger and then another. She started grinding her hips on my crotch. I started hitting on her G spot knowing it would drive her wild. I didn't stop when she had her 1st orgasm. I continued regardless of her state.

When she came for 2nd time, she started to fall down. Thinking quickly I put my hand around her waist and steadied her. I didn't even stop then. By the 3rd orgasm she was somewhat steady but after the 3rd orgasm all the energy left her body. I gently slid her down while she regain her breathing. Slowly her breathing returned to normal.

After that we quickly cleaned up. Just as we were coming out of the bathroom, there was a knock on the door. I totally forgot about the pizza but now that I remember, hunger came back with full force.

I pulled a towel and round it on my waist.

"Be a dear and take out beer from fridge" I told Shizune but she took it as order. She put her bra down and took out the beer.

I open the door to see Kenji nervously shuffling. I took the order and nodded at him and without any further ado closed the door. Maybe it was rude to close the door on his face but I didn't care.

She decorated the pizza while I mixed beer with coke to make a cocktail. I didn't like hard liquor much.

I was surprised that she ate her pizza full. She even asked me for a slice. I was also empty so I phoned Ashiha to start the car and asked him to take us to any vendor. We stopped and ate a burger each. I ordered Kenji to drove her to her home before going back.

It was around 1 pm when we reached home.

I quietly slid down beside Miku and slept soundly.

 **And done. Writing 2 lemons in 10k+ words was difficult. I had to cut some things and incorporate in next chapter. Still it is completed.**

 **They are a way to make up for the lost time.**

 **Tell me how you liked this chapter. You can also leave suggestion in Review section. I will see if I can incorporate your suggestion in my story.**

 **For example: You can tell me how I should tell Miku about my relationship with Shizune without destroying MC's relationship with her. I already have an outline of a situation by which I can convince both to share MC but if I got a better suggestion from you I will do it.**

 **I can also confirm that Shizune will definitely be in the harem and her main weapon will be Knives, though she will know how to handle firearms too.**

 **Miku will have Bows and Arrows as her main weapons. She will also know how to handle firearms.**

 **Those who like 'Harry Potter'; 'One Piece'; 'Goblin Slayer' and 'Dragon ball Z' can check out my other stories. "Harry potter: Self Insert"; "One piece: Self insert";**

" **Goblin Slayer: Self Insert" and "Dragon ball: Self Insert"**


	8. Preview (edited)

**This was my first fanfiction so please keep that in mind when you review,**

 **There will be lemons in this fic. It will have harem but later in the story with max 3-4 permanent girls, having more than that is unreasonable as I will have to connect them on some emotional level though MC will have lemons with some other female characters excluding some exceptions.**

 **This is Highschool of the dead: Self Insert.**

 **Also, I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I may have missed (English is not my native language).**

 **Please review and tell me what do you think, any suggestion would be appreciated. Also please do it with your account so I can message back. If you don't have an account just write a name before commenting. That way I can give you an answer in the next chapter.**

 **Also, all the hate-filled messages will be laughed at and then ignored; maybe even told to fuck off so if you don't like the story please kindly fuck off without doing any of your shit.**

 **Those who like self-inserts can check out my other stories. "Harry Potter: Self Insert"; "One piece: Self insert"; "Dragon Ball Z: Self Insert"; "Young Justice: Self Insert" and "Dragon ball: Self Insert"**

 **As per tradition,**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own High School of the Dead, other than my OC.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _Flashback_

… **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Introduction**

 **Before Z Day (12** **th** **November 2019):**

It's been more than a year since my parents died in that horrible car accident. In fact, it's almost 2 years since then.

I wouldn't say I was close to them or thought of them as parents but they were still quite dear to me, more like an uncle and an aunt. They provided stability in this world which is going to be shit deep in zombies in some days or months or maybe even years.

On the other hand, I think they would be better off dead. They wouldn't have to see their world collapsing in front of them, fighting for survival, watching your friends and family turned into zombies. It would have broken their hearts and spirits watching the world burning, especially my father. He was a big softy, unlike my mother who was, truthfully, quite a bitch. Then again she was from America where everyone was in for themselves.

I am not really sure anymore of the future now, as the canon never mentioned the date and time. I assumed it was the first or second semester of Takishi's 2nd school year which was this year. The second semester has already started.

Even then, nothing remotely resembling a zombie has been found.

I have been in this world for a better part of 11 years and I still can't believe it. I somehow got reincarnated in HOTD world after that horrible accident in my world. I still remember how I died on that day. My memory of previous life may have gotten a bit fuzzy; I even forgot my previous parent's faces but I couldn't forget that accident that easily. Remembering that accident still sends shivers down my spine.

I have seen my fair share of gruesome scenes in this life (My parents' blood-covered bodies comes to my mind) but that incident still shook me to the core.

'Maybe your death has this effect on you' I mused

Well, I can't exactly ask anybody about their experience, as I don't know who else remember their previous life or if they remember it at all. Moreover, I would be sent off to a mental hospital before I could complete that line. I still sometimes feel like I would wake up from this horrible nightmare any day, and when I open my eyes, I would be gazing at white-colored hospital's ceiling in my own world.

But I know it's just wishful thinking on my part, although if it was true then I may have been in a coma for more than 11 years. That doesn't look any good for me either, losing my best 11 years when it was just the time for the fun part. Then again, maybe only a few months have passed considering that time flows quickly in our dreams.

I don't know why I am in this melancholic mood today. I guess maybe it's the stress of ungodly homework or maybe that bastard Shido got under my skin when he tried to confiscate my phone this morning (Keyword 'tried').

But I knew the real reason deep down. My parents' 2nd death anniversary is coming up.

Gazing at clouds passing by and feeling lost within them; I could feel my anger and sadness ebb away a little. Maybe Shikamaru character was right – it is relaxing. I was jolted out my thoughts by a ringing bell that signified the ending of the lunch break and my brooding session.

Watching students hurrying by for their classes I couldn't help but chuckle at their priorities. In near future zombie apocalypse is going to occur and they are worrying over these small things. But I guess I can't fault them for their ignorance. It reminded me of saying 'Ignorance Is Bliss'. This situation fits perfectly with that.

Usually, I am calm, cool, collected with a nonchalant attitude or you could say it is my usual persona I wear in the school. And even then I am less likely to get angry but today my emotions were all over the place. I couldn't even concentrate on the class properly. That's why I skipped the previous class to brood. It's not like that will affect me in the future. There is no future after all.

Checking my watch, I noted, it's time for Shido's class, but I didn't want to move from my spot for that bastard's class.

I guess I will be bunking it. Bastard probably had a plan to humiliate me in the class and get me detention for morning jab. I was pretty well acquainted with him and could guess how he will react so I guess this is a free period.

As for introduction – My name is Saito Sakazuki. I am 19 years old; 6'1 feet height with red straight hair, blue eyes, tanned skin color, and a lean but muscled body. 9-10 years of regular exercise, attending 2 summer camps at military base and training in martial arts and Kenjutsu could attest to the last two features.

I got my hair from my mother's side while my eyes from my father's side and face mixture of both. In this world my father was Japanese but my mother was an American so you could say that I am half American and half Japanese with dual citizenship. I have only been to America one time when I was 7 and we went to my mom's hometown for holidays. That was before I got here so you could say I never visited that place. We don't have any relatives over there as my mom was an orphan so we never got any excuse to visit that place.

A shadow fell over me jolting out of my thoughts. Looking up I saw my best friend, fuckbudy, friends with benefit, girlfriend or whatever you call them – Yuuki Miku. It was obviously class time so I guess, she was also ditching class. She is in the same year as me but different section (3-B)

Maybe in canon she flunked or was she in the same class as Saeko, I don't know. I guess I have forgotten some of the little facts about the anime/manga. We are what you would say a 'popular couple'.

Believe it or not, I am the school's pretty boy. My flirty behavior and high-class lifestyle could attest to that. Hey don't judge me. I died a virgin in last life and then waited for 6 more years to get laid; I didn't want to die a virgin in this life too.

I knew Yuuki since I was 15 years old as we use to go to the same middle school; Well I went to the same school as her after changing 4 schools. I used to get into lots of fights as usually, the bullying starts when we are of 11-12 years of age. And as a boy whose hormones were just kicking in, I couldn't help but get into fights. And it provided a good outlet for my emotions which were usually all over the place. I would have changed more schools if not for 3 things:

1 — I got into fights mostly with bullies so usually bullies and me both got punishments, well fewer punishments from them but nonetheless I usually got them. I hated the schools' rules of punishing both parties.

2 — I was one of the best students so teachers couldn't blame me for being delinquent and getting distracted from studies (I was 20 years old when I died so I knew most of the stuff anyway, except for History).

3 – I won quite a few tournaments for the school in every sport.

4 — My Parents were filthy rich, not like Saya Takagi parents type rich, but they were still in the Upper echelon (If I was that type of rich I would have purchased an island and lived there happily with Miku and Shizune not worrying about anyone else in this world till the situation would have been controlled and all the zombies dealt with). So even if I was kicked out, I still could get into the new school easily. I still think half the gray hairs my parents got were from me and my antics from getting in trouble.

It's not as if I missed any school friend by going to different schools. Other than Miku I didn't have any friends in middle school and if by chance I made any friends then their parents would warn them to stay away from me or they would start annoying me by their useless blabbering or they would distance from me by their lack of maturity. Miku was also annoying at first and stubborn as a bull but overtime she won me over.

That didn't mean that I was friendless before Miku came. I had 1 friend who had been with me since I got in this world. That was Asami Nakaoka. Yup, she was the same one whom Kohta fell in love during the Mall arc (Those who read the manga will only know her).

Anyways, In my middle school, when I stopped a boy from forcing himself on Miku and gave him a beat down for it, I may have made an impression on her and voila next week after my probation was lifted, she started pestering me and clinging to me whenever she got the chance (I usually think that happen in only anime then I remembered 'this' is an anime).

I also remembered later that she was the same Miku who was in Shido's group. So at first, I was cordial with her but she proved stubborn as a bull. Then my hormones start kicking in and I thought why not have her in my group and this way maybe my friendship may steer her away from that despicable man and what do you know, now, she can't stomach Shido like me.

And it helped me too. Initially, I used to get into a stuttering mess whenever she flirted with me and then I realized that maybe my parents were correct and I was socially incapable of holding a conversation with a new girl but a month into our friendship our roles were reversed. Then she got all flustered up when I flirted with her. All the flirting helped me with my first girlfriend too.

She used to live with her father who was a manager in a firm and wasted away evenings and weekdays drinking and gambling. There was no love lost between them. She didn't even cry at his funeral when he passed away little before my parents did. Thank god my parents got custody of her before they died. She even admitted that he was a bit abusive towards her. No wonder she turned out like a bitch in the canon, using her body and sex to survive. Well, she would have turned out that way thankfully I got to her first.

You could say she just replaced Shido with me but I wasn't complaining. She is smoking hot and totally into me. Usually, when I say something to her she follows it down to the letter. It's not like I just wanted her body. I care about her more than anybody in this world. Shizune always comes second to her. I even prepared her so she could survive the upcoming apocalypse. I even asked or rather demanded she learns some type of combat and takes some shooting lessons in guns.

There was plenty of physical attraction between us back then but I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship …. Oh, who am I kidding? I knew she had a huge crush on me from the start. I just played hard to get. I even made her jealous by having two girlfriends before her and kissing the last one in front of her. I even bragged about their sexual prowess to her to make her further jealous, cruel but effective.

When my parents died we both were devastated. She was my best and only friend back then. Emotions were all over the place and you can guess what happened next …yeah just that. I made sure to be gentle with her. The next day she was sore but two days after that she came into my room late night and we again had sex then again, then again, you could say that we got into like rabbits and once you had the sex you can't stop having it again and again, especially teenagers.

I made sure to have a lasting impression on her so that even if she went for another boy she wouldn't be satisfied with him and come crawling back for my cock.

The Sakazuki name was famous back then. We were filthy rich so there were many 'relatives' who wanted to take guardianship of me. I was not going to have some guardian over me and her to lord over because of our age so I asked my Uncle to interfere. But it was unneeded as he was to become my guardian according to my parents' will. Thankfully he let us do as we please, provided we maintain a high grade. We had…..

A clearing throat pulled me away from my rambling and memory lane,

"Are you even listening to me?" She asked frustration obvious on her face to which I silently nodded,

As I sat up and focused on her; I couldn't help but get turned on. Eyes twitching, hands on her hips leaning towards me giving me a front view of her cleavage. She truly was every bit of hot as shown in anime. Orange hair, 5'6 height, E-cup gravity-defying boobs, I was sorely tempted to take her right there not caring if anybody saw us doing here. It's not like it will have any effect on our future when the apocalypse was going to occur.

My lusty expression must have shown on my face as her anger drained away and got replaced by a seductive smirk. She is still a minx like shown in anime. Thank god that didn't change when I got my claws into her. Well, it changed a little bit, but, coming in contact with Shizune changed her attitude again. The only one good feature that the canon part of her ever had was her hot body and seductive attitude and I didn't want to change that.

"You know my eyes are up here," She said with a coy seductive smile and leaning a little more towards me showing more of her cleavage, no doubt teasing me more.

I didn't turn my eyes from beautiful view but replied anyway "I know but I got an amazing view from here"

XXXX – LEMON – XXXX

She obviously wanted to tease me more but quickly I put my hands on her collar of the shirt and pulled her into my lap. She must have been expecting this as she didn't even make a sound when I did that.

While sitting in my lap she slowly started straddling me. Her hands came around my neck while my hands grabbed her buttocks and start kneading them instinctively. A low, wanton moan escaped from her mouth involuntarily. I leaned towards her and captured her lips with mine somewhat forcefully.

After kissing rather passionately for a few minutes, I asked for the entrance as I brushed my tongue on her lower lip which she promptly allowed. Our tongues danced around a little while for domination for a while but ended up as a draw when we separated for air.

Putting one hand on waist and one above her ass I leaned into her ear, my chest pressing her soft boobs, her hard nipples poking me in the chest. I inhaled her strawberry scent which she must have gotten from strawberry-flavored shampoo she likes so much.

"You know it's been some time since we got together. Do you want to come to my apartment? We could enjoy the weekend together like old times" I whispered in husky voice in her ear before I started nibbling on her ear. Her heart started to beat a little faster which I could feel through my chest and even listen to her heartbeat if I concentrate hard enough.

"Okkehhhhhp" She squeaked out when I pinched her ass already knowing the answer. I kissed her again to show my appreciation and we continued our make-out session for a little while longer. By now I could feel her pussy getting hot and no doubt she could feel my erection on her buttocks.

She suddenly stopped and said in labored breadth that made me, even more, turn on "Maybe… we….should….stop….before…anybody…see…us"

I stopped and calm my breaths.

Now that I can think clearly without lust clouding my vision I don't even have a condom with me so maybe….hmmm Nah we don't need a condom to finish at least once and I am getting a release one way or another, I decided.

We were on the school's roof, hidden behind the storeroom so it's not like someone could see us from their class. Usually one has to come to the roof's end, even to see us.

I gently pushed her on the ground and move over her and said in a very horny tone "Nobody is around us but you can think of this as an incentive to keep your voice down just in case" With that said I kissed her to stop any complaining. She wouldn't refuse, of that I was certain.

While kissing her, I opened her shirt while she opened my pants and took out my throbbing member and start giving me a Handjob. After satisfying her lips, I attacked her neck sucking on her sweet spot just above the collarbone. She gasped loudly when I sucked roughly. While I was trying to make hickey, my hands massaged her boobs which I took out of her black bra. Her big boobs were further enhanced by the bra which was just under her bust. Her brown nipples were already hard as small stones.

After making sure to leave hickey there, I once again kissed her rather passionately and then moved on her the lower area, trailing down kissing everywhere. Once I reached my destination, I start sucking her left boob while massaging her right. I then changed to the right one. I made sure to spend equal time on both boobs.

After satisfying my boob's fetish while sucking, biting and kneading them roughly to leave some light marks, I moved lower. After giving a long lick to her belly button, I went to the main course. Her moaning was increasing as I reached her lower lips.

I parted her thighs and watched her pussy outlined by lacy black panties and soaking wet from her juice flowing down her thighs.

I looked up and saw how red her face was. Her breath was labored, obviously from arousal.

I thought about teasing her but discarded the idea immediately. Slowly trailing kisses up her leg, I relieved her of her wet panties and stuffed in her mouth as her moans were getting a little louder for my taste. She must have planned this incursion from the start, as I can see from her shaved pussy.

'She actually tried to manipulate me. Maybe teasing her may not be a bad idea after all I can't have her thinking that she can manipulate me. Hmmm….' I mused, thinking of giving her, her own medicine.

With that decided, I started kissing around her pussy or breathing on her moist lips while kneading her soft mounds. She quickly caught my intentions and started to push my head deep with her hands. Still, I kept kissing her thigh area for a few minutes. Suddenly a cry of frustration left her mouth; I looked up to see her frazzled look. I chuckled seeing her red and angry face. But the panty stuffed into her mouth gave her a rather comical appearance. Seeing her so frustrated I decided to give her a release. I wasn't that heartless.

So with a long lick on her clitoris, I stuck my tongue in her pussy and start sucking her pussy dry.

But as soon as I did it, her pussy constricted and she came down hard. I didn't know that she was that close to the orgasm. No wonder she was getting frustrated.

'Well, it has been a week since we got together. Maybe she didn't masturbate in last week. Then again it is hard to masturbate when you are bleeding from your vagina' I mused.

Still, I didn't stop during my musing. I didn't stop even when she had her second orgasm or 3rd orgasm for that matter. I sucked on it till she started lifting her hips. Her back arched upwards. I just looked up in time to see her eyes rolling back and tongue out like in hentai anime and damn did it looked sexy. She fell back as she came on for 4th time consecutively. I greedily drink down her juices which tasted like lemon. I quickly took out her panties from her mouth so she didn't choke down on them and lay beside her.

Her breathing returned to normal and she came out of her unconsciousness in a few minutes. Those few minutes were damn hard. I was already hard due to the action and thus I got blue balls when they didn't get any action. Seriously getting blue balls was annoying and painful. She slowly opened her yellow eyes and I couldn't help but mesmerized by them.

I smirked at her and gently kissed her. She no doubt tasted her own fluids. My ego growing at an exponential rate, I said "I can still make you putty with my tongue"

And lo behold, she took the bait.

Her eyes twitched at that. She smiled at me and quickly climb the top of me. With determination in her eyes, she started straddling me and said with a smirk "let's see if you can smirk by the time I am done with you"

She started kissing me no doubt tasting her own fluids in the process again and started stroking my semi-erect cock. After a few strokes, it was fully hard. She pulled from the kiss and went straight for my cock and engulfed the entire 8 inches in her mouth and then released it with loud plop like sound. Looking up and giving me a coy smile she attached her mouth to head of my cock and start licking it like it was the best popsicle she ever had….. Which, in my most humble opinion, it probably was.

I sighed in delight, enjoying the sensation of her tongue wrapping my cock. I twitched slightly when her free hand grabbed my balls and start giving them a slow and intense massage. Just like I knew how to make her putty she also knew how to push my buttons no doubt, doing sex for more than 2 years would do that. At this point, we knew each other bodies like the back of our hands. The only thing keeping me on top was my long experience and…..

I grunted quickly forgetting my previous thought when she did that thing with her tongue.

"Fuck it feels so good," I said as Miku finally decided to just use her tongue and she wrapped her delicious lips just between the head of my cock and its body. I rubbed her head massaging her scalp as she mewled around my cock like a cat. She pressed her tongue on the undersize and began to suck my cock.

I focused on lasting more under the intense administration of her blowjob but in the end, I couldn't last more than a few minutes.

"Fuck! I am gonna cum" That was the only warning she got but she didn't slow down, as a matter of fact, she pushed her head further and engulf more than 3/4th of my cock. A second later I grunted and sighed as I put my hands on the back of her head and pushed her further down, until my cock was fully lodged in her throat, her nose touching my pubic area and my balls sticking to her chin. With a grunt, I began to empty my load down her throat.

She made some gagging sound when her oxygen supply was cut off and even her eyes start watering but I didn't let her back down. I kept her in that position. Even then, she didn't waste a single drop and gulp down the rest. She knew I like it when she does that. It isn't like the taste of my cum is bad. Shizune likes it very much and Miku too.

When it was over, I freed her and took out my cock from her mouth. She gasped for air. After taking some deep breaths, she was back in the game.

Licking her lips seductively, she continued to suck on my cock even if it was softening. She made sure to lick it all clean.

After cleaning down my cock, she laid down beside me a little out of breath.

XXXX LEMON END XXXX

I smirked at her and said in a faux superior voice "I think I won this round"

Her eyes twitched but then she sighed and said: "Yeah I guess you win this round but next time, I will definitely win". Her eyes shined with powerful determination at the end.

I couldn't help but chuckle seeing her determination to win. "You can try but you can only win if I allow you to win and moreover, in every session you are unconscious by the time I am done with you. You can't even outlast me even if you work with Shizune like many previous times" I said condescendingly.

She blushed red at the reminder but pouted later on. She stood up and said "You don't have to be smug about it"

I just smirked at her and start dressing and getting presentable to avoid suspicions. After making ourselves presentable as much as possible, which wasn't much as a child could tell we had sex, I checked the time, fifteen minutes till the next class.

She grabbed her bag and started to leave for class or most probably washroom for changing as she still looked like she had sex. But before she could go, I grabbed her hand and said in a most charming smile "So about that fun weekday filled with hot steamy sex and movies, you in or not"

She nodded, blushing a little but her lusty eyes and coy smile gave away her true feelings; I could practically sense the arousal on her. I released her hand and start walking towards the male washroom after giving her a light peck.

 **After 1 hour:**

The class was, as usual, boring and tedious. Teachers were being their usual self – totally sadistic, giving copious amounts of homework. When it was over, I sighed in relief and start packing my bag.

"Saito-Kun" My thoughts were interrupted by a pleasantly polite voice calling my name.

I looked up to see Saeko Busujima coming towards me with a smile and eyes filled with amusement. With D-cup breasts at height 5'9, she is most boys' wet dream, mine included. But her usual cool, aloof personality and her prowess in kendo keep them away most of the time, though she is very warm when she talks to me. And before you ask, no I did not have sex with her, I am just a friend. Good friend but a friend nonetheless.

I nodded at her as I gave her a pleasant smile. "Good afternoon Saeko-chan, you look lovely today. How can I help you?" I asked her charmingly while packing my bag simultaneously.

"Charming as ever Saito Kun, Shido sensei asked me to tell you about your detention with him after class," She said with amusement clear in her voice with some red tinge on her cheeks. She doesn't usually get compliments from the boys due to various reasons, above mentioned, as you know.

"And what about it gives you so much pleasure Saeko-chan," I asked with mock horror with my hand on my heart but my voice had the same amusement,

She chuckled and said "No need to act smart Saito-Kun, everyone knows you don't attend his detentions and still manage to get scot-free"

I smirked at that, it was poorly kept secret in school that I don't attend Shido's detention and he couldn't do jackshit about that. Technically I made a deal with him and making that deal was his undoing, it practically defanged him.

 _Flashback:_

 _ **Some months before: 3rd Year (1st semester), our apartment:**_

 _I was sitting with Miku while she was trying to calm me._

" _Who the hell does he think he is? Giving me detentions is one thing but giving you detention and seducing you. I will kill that bastard" I ranted._

" _You don't need to kill him, I already slapped him hard enough" She dryly said,_

 _I chuckled at remembering that. Remembering seeing a red handprint on his face when I went to collect Miku definitely improved my mood but I wanted him never to disturb me or Miku again. Suddenly an idea formed into my mind_

" _Whatever you are thinking can't be good," Miku said, seeing my obvious bloodthirsty expression,_

" _I may have an idea which can solve our Shido problem once and for all, I just need to see one of my employees" I said to her giving a quick kiss. I went to grab keys of the bike but she suddenly grabbed my wrist, when I looked at her, she was clearly worried about something._

" _You are not going to do anything reckless! Are you?" She said with concern in her voice_

" _You don't need to worry about me Miku, and I promise I am not going to do anything reckless," I said with a reassuring smile while rubbing her hand._

 _After giving one long last kiss pouring every bit of reassurance that I could, I went to one of my acquaintance who works in a shop which deals in mobiles and computers but is one hell of hacker and asked him to hack into Shido's mobile. I had a hunch that Shido saved the conversation with his father for any favor he needs in the future in order to blackmail his father._

 _I asked him to search for the conversation between his father and him for failing Rei Miyamoto. He did as I asked and lo behold I was right. I quickly saved it on my phone. (For those critics who are asking how I knew some hacker – well his shop is my property so when he rented that shop, I learned he was a good hacker, please don't ask any more stupid questions)_

 _I couldn't kill Shido, no matter how much I want to. Even knowing what he will do in the future, I can't kill him. I can't even have him killed by some gangster or a mercenary. His father is a politician. He may not care for Shido but killing him will burn his father's pride._

 _When the next day, I got into Shido's detentions, I just played out the recording in his office during detention time; he was practically white as a ghost when it was over. A part of me cherished seeing his expression and lamented for not bringing a camera._

" _Now that is out of the way, let's discuss what you are going to do so that I do not leak this to anybody," I said with an amused smile. Clearly I was going to enjoy this. He and I had crashed so many times in the last 2 years but he managed to get away with his slippery tongue but this time he was totally cornered and the bastard knew it._

" _What do you want?" He grounded out with gritted teeth, anger displayed on his face clear as any day._

 _I chuckled seeing his expression. "Nothing extraordinary just leave me and my friends alone and if I see you harassing them, this recording will directly go to inspector Miyamoto. Trust me, your father wouldn't like that" I said in a serious voice just so he understands what will be consequences if my demand is not met._

 _He pales at the mention of Inspector Miyamoto but nodded nonetheless._

" _Oh one more thing, Miku and I will not be doing any detentions with you so don't get any ideas," I said exiting his office.e_

 _Flashback ends_

I chuckled at that memory. What did you think that I was just going to give that recording to Inspector Miyamoto – no way, first of all, I was not someone who is a good person, I have my ambition and dreams and clearly. I was not even the main protagonist of this series,

Second, even if I had given the recording it would have some serious consequences like Inspector Miyamoto asking me how I got this recording. How did I know the reason for Rei's repeating year?

And third if by any chance Shido still hadn't got fired, he would have made my year difficult in the school.

Still, the bastard was clever. This semester, just last week, he found a loophole. Instead of taking detentions himself, he gave them to other teachers. I could have told him to back off by threatening to release the recording in public, but I didn't. I had another punishment in my mind. If all goes well, he won't be a problem for anybody by next year.

Saying goodbye to Saeko after a few minutes of idle chit chat, I ignored the longing glances she threw at me with ease. She knew I couldn't just do anything about it. I already explained it to her last year.

I went to the parking lawn where my bike was parked. After getting early emancipation, getting a driving license was a child's play.

When I got there Miku was already waiting, looking annoyed but her expression brightened seeing me.

"Why are you so late? I have been waiting for like an hour?" She asked with some anger but I could see she was just annoyed with me for making her wait.

"No need to be drama queen Miku, the bell rung just 15 minutes ago so you would have been here for max 10 minutes. As for being late, I was held back for a message" I calmly replied

She got quiet at my explanation but eyes narrowed dangerously at me "You were with that hussy, weren't you?" She accused me by pointing her finger at me and started ranting.

Now it was my turn to sigh, Miku and Saeko DO NOT get along. Well, Miku does not get along with her while Saeko is at least polite to her though her backhanded compliments don't help much. I have a general idea but not the exact reason for it. I think Saeko is attracted to me and we all know it. The problem is despite giving her reassurance that I will not leave her, Miku is insecure that I will leave her for Saeko. I don't know why she thinks that? She already accepted Shizune. Granted we had a break when that happened but still.

'Maybe she doesn't want any more girls to join. She is still a little bit uncomfortable with Shizune despite the time she has learned of it' I mused.

Miku also got me to admit that I am more attracted to Saeko than Shizune and her combined, while I was drunk. And I agree I am. Her seductive smile and no-nonsense attitude with an iron will make her quite attractive in my eyes. Saeko could stand against me. She could tell me I am wrong if she thinks I am and that made her far more attractive. Miku, while, can stand up against me, usually backs down before it gets serious. And less we talk about Shizune the better.

It isn't like they couldn't stand up to anyone. They are not afraid of anyone. It is usually me who they bow down to.

It's not like I don't love them. I truly do but I have come to notice their shortcomings.

The problem with Saeko is that she is attracted to me but can't do anything about it. I obviously can't ask them to share with me as Miku will definitely leave me – this I definitely know. I had enough trouble convincing Miku for sharing me with Shizune.

I didn't know back then, that my 2nd girlfriend (Shizune) will remain in my life. Still, everything worked out in the end. Now they both had agreed to share me. I didn't think it would be possible at first but I guess being in an anime universe helped a lot.

I even had plans for Saeko as I didn't want her to join Takashi's harem when zombie apocalypse would occur. In fact, I don't think she will want to join in that crybaby's group. His break up occurred in the last school year during the holidays just days before starting of this school year. It's been more than 8 months and he is still focused on that bitch and 'best friend'.

If it was me, I would have at least punched that guy even if he was my best friend. You don't just pawn off your best friend's girlfriend. It's against the sacred Bro code.

Yeah, shocking isn't it. In the canon, the Zombie outbreak happened around the time of their breakup. Here it didn't. Frankly, I was quite shocked myself when I realized that. I think I even had an existential crisis. I mean I spent so much money and for what. If this apocalypse didn't happen, I will really be pissed.

Thankfully with the 'help' of Miku and Shizune, I got all right. It also helped my relationship strengthen, with Miku and Shizune. Now if she just agrees to get Saeko too, I would be satisfied.

Shizune is all for adding 1 more girl to our 'harem' as she calls it. Well, it isn't a harem, at least not yet. Harem is not until there are more than 3 lovers. In any case, she doesn't have to be so crass about it. I personally think that she just wants a new girl and a set of boobs to play with. I swear I saw hearts in her eyes when I showed her a picture of Saeko.

Initially, I didn't even know that she was a bisexual and she didn't give any type of indication to me in the 2 years when we dated before I found out. Still, I wouldn't have needed to explain anything to Shizune. Maybe, I will do something nice for her considering her birthday is coming up.

Saeko, on the other hand, was not someone who would share easily. Well, she could if I actively pursue her. I have enough confidence in my skill that I could convince her, but I don't do it. Initially, it was out of fear that I wouldn't be able to satisfy 3 of them, as I had little difficulty satisfying both Shizune and Miku.

For a few weeks, I was quite spent in satisfying both of them.

But since last year both Shizune and Miku are getting short. My libido is increasing little by little every day. In fact, I had to go on one night stands to sate my urges sometimes, not that I would tell them about this. It will just make them mad. They would try to pressurize their bodies for me but after some time they wouldn't be able to continue. And then to make them happy I will have to control my libido just so that they could satisfy me.

I also don't want to go on one night stands, as the girls there just want to be satisfied. They don't think of reciprocating except in some cases. Moreover, I don't know if they got any sexual disease, so I have to choose someone who is less experienced in sex.

All in all, one big problem, just because, I can't control my increasing libido.

I sometimes worry about what would happen if it doesn't stop growing with time. I don't want to have sex all the time. Well, who am I kidding? Nobody would mind getting their libido increased. Hell, I wouldn't my mind going away with my cock in a girl's ass and each hand mauling 2 other girl boobs and my mouth eating another girl's cunt.

Now I was just waiting for the apocalypse to occur. It would jumpstart my plans and I would be able to drop the pretense of this farce. If, it didn't then I will have to think of other methods to make both, Saeko and Miku agree.

I theorized that due to my existence, the butterfly effect took place and, either zombie outbreak got canceled or just postponed. It was good that I didn't get a loan of a huge amount of money as I would have been fucked up as the zombie outbreak didn't occur and I had to pay the amount with interest.

Still, it is not very good either. I have spent 90% of my parent's savings, in the preparation of Z- day. I also spent all my cryptocurrency when it was an all-time high. Even then, I am still quite rich considering, I still have all the shops in my name that my parents left me and my bank balance is increasing day by day.

'Well after Z-day they will have no choice but to share me' I thought with an inner perverted chuckle. I fully believed that Z-Day would occur; if not today than in the near future. It's the reason I have not thrown away all those things.

"Are you even listening to me?" She said shaking my shoulder and getting me out of my thoughts

"(Sigh) Miku I already said, you don't have to worry about Saeko. She will not take me away from you and moreover, I remember someone telling me, that she wouldn't mind getting a piece of Saeko when she was drunk" I teased her giving a pointed glance in her direction.

Her face got red at that, She spluttered a bit but composed herself a bit too early for my taste "That was different and you know it, also like you said, I was drunk at that time so it doesn't count" She said with a huff and pouted cutely.

I chuckled seeing her pouting. Her kissable lips were inviting me to rough them up and I was getting a little horny. I took her chin in my hand and gave a long searing kiss pouring every bit of love, I felt for her. When I stopped, I could see her half-lidded eyes burning with lust. This method usually works on her and our arguments stop after some make out.

"You were saying something?" I ask her. She snapped out of her lusty faze at my question and turned away her eyes from me.

I took her chin and forced her to look in my eyes. I told her in my gentlest voice "There is no doubt Miku that Saeko and I are attracted to each other" Her eyes narrowed at that but I continued "But I will not leave you and Shizune for her ever? Do you understand me" I ask her with some steel in my voice?

She nodded but still I could see the doubt in her eyes. 'I can't clear her doubts at least she is not like other girls who leave their boyfriend if he told them that he is attracted to another girl. She also accepted Shizune in the end' I mused

I gave her a quick peck and hugged her tightly to reassure her. After a few seconds I kissed her cheek and leaned in her ear. To make the atmosphere less tense I teased her. I whispered in some husky tone "So are you coming to my apartment or will I have to ask Saeko to sate my beastly urges?"

Her cheeks tinged a bit pink at that but a smile formed on her face. She ended the hug and slapped on my shoulder "You are incorrigible, do you know that?" She said with a smile.

I chuckled and soon she joined me. I gave her a tight hug again for good measure. Just like that, all was well. Well, not all was well but for the time being, I wouldn't have to hear her rant.

I quickly started my bike and we got out of school. Speeding through traffic I could feel her boobs pressing into my back and her chin on my shoulder. Treasuring these types of moments made me forget just how quickly this world was going to change.

 **...**

 **It takes quite a bit to decide their birthday on their own so really it was quite tedious work. I will update it when I get some free time.**

 **Bio:**

 **Saito Sakazuki:**

Age: 19 years 7 months+ (Birthday: 25th March)

Hair and Eyes: Red and Blue

Height: 6'1 (183 cm)

Weight: 80 kg

 **Miku Yuuki:**

Age: 18 years 9 months+ (Birthday: 25th January 2001)

Hair and Eyes: Light Orange and Yellow

Height: 5'6 (166 cm)

Figure: 38-22-36

Bust: 95 cm (E) (38")

Waist: 59 cm (22")

Hips: 90 cm (36")

Weight: 54 kg (119 lbs)

 **Shizune:**

Age: 20 years 11 months+ (Birthday: 25th November 1998)

Hair and Eyes: Blonde and Blue

Height: 5'4 (160 cm)

Figure: 42-25-38

Bust: 105 cm (K) (42")

Waist: 56 cm (23")

Hips: 96 cm (38")

Weight: 54 kg (118 lbs)

 **Saeko Busujima:**

Age: 19 years 5 months+ (Birthday: 25th May 2000)

Height: 5'9 (173 cm)

Weight: 60 kg (132 lbs)

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Purple

Figure: 33-23-32

Bust: 86 cm (D) (34")

Waist: 56 cm (23")

Hips: 86 cm (32")

 **Saya Takagi:**

Age: 16 years 8 months (Birthday: 12th April 2003)

Height: 158 cm (5'3")

Weight: 52 kg (114 lbs)

Eyes: Orange

Hair: Pink

Bust: 92 cm (F) (36")

Waist: 59 cm (23")

Hips: 87 cm (34")

 **Rei Miyamoto:**

Age: 18 years 7 months (Birthday: 12th June 2001);

Height: 165 cm (5'6")

Weight: 50 kg (110 lbs)

Eyes: Red

Hair: Brown

Bust: 87 cm (E) (34")

Waist: 57 cm (22.4")

Hips: 89 cm (35")

 **Shizuka Marikawa:**

Age: 27 years 7 months (Birthday: 1st April 1992)

Height: 176 cm (5' 10")

Weight: 58 kg (128 lbs)

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Blonde

Bust: 108 cm (J) (42.5")

Waist: 62 cm (24.4")

Hips: 94 cm (37")


End file.
